LA MUCAMA
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: Este fic, no tiene como protagonista a Candy. Me atreví a escribir una historia alterna sobre el rebelde inglés, el amor platónico de muchas de nosotras. La historia trata de una mujer, que se enamoró de Terry. Me encantó ponerme en sus zapatos y por lo mismo no le nombré de ninguna forma, tampoco describí en ella rasgos físicos, para que cada quien pueda imaginarse como la mucama.
1. Chapter 1

**Los nombres de los personajes de éste Fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Kioko Mizuki. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo por el gusto inmenso que me causa escribir y compartir con ustedes.**

 **AVISO:**

Este fic, **no** tiene como protagonista a **Candy**. A pesar de ser un Fandom de esta perso-nagita pecosa, me tomé el atrevimiento de escribir una **historia** **alterna** , haciendo énfasis en ese personaje **rebelde, castaño y precioso** (que finalmente también es muy importante), el amor platónico de muchas de nosotras. Aunque cada una lo imagine a su manera, aunque cada una esté enamorada de él a su manera. **La historia trata de** **una mujer, que como muchas de nosotras se enamoró de Terry**. Me encantó ponerme en sus zapatos y por lo mismo no le nombré de ninguna forma, tampoco describí en ella rasgos físicos, para que cada quien pueda imaginarse como la mucama, si así lo desea.

 _CONTIENE ESCENAS ERÓTICAS DESCRIPTIVAS._

Esperando que te guste, te dejo mis ocurrencias...

.

 **La sugerencia para escuchar mientras leen:**

Beautiful Piano Music 24/7: Relaxing Music, Study Music, Sleep Music, Meditation Music.

ó

Hermosa Música Relajante de Violín, Piano, Violonchelo y de la Guitarra | Música Romántica.

ó

la que ustedes prefieran.

Ya saben, en el canal de videos.

.

* * *

.

· . . . . . · ° · . . . . . ·  
 _ **LA MUCAMA**_

.

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Dicen que comenzamos a generar recuerdos a partir de los tres años, y desde que tengo memoria él siempre estuvo presente. Mucho tiempo antes de que yo fuera consciente de cualquier cosa, de si era alguien cercano o si era sólo un vecino. Para mí, él simplemente estaba ahí... siempre fue así. Aunque todo el tiempo lo observaba a la distancia. El enorme patio frente a mi casa se conectaba por alguna razón al patio trasero de la suya, era un inmenso bosque el que parecía rodear aquella enorme mansión.

Lo recuerdo más claramente hasta unos años después, él tenía quizás cinco o seis. Vestido con unos curiosos pantaloncillos de tirantes y su hermoso abrigo color azul, como sus ojos. Yo quería un abrigo así, igual al suyo, con unos holanes en las ropas como las que él usaba, con unos botines tan bonitos, brillantes y negros como los que él tenía. Yo en cambio, tenía que usar ropa gastada, aquella que dejaban mis hermanas mayores o la que mamá me compraba para la navidad en el mercado o la plaza, pero nunca tan bonita, tan fina y de vivos tonos como los que él usaba.

No era un niño presuntuoso a pesar de tenerlo todo, era más bien un pequeño muy amable... aunque vivía terriblemente solo. Yo sentía mucha tristeza al ser en ocasiones el mudo testigo de los desplantes que su madre le hacía, ella parecía ignorarlo todo el tiempo, siempre lo dejaba solo; jugando con sus caballitos de madera, con su elegante triciclo o con aquél cochecito de metal y sillones de cuero rojo que tanta curiosidad me causaba incluso desde lejos. Hacía piruetas en el aire con algún insecto que él mismo reclutaba para subir a sus carritos, el pequeño gato gris frecuentemente era obligado a permanecer como pasajero en el fino juguete con asientos rojos, pero más tardaba aquél travieso niño en obligarlo a quedarse quieto, que pronto y de un salto, la mascota ya había abandonado el viaje. El pequeño corría lleno de energía por la enorme terraza de cantera gris, haciendo gritillos de alegría o de combate con tiradores imaginarios, ¡touché! era la expresión que escuchaba gritar de repente. Usaba la rama de un árbol a manera de florete y corría atacando una y otra vez los pilastrones de su castillo.

Sí, su castillo, porque para mí su casa lo era. De pronto lo observaba subir a los gruesos barandales de piedra que rodeaban toda esa zona y parecía hacer malabares en ellos. Sólo se veía su cabello castaño volar por aquí y por allá, brincaba por todos lados, sus gritos y monólogos los recuerdo bien pues muchas veces me reía a escondidas de todo lo que decía. Sus medias finas y blancas terminaban llenas de hollín y de barro, con la consabida reprimenda que se escucharía más tarde al regresar el niño de sus agotadores juegos. Su madre no se daba cuenta nunca de todo lo que él hacía, porque nunca estaba al pendiente. Se limitaba a regañarlo cuando algo no le parecía correcto, y la verdad es que nada de lo que él hacía le parecía correcto jamás. Mi madre era quien lo cuidaba con discreción y a distancia; por lo mismo, no podía acercarme a acompañarlo. No me lo permitían, pues "no estaba nada bien que yo pretendiese jugar con él".

Después de algún tiempo, una señora llegó a cuidar de él, todo el tiempo lo tenía vigilado, parecía un gendarme controlando sus movimientos. Dejé de verle saltar por todos lados, sus medias permanecían blancas pues ya no le permitían arrastrarse. Los insectos dejaron de ser parte de su arsenal de juguetes y el gato, ni hablar de él. Se mantenía alejado de la casona y permanecía más tiempo con nosotros porque a la "nana" como escuché que mi mamá le llamaba a la madura señora, era alérgica a ese animalito.

Pocas veces salía mi vecino a la terraza a jugar, extrañaba escuchar sus risas y sus ocurrencias. Hasta que meses después y con todo y la presencia de la famosa "nana" ocurrió algo que llamó mi atención.

Un azotón de puerta, un grito llamándole:

 ** _-¡Terruce! ¡vuelve aquí muchacho del demonio!_**

La nana caminó aprisa y alcanzó a detener al niño tomándolo del brazo, lo llevó de regreso hasta donde estaba su madre y ya estando frente a él esa mala señora jaló fuerte de su oreja, después lo abofeteó y vi como él se sostuvo la mejilla y en silencio lloró. La nana se llevó las manos al rostro como arrepintiéndose de haber impedido que el pequeño huyera.

No había hablado nunca con él, pero mi estómago dolía de impotencia, de deseo de ir y propinarle una fuerte patada a esa bruja. ¿Por qué le había pegado? Después pude ver cómo lo jaló del brazo para que entrara con ella de vuelta a la casa y él se soltó de su agarre para correr hasta esconderse en el enorme patio. La mujer ordenó a la nana del niño ir tras él y encontrarlo, mientras ella regresó vociferando enfadada a la mansión. La nana caminó unos pasos hacia el bosque y se detuvo en una banca, se sentó y lloró... tal vez de tristeza.

Mi madre no estaba cerca para reprenderme por acercarme al señorito, ya demasiadas veces me habían advertido que no intentara hablarle, pero en esa ocasión nadie me veía y seguí el sendero por el que vi que se había marchado. No podía ignorar lo que había visto, una fuerte necesidad de asegurarme que se encontraba bien me dio el valor para buscarlo.

No lo encontraba por ningún lado, trataba de poner atención a algún ruido, una señal y nada. Fue hasta que pensé en regresar que escuché su voz, por primera vez hablándome a mí.

 ** _-Aquí estoy... arriba._**

Había trepado una rama de un alto roble. Estaba a unos tres metros de altura. Me miró con sus ojos bonitos desde las alturas, eran azules como el cielo cuando el sol se esta ocultando, como cuando empiezan a salir las primeras estrellas de la noche, todavía estaban llenos de lágrimas y con sus pestañas y mejillas mojadas. Aunque al principio se notaba molesto, terminó sonriendo y ante mi negativa a subir con él, bajó del árbol para acortar la distancia tan pronto me miró devolverle la sonrisa. Después de todo, era yo tan niña como él y su curiosidad al igual que la mía eliminó cualquier barrera entre nosotros.

Siempre llevaba un pañuelo guardado en mi delantal o en los bolsillos de mis vestidos, sequé sus lágrimas con él. Lo miré de cerca y le dije que no se preocupara, que a veces los papás eran muy duros, pero que por las noches, cuando nos íbamos a dormir, siempre se sentaban a un lado de nosotros en la cama y acariciaban nuestro cabello pidiéndonos perdón por si nos habían dado alguna tunda. Eso sucedió en mi caso un par de veces, con esa certeza se lo dije.

Me miraba atento, sonrió y me contestó que su padre nunca estaba, pero que se fingiría dormido hasta esperar a que su madre hiciera eso de pedirle perdón y darle un beso en la noche.

Con frecuencia se escapaba de la nana y nos encontrábamos en el bosque, trepábamos diferentes árboles y un día encontramos uno con un enorme hueco en su interior. Ahí nos resguardamos en una ocasión en que por poco nos descubren.

Siendo niños empezamos una amistad que no sabía de diferencia entre clases, una amistad que no se interesaba en que uno fuese el amo y la otra el sirviente, platicábamos de monstruos y leyendas, de juegos, de autos, barcos, esgrima, caballos y de nuestras familias. Era una alegría cuando su padre salía de la ciudad y se quedaba a cargo de él únicamente su madre y su nana, porque después de todo, el padre tampoco parecía interesarse mucho y a la madre terminó dándole lo mismo con quien se juntara o donde estuviera. La nana se convirtió en la dama de compañía de la señora de la casa y sólo aparentaba estar al pendiente de mi amigo cuando el señor regresaba de sus constantes y prolongados viajes, negligentes las mujeres de la casona sabían que mi madre siempre estaba al pendiente de mi amigo y confiadas en ese hecho desatendían por completo su cuidado. Muchas veces comió con nosotras, reía con nosotras y se volvió de alguna manera parte de mi familia.

En alguna ocasión, nos arrastrábamos como gusanos jugando en la enorme terraza, reíamos a carcajadas y no escuchamos cuando ella se acercó, hasta que, al voltear al frente, casi rocé con mi boca sus hermosas zapatillas blancas; recuerdo cómo la mujer me miró molesta, como si en realidad fuese yo un viscoso gusano y dijo en voz baja...

 ** _-Indudablemente, tu destino será juntarte con los de tu clase, hijito._**

Nunca olvidaré sus palabras, porque dicho esto entró a su castillo sin retar a mi amigo, sin quejarse con mi madre y sin enfadarse más por las ropas sucias de él después de haberse arrastrado; fue como si no nos hubiese visto. No entendí lo que ella dijo, hasta ahora que me había convertido en una mujer. Como hasta ahora comprendo su desamor y profundo rechazo por ese ser tan bello que nada le exigió a ella, que si hubiese tratado con más cariño, con más ternura, habría sabido retribuirle un amor sincero, le habría ayudado a tener un camino mucho menos complicado hasta convertirse en el hombre que ahora era. Él la habría querido tanto.

Un abultado vientre mantuvo descansando por varios meses a la señora de la casa y por lo tanto a la que se suponía era la nana de Terry. Sin asomarse ninguna de las dos bajo ninguna circunstancia para cerciorarse de que mi amigo se encontrara bien, dimos rienda suelta a nuestros juegos, a saltar en las charcas, a atrapar ranas, trepar árboles, correr hasta sentir que el corazón latía en nuestras mejillas, podíamos jugar con el barro que se reblandecía después de una fuerte lluvia, tomar caracoles o lombrices y contarlas al final para ver quién había recolectado más, el que ganara se comía la ración de galletas que le tocara al otro, galletas que desde luego horneaba mi mamá para nosotros, aunque al final, el que ganaba siempre compartía con el que había perdido.

Igual podíamos cortar plantas y remolerlas entre las piedras para simular exquisitos platillos que por supuesto no comíamos, por fin pude jugar con ese cochecito de asientos de cuero rojo y un día, Terry me miró muy serio preguntándome si tenía muñecos para subir al coche. Le dije que no... las que tenía eran viejas y muy grandes para el carrito, el gato ya era enorme y nos rasguñaba enojado cuando queríamos obligarlo entre los dos a subir y dar un paseo en coche. Entonces él me sonrió, recuerdo que se levantó presuroso del suelo y entró corriendo a su casa, perdiéndose entre las enormes puertas de madera. Salió un rato después con unos delicados muñequitos de porcelana y finas ropitas, los puso en mis manos y tranquilamente me dijo:

 _ **-Ahora ya tenemos viajeros.**_

Meternos a la fuente a mojarnos fue algo que me costó además de una fuerte reprimenda, unas buenas nalgadas. Mi madre era muy paciente y de cierta forma consentía nuestros juegos, pero mi padre al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se encargó de dejarme claro que mi lugar era en mi casa y nada más. Un buen tiempo me prohibieron acercarme de nuevo al castillo, particularmente al señorito. Me sentía triste, jugaba con las muñecas viejas de mis hermanas y recordaba a los hermosos viajeros en el carrito de metal. Ni en sueños llegaría a tener juguetes como esos, pero ciertamente no era ninguno de ellos lo que añoraba, lo que en realidad venía haciéndome falta, era su risa, su voz, su compañía.

Una tarde salí de mi alcoba y bajé despacio las escaleras, la Navidad se acercaba y era habitual el aroma a pan de natillas, galletas y empanadas de piña que a mi madre le encantaba hornear. Lo que no era nada común era escuchar la risa alegre y un tantito ronca que resonaba por la estancia mientras me acercaba. Me asomé despacio para no ser descubierta y lo vi, ahí estaba, sentado a la mesa, con una servilleta blanca cubriendo su pecho y sus ropas para no ensuciarse. Era él, tomando un poco de leche y unas galletas en mi taza y plato favoritos. Tenía la cara llena de moronas y estaba sentado en mi lugar, nadie podía sentarse en mi lugar, mucho menos ocupar mis cosas... hacía un drama cada vez que alguna de mis hermanas lo hacía, nadie podía... excepto él.

Mi madre sonrió con ternura al mirarme en el umbral de la puerta y me dijo:

 _ **-Mira a quién tenemos aquí hija, el señorito Terry es nuestro invitado especial.**_

Me pareció de lo más extraño verlo ahí, en nuestra casa, que en realidad era de él. Permanecí en silencio, observándolo, no deseaba ser reprendida de nuevo por hablarle, me acerqué y me senté frente a él sin hacer ningún reproche por mis cosas o mi lugar. Mi madre lo notó y me dijo que podía charlar con él. El señorito me sonrió, le pregunté que hacía ahí y me dijo que tendría un hermano y se había quedado bajo el cuidado de mi mamá.

La preocupación que mi madre sentía al solapar nuestra amistad, desapareció esa tarde y los días siguientes, por lo menos hasta que llegó el señor Duque a conocer a su segundo hijo. Mamá nos contaba historias mientras preparaba las galletas para el té de la señora. Ellos tenían a su propia cocinera, pero las galletas y postres los hacía mamá. Cuidaba de mi amigo con un cariño especial, parecía más su madre que aquella que vivía en la gran casona y... debo confesar que a veces sentía una especie de celos por la atención que al señorito Terry ella procuraba. Pero después recordaba los malos tratos y ofensas de quien debería amarlo más y me alegraba que él pudiera encontrar con nosotros la atención y ¿por qué no?, el cariño que no tenía en su familia.

Así pasó el tiempo, de repente dejé de verlo con la misma frecuencia, seguía emocionándome cada que volvía a encontrarlo, esa señora que habían contratado para cuidarlo parecía haberse percatado de nuestra amistad y como ave de mal agüero, puso distancia y más prohibiciones entre nosotros. No jugábamos juntos como antes, sus juguetes ya no permanecían en la terraza, no lo dejaban salir ya casi nunca y claro está que cuando lo hacía por ningún motivo debía hablarle. Era muy difícil verlo, ahora tenía a la nana que siempre seguía sus pasos, pues la señora de la casa tenía una enfermera que le ayudaba con su bebé. La nana era amable después de todo, pero reglas eran reglas y ya nunca podría acercarme, aunque muriera de ganas de tomar su mano y correr por el bosque ahora que la nieve desaparecía del paisaje.

Pasaron los meses y volvimos a encontrarnos alguna vez, cuando por suerte su nana se ocupaba o distraía en algo y corríamos a nuestro refugio entre las ramas de los árboles que volvían a reverdecer con su follaje, volvimos a mojarnos entre la lluvia en el verano, perseguimos ardillas y atrapé una llevándome una tremenda mordida. Nunca podré olvidar la carita de preocupación de mi amigo al ver las gotitas de sangre cubrir mi dedo.

 ** _-Debo hacer algo, ven conmigo, voy a curarte._**

 ** _-No Terry, no pueden vernos juntos ¿recuerdas?, estaremos en problemas._**

Sacó su pañuelito azul claro y envolvió mi dedo en él con mucho cuidado. Mantuvo presionando un poco con sus manos y besó mi frente.

 ** _-Nunca pensé que te mordería esa tonta ardilla, discúlpame._**

 ** _-Terry no fue tu culpa._**

 ** _-Lo fue, debí cuidarte más, vamos con tu mamá, ella sabrá que hacer._**

Un día dejé de verlo. El cielo estaba despejado, corría el mes de septiembre y cuando abrí las ventanas un viento fresco entró a la pequeña habitación que compartía con mis hermanas. Mi madre me dijo que debía apresurarme, que ya iba tarde a mi primer día de clases. Pronto pensé en esos ojos azules, mirándome atentos mientras le platicaba todo lo importante que tendría que contarle, no me importaba cómo lo haría, pero si podía distraer un par de minutos a su nana, a mis padres o hermanas... le contaría todo a Terry. En mi ignorancia, le pregunté a mamá si asistiríamos juntos a la misma escuela y una de mis hermanas se burló de mí llamándome tonta. Mi madre la reprendió y me explicó que Terry ya se había ido a su propia escuela, que era una distinta a la mía y que en lo futuro dejara ya de llamarle por su nombre y me dirigiese a él de forma apropiada. Renegué mentalmente por eso, si él no se quejaba ¿por qué insistían tanto en que le llamara de una forma o de otra? Traté de consolarme pensando que no importaba nada de lo que ellos opinaran, él siempre me llamaba por mi nombre y cuando yo le llamaba a él por el suyo, no le molestaba pues me sonreía, así de fácil y simples eran las cosas entre nosotros.

Cuando estaba en la escuela, me imaginaba cómo sería si él estuviese en mi grupo. Pero la algarabía de las nuevas amiguitas y la novedad de una etapa escolar pronto me hicieron olvidar mis tristezas.

Fue hasta que volví a casa cuando repasé con atención la respuesta que mi madre me había dado en el desayuno: Terry ya se había ido a su propia escuela... ¿dónde estaba esa escuela, por qué no había entrado a la misma que yo? ¿hasta cuando iba a verlo de nuevo? Me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, no lo vería pronto. Quería mostrarle mis dibujos, mis letras... preguntarle cómo era su escuela. Sin importar cuanto tardara en volver, yo estaría ahí, esperando. Pero todavía después de comer mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos pidiéndome ayuda con la cocina mientras ella y mis hermanas iban a hacer lo mismo en la gran casona.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de casa, mi madre se volvió para decirme en voz baja:

 _ **-Deja esa idea del señorito en paz hija, él pertenece a otro mundo, está en un colegio diferente, con amistades diferentes.**_

 _ **-Soy su amiga, ¿por qué no puedo serlo más?.**_

 _ **-El tardará mucho en volver, ustedes son amigos ahora que son niños... pero mi amor, un día esas diferencias serán mucho más marcadas y tal vez... tal vez él haya cambiado cuando regrese.**_

 _ **-No regresará cambiado mamá, él es muy bueno.**_

 _ **-No quiero que te vayas a sentir mal por eso hija, mira, es mejor que hagas amigas de tu escuela, podrás invitarlas a casa y hornearé galletas para ustedes ¿qué te parece?... tengo que darme prisa, tus hermanas están solas y debo acompañarlas. En cuanto termines aquí empieza con tus deberes escolares, ¿de acuerdo?**_

Sentí una gran molestia y un gran vacío en mi corazón de niña. ¿Así tan fácil podían decirle a una pequeña quien podía ser su amigo y quien no? Pues ahora menos tendría amigas. Ya en mi habitación, miré hacia su ventana y pensé; ¿por qué no me había dicho que se iba? ¿por qué no se había despedido? ¿es que ya estaba cambiando desde ahora? Tal vez tardaría un par de meses, medio año... o un año completo. Me habría gustado desearle suerte, hacerle algún dibujo. Sí, tal vez cuando volviera... podría hablarle de nuevo.

Pero el tiempo otra vez pasó y yo me quedé esperando. Le hice varios dibujos... en realidad fueron muchos. Estaba convencida de que él no regresaría distinto, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que así fuera... miraba siempre hacia su ventana, cada que me marchaba temprano a la escuela, cada que llegaba de vuelta a casa.

Pasaron días, semanas y meses enteros antes de que pudiera verlo otra vez, aunque era una niña y mi mundo de juegos y deberes ocupaba mi mente, extrañaba encontrarlo comiendo galletas en mi plato, sonriendo porque pronto escaparíamos juntos al bosque. Echaba de menos su risa, sus travesuras, extrañaba verlo bajar corriendo la escalinata de piedra para llegar a mi puerta, sus ocurrencias como aquella vez que presuroso me jaló hacia él para escondernos tras los arbustos, diciendo que su mamá era mala y que más que una madre, parecía un cerdo; fue cuando comenzó a llamarle en secreto "Madame cara de cerdo". Cubrí mi boca con fuerza porque las carcajadas escaparían escandalosas al escucharlo decir eso. Tenía desde niño una capacidad increíble para hacerme reír a carcajadas, mientras él me miraba sonriendo, contento por esa complicidad que era sólo de nosotros, lo que volvía increíble la amistad que teníamos... por eso sabía que él sería siempre el mismo conmigo. Estaba convencida de ello.

Sabía que él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres y por tal razón no volvería a casa tan frecuentemente. Sabía también que algunas vacaciones las pasaba en Escocia, en una Villa enorme que también tenían los Granchester, allá trabajaba mi tía que era viuda para solventar los gastos y la manutención de mi primo, sólo que cuando comenzaba el ciclo escolar, ella viajaba de regreso al colegio San Pablo dejando a mi primo al cuidado de mi abuela, según escuché platicar a mis padres, ahí mismo, en ese colegio estudiaba Terry.

Llegaron las vacaciones y sólo lo vi un par de veces a lo lejos, ambos teníamos diez años, regresó para un invierno, lo recuerdo perfecto porque deseaba hacer muñecos de nieve con él, pero la nana que siempre rondaba cerca hacía imposibles mis intentos de hablarle y alguna vez se atrevió a decirme ella también, que mi lugar no era de amiga del niño Terry, que mejor regresara por donde había venido o le informaría a mi padre de mi obstinado comportamiento. Hasta ese día pensé que aquella señora era amable, de pronto se había vuelto tan bruja como la Duquesa. Y es que, desde aquel refrescante y prohibido chapuzón en la fuente, me tenían bien vigilada.

Recuerdo que ya era yo más alta y mi cuerpo estaba creciendo. El en cambio se había vuelto huraño, apático y con sus constantes rabietas parecía ser un niño más pequeño que yo. Alguna vez salí por suerte al pórtico y lo encontré asomado en su ventana, me miró muy serio, ya no me sonreía, ni bajaba a encontrarse conmigo. Algo había cambiado... para ese entonces ya no me permitían acercarme por ningún motivo si el regresaba. El padre de Terry se había enterado que manteníamos una amistad gracias a los informes de la bruja de la nana y había solicitado a mis padres que me mantuvieran a distancia. Él por su parte, comenzó a llevar a Terry a los clubes de equitación y clases de esgrima. Las artes de la alta sociedad que como buen caballero de clase noble debía dominar.

Mi madre y mis hermanas cuidaban cada uno de mis movimientos y me sermoneaban cada vez que con algún pretexto salía insistente al patio de enfrente con tal de mirarlo aunque fuera de lejos.

 _ **-¡Necia!**_

 _ **-¡Testaruda!**_

 _ **-¡Cabezona!**_

 _ **-¡Entiende que nos echarán de aquí si insistes en ser amiga del señorito!**_ -Era la frase que todo el tiempo repetían.

Y yo queriendo saber que era de él, cómo estaba, cómo le iba en su escuela, si extrañaba a su padre o a su hermano; ahora venía en camino otro bebé a su familia y a Terry lo mantenían tan lejos. Quería también saber si me extrañaba a mí tanto como yo lo extrañaba a él, porque quería creer que él no deseaba poner distancia entre él y yo, todo eso era lío de los complicados adultos, no de nosotros. Mi amigo estaba perdiéndose de ver crecer a su hermanito, era un pequeño muy inquieto, aunque casi no se parecía a Terry. Terry tenía los ojos más bonitos y su cabello, su boca, sus manos, su sonrisa... todo era tan distinto en él; y sí, mucho más hermoso era también.

Pasaban pronto los días y no me enteraba que ya se había ido de vuelta al colegio hasta que me permitían salir de nuevo con toda la libertad a los patios. Como si yo fuese un animalito enjaulado, como si soltarme mientras él estaba representara peligro alguno para él o mordiera y le pudiera contagiar la rabia. Me llenaba de tristeza y de indignación con mis padres, pero también trataba de entenderlos. La bocota indiscreta de la nana había arruinado nuestra oportunidad de seguir siendo amigos.

Cuando mi caligrafía había mejorado y mis trazos eran definidos y bien hechos, se me ocurrió que podría enviarle una carta, mi padre habló en esa ocasión muy claro conmigo. Me explicó las diferencias entre el señorito y yo, me dolió entender al fin que habíamos llevado una amistad clandestina, que no sería bien visto que me acercara a él y que de hacerlo, no era broma cuando decía que nuestra permanencia como empleados de los Granchester terminaría en cuanto el señor Duque se enterara. Hasta ese día entendí y de una buena vez, que la casa que habitaba ni siquiera podía llamarla mía. Que era una casa que se nos prestaba mientras estuviésemos al servicio de tan distinguida familia. Mi padre era el mayordomo del señor Duque y mi madre la ama de llaves de la Duquesa, hasta entonces me quedó claro que mis hermanas eran mucamas de esa casa y no las cuidadoras del pequeño Richard, comprendí que pronto sería mi turno de conocer tan elegante mansión cuando ya estuviese en edad para fregar y pulir los pisos, lavar la loza y convertirme en servidumbre... del señorito. Finalmente entendí el por qué de tantas prohibiciones y tantas diferencias.

Y así siguió pasando el tiempo. Cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor para empezar a trabajar en la casona, lejos de molestarme, me sentí emocionada. Por primera vez conocería ese lugar donde mi amigo había vivido algún tiempo. Aunque los rastros de él sólo estaban presentes en su dormitorio que se mantenía listo para cuando él volviera y en ese retrato al óleo que conservaba el señor en su oficina personal.

La primera vez que entré al castillo como solía llamarle, me encontré con una construcción antigua y sobria. Era definitivamente más oscura que mi casa, quizá por el color de la piedra en los muros, quizá por que esa casa tuvo de todo menos un verdadero calor de hogar. Todas las puertas eran de fina madera de caoba, desde las impresionantes que permitían el acceso, hasta las interiores que tenía cada habitación. Los muebles eran grandes, finos, elegantes y macizos. Había preciosas pinturas en casi todos los salones y estancias de la mansión. Una en especial llamaba mi atención; la de la gran biblioteca del Duque; en ella posaban un hombre bastante mayor sentado en un enorme sillón, el señor Duque de pie a su derecha y mi pequeño amigo sentado en el regazo del que a mi parecer, era el abuelo. Todos ellos tan distintos y tan iguales al mismo tiempo. Vistiendo elegantes ropas con botones dorados y capas, los mayores con espadas a sus costados, barbas y bigote recortados y mi amigo... con sus ojitos tristes, con ese semblante de soledad y tristeza que impedía que una sonrisa brillara por completo en su bello rostro.

La primera vez que entré a su habitación, observé más que con detenimiento con adoración sus pertenencias, el armario lleno con sus ropas que había dejado. El abriguito azul cuyas mangas para entonces me llegaban a los codos. La colección enorme de ropa, zapatitos y botines que bien podrían ser donados a la caridad habiendo tanta necesidad en Londres, pero que por alguna razón prefería continuar en el olvido, formando parte de la habitación olvidada del hijo olvidado.

Me atreví a sentarme un momento en su cama, un mueble enorme con dosel de sobria madera. Después fui más osada y me recosté en ella, sintiendo la suavidad que otrora lo arroparía en sus sueños de niño, estiré mis brazos y me incorporé casi de un salto cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo. Descubrí que no había sido nadie y seguí curioseando en el armario, a pesar del ligero miedo que me había invadido al recordar de pronto nuestras charlas sobre fantasmas, porque según Terry su casa estaba llena de ellos.

Sin prestar más atención a los incómodos pensamientos, me encontré con sus caballitos de madera, con sus cochecitos miniatura y con el carro de metal y asientos de cuero rojo, los acaricié con mis dedos extrañando más que nunca ese pasado de algunos pocos años atrás. Donde Terry era parte importante de mi mundo, porque era él todos mis amigos, mis días alegres, mis tardes lluviosas, mis noches de cansancio y mi esperanza de verlo al día siguiente. Porque mi corazón latía complacido al saberme útil para apaciguar su soledad, para demostrarle que había alguien que amaba verlo sonreír... alguien que le amaba desde entonces.

Crecí acostumbrándome a sus prolongadas ausencias, a hacer mi vida ya sin extrañarle tanto. Entraba a su habitación y sacudía un poco sus muebles, sus pertenencias. Poco a poco aprendí a hacer mis labores ya sin mirar con aquella interminable añoranza todo aquello que me hablaba de él, que parecía decirme su nombre y pedirme en silencio que no le olvidara. Porque algo me decía muy en el fondo, que él seguía solo, que ese colegio a donde había ido, que sus vacaciones en Escocia, que cada año lejos de casa, eran parte de un plan para no molestar a la señora, para no estorbarle y dejarla tranquila con sus otros hijos que ahora ya eran tres, y no, ninguno se parecía a Terry. Atrás había quedado aquella infancia y los gratos recuerdos que compartí con ese señorito de hermosas facciones y alma preciosa.

A veces, por las noches, solía sentarme en el pórtico de "nuestra casa", y miraba hacia las estrellas, hacia la luna... le pedía a Dios, a mis ángeles, que también a él lo cuidaran, que también por el velaran, porque yo si tenía una madre y un padre que oraban siempre por mí y por mis hermanas, pero me preguntaba si él tenía a alguien. Miraba a la oscuridad de su ventana y después de suspirar incontables noches rogaba al cielo, porque estuviera bien... porque fuera feliz.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

.

Otro par de años pasaron, me había convertido ya en una señorita de quince, ya no lo recordaba todos los días, sólo cuando me tocaba acudir a su recámara a hacer la limpieza. Lo que en otro tiempo me llevara un par de horas y otro par de pretextos para demorarme más de la cuenta contemplando, recordando, ahora lo realizaba en unos minutos. Mi vida era la escuela y mi familia. Tenía muy pocas amigas, si acaso un par de ellas; siempre fui considerada una rareza y a las criaturas como yo, las solían hacer a un lado los demás... no me importaba, mi refugio lo encontré en la lectura. Mi padre me consentía trayéndome libros que a su parecer cultivaban mi alma, mi espíritu. Me decía que no leyera novelas de amor, que eso sólo me haría perder el tiempo soñando con un príncipe azul que nunca llegaría, que para ser honestos esos ni siquiera existían.

Y de alguna forma me las ingeniaba para leer cuanto yo quería, soñaba con castillos y con hadas, con princesas y con el amor. Un amor que todavía no conocía, soñaba que de entre el bosque (que para mí era el gigantesco patio de los Granchester), alguna vez llegaría mi príncipe, a pie o a caballo... daba lo mismo, tal vez lo encontraría espiándome desde alguna rama del roble... me burlé de mí misma al darme cuenta que el rostro de ese príncipe siempre era el mismo... que mi más ferviente deseo era crecer y encontrar a alguien que se le pareciera, que fuera así como él, que me hiciera reír igual y su recuerdo al despedirnos cada tarde en el pórtico me arrancara los suspiros que en ocasiones me sorprendía teniendo por el recuerdo de alguien más. Porque aunque estaba segura que el señorito sólo sería un sueño para mí, también anhelaba que en algún lugar del mundo existiera alguien si no igual muy parecido, pero con el mismo valor en las ropas y en la piel que el mío.

Leí a Marcel Proust, la Odisea de Homero, Madame Bovary de Gustave Flaubert, y muy bien escondidos, para que no me negasen la oportunidad de soñar con el amor, tenía a William Shakespeare y a Jane Austen con una colección de obras que me hacían llorar como Magdalena. El primero lo había conseguido con mi profesora de literatura gracias a mis excelentes notas, con la consigna de devolverlo de cuando en cuando para volver a obtenerlo prestado. Las obras de Jane Austen las había comprado con el fruto de mis ahorros. Pero Romeo y Julieta siempre serían por mucho mis favoritos, lo leí y releí imaginando esas escenas, lloré en mis noches de lectura cada vez que llegaba al punto álgido de la separación de los amantes. Lloré más aun al desear con todas mis fuerzas que esas dos almas estuviesen juntas a pesar de que en esta vida les resultó imposible, a pesar de sospechar que pudieron ser reales o el producto de la imaginación de mi querido William. Lloré también al visualizar mi palpable realidad tan similar a la de ellos y sopesar la posibilidad, que tal vez... un gran amor, un verdadero amor así, nunca llegaría a mi puerta.

Una tarde, escuché a una de mis hermanas decirle a la otra que el señorito Terry llegaría pronto, todo debía ser preparado para de inmediato sacar sus antiguas ropas y limpiar acomodando en su pieza todo lo nuevo. Sin saber por qué razón, mi corazón y mi estómago dieron un vuelco y me pregunté cuanto habría crecido después de varios años de no saber nada de él. Si acaso seguía siendo aquél chico afable o se habría vuelto un pedante y presumido como los jóvenes de la nobleza a la que pertenecía, que era por todo el mundo sabido iban por ahí con sus aires de superioridad, miraban siempre hacia abajo a la servidumbre y se ufanaban en los modales, logros deportivos y poderío económico de sus familias para sustentar su propia valía.

Esa misma noche, durante la cena, papá nos pidió preparar muy temprano la lujosa habitación para cuando llegase el joven Granchester y estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera. Aunque minutos después al mirar mi rostro, cambió de opinión para decirle a mi madre que sería ella exclusivamente quien se encargaría de atender al susodicho.

Me fui a acostar con esa incertidumbre, más que incertidumbre era una espesa curiosidad por imaginarlo, por querer saber si se acordaría todavía de mí. Si alguna vez le había hecho falta. Tardé en conciliar el sueño imaginando mil situaciones románticas, lo vestí de Romeo en mi mente y me di el lujo de ser su Julieta. A fin de cuentas nadie lo sabría, mis sueños eran ese lugar donde cientos de veces me encontré con él y charlé mirando sus ojos hasta el cansancio, sin que nadie me lo prohibiese, sin que nadie juzgase mi pobreza y me recordara que mi lugar era lustrando su suelo y no alcanzando en un beso suyo el cielo. Pero justo antes de conciliar el sueño, llegó la fría certeza de que el Joven Granchester era una realidad inalcanzable para mí. Más que Romeo y Julieta sería si acaso la historia de Cenicienta la que podría repetir, con la dolorosa verdad de que sólo en los cuentos, la cenicienta logra conseguir el amor del príncipe.

Estaba nerviosa, torpe era poco, no me concentraba en las tareas asignadas en la casa Granchester y ni qué decir de la escuela, era un caos completo... pensaba y pensaba. Al final decidí adjudicarle al joven Granchester una serie de características físicas que probablemente tenía y que en mis sueños no aparecían. Le llené el rostro de acné, le puse unas muchas libras de más, una estatura bastante menor a la mía, el cabello descuidado y la voz... una voz de niño mimado y pedante. Tal vez eso sería suficiente para disminuir el nervio avasallante que me golpeaba fuerte en el estómago cada mañana al despertar y pensar que ese, podría ser el día de volver a verlo.

Y una tarde de finales de otoño llegó finalmente el joven, la calle estaba tapiada de hojarasca en sus tonos tierras y ocres. Por indicación del Duque, lo esperábamos de pie muy cerca de la entrada, varios empleados más de la gran mansión, mis padres, mis hermanas y yo para recibir sus pertenencias y acomodar todo para su comodidad. No estaba presente ni siquiera por cortesía la señora de la casa. A estas alturas ya sabía que en realidad no era su madre, sino la segunda esposa del Duque... y es que fue por demás obvio, analizando la diferencia de rasgos, comparando las finas y estéticas facciones de uno, con la tosca y poco agraciada fisonomía de la otra, hasta entonces le encontré sentido a lo confesado en completa confidencialidad por mi madre, ya que aunque era un secreto a voces la relación de parentesco entre el joven Terruce y la Duquesa, no era un tema que debiese andar en boca de la servidumbre. Por lo mismo y para evitar indiscreciones se me había ocultado esa información hasta que ya tuviese un criterio para entenderlo.

Un automóvil negro me sacó de mis pensamientos, pues anunciaba su llegada con una ruidosa bocina que el mismo conductor presionaba. Pensé que el chofer sería reprendido por tal atrevimiento. Hacer tal escándalo frente a la mansión de un Duque, seguro le costaría el empleo. Por si fuera poco, el tipo frenó con brusquedad y levantó toda la tierra y hojas del mundo con su llegada.

La polvareda se dispersó en el aire y llegó hasta mis ojos. Me costó un poco respirar por el terregal revoloteando en mis fosas nasales. Me molesté mucho, ahora el joven Granchester me encontraría hecha un polvorón y no era que deseara llamar su atención, no me importaba en lo absoluto lo que el regordete adolescente pudiera pensar de mí, por si fuera poco, en su colegio debía haber señoritas de alta sociedad y nobleza, hermosas y delicadas como princesas... pero tampoco había planeado que este rufián conductor acabara con la limpieza en mis ropas y mi aseo personal. El osado chofer bajó con desparpajo y se movía por aquí y por allá. Mi padre y otros empleados se acercaron para ayudarle pronto con su equipaje y cajas que llevaba en el automóvil descapotable. Su aspecto informal me parecía una completa irreverencia. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca desabotonada en la parte superior, su cabello largo y suelto hasta el hombro y por si fuera poco un aire de rebeldía ostentaba el ufano empleado. Empleado que con sólo un vistazo me había provocado un temblor de piernas pues era indiscutiblemente el hombre más hermoso que había visto hasta entonces. Sonreí mientras miraba el aire de suficiencia con que se desenvolvía aquel mozo; _alguien así para mí_... pensé. Ahora no importaba el joven Granchester, no creía que pudiera opacar el primor que ante mis ojos se revelaba en ese momento.

Su actitud despreocupada y hasta cierto punto retadora me hizo pensar que el joven aquél tenía los minutos contados como chofer y eso sería una lástima, era nuevo, eso era un hecho. No sabía comportarse y su forma de conducir era bastante mala. No sabía si hacer algún gesto reprobatorio por su actitud o simple y sencillamente sonreírle, pues era en verdad encantador. Pero me contuve de hacer lo primero o lo segundo justo en el instante en que escuché tres palabras... aquellas que hacía tanto no le había escuchado a mi madre decir...

 ** _-Bienvenido mi niño..._**

Y el chofer miró a mi madre, una sonrisa apenas pintada en sus labios le hizo saber a mamá que en verdad apreciaba su recibimiento.

Caminando erguido, con la seguridad de quien se sabe hermoso. Asintió despacio y la seriedad regresó a su rostro. Tomó un par de objetos del asiento trasero y se encaminó a la entrada. Y he ahí mi respuesta, había cambiado, ahora era un joven de 15 años, como yo, pero bastante más alto, seguro de sí mismo, con una figura espigada y no regordeta como había querido imaginarlo, con su rostro pulcro y bello, como lo recordaba, con sus ropas que ahora casualmente no me parecían tan informales. Llegó a la mansión con ese aire de dueño y señor del lugar... hasta de la casa que yo habitaba. Se detuvo un momento para mirar todo, como reconociendo, como recordando... Saludó a todos con un asentimiento y la seriedad bien ensayada en su semblante, avanzó despacio mirándonos a cada uno y sentí mi corazón latir aprisa cuando se detuvo por un momento frente a mí, tal vez sólo imaginé que disminuyó el paso y en realidad no lo hizo, pero juro, que pude percibir su mirada mientras yo me concentraba en el suelo cubierto de hojarasca. Estaba nerviosa, tenía mis manos entrelazadas y mi rostro ruborizado, podía sentirlo. Me recordaba... sí, cinco años y el señorito aún sabía quien era yo.

Entonces me di el valor tomando un poco de la confianza con que le hablaba algunas noches en mis sueños. Había practicado tantas veces frente al espejo ese momento, lo imaginaba frente a mí, sonriéndome, saboreaba cada segundo del reencuentro en mi imaginación. Pero como en la vida real todo ocurre tan distinto, así también en un par de segundos él ya había seguido su camino. Mis hermanas caminaron presurosas con algunos empaques que él traía consigo como presentes, mi padre llamó la atención al chofer que había sido relegado al asiento del copiloto y aquél se defendió diciendo que lo había hecho sólo obedeciendo las órdenes del joven Granchester. Otros empleados llevaron sus pesados maletines a la mansión, el reconvenido chofer se encargó de acomodar el automóvil al interior de la propiedad, mi madre los siguió a todos ellos con algunos objetos en los brazos y se giró para verme.

 ** _-Vamos querida, hay mucho que hacer, podrías ayudarme..._**

Tomé las cosas y ayudé con la carga. Con discreción volví a mirar a lo lejos sus cabellos castaños y sus lustrosos zapatos negros subir por las escalinatas hacia la entrada de su casa. Sus ropas seguían siendo finas, impecables. Su andar era diferente, su estatura y sus facciones conservaban la galanura de siempre, pero había algo distinto; seguía siendo el Terry de mis recuerdos... pero también había cambiado.

No sentí más esa conexión que tuvimos de niños, ese lazo que me hizo pensar ingenuamente que aun con el pasar del tiempo seguiríamos siendo los mismos, la verdad era que no existía más y se había quedado atrás como una colección de escenas invaluables de mi más tierno pasado. Pero sólo eso.

Y así transcurrieron los días. En las noches buscaba algún pretexto para salir al patio, me gustaba observar las estrellas y escuchar en medio de la noche, el sonido del viento entre los arboles haciendo sonar las hojas secas en su carrera por el suelo, arrancando las que morían en las enramadas. Los insectos nocturnos con sus rítmicas estridulaciones me llevaban sin querer a pensar y a seguir recordando. Mi necia curiosidad desvió mi vista hacia su ventana y me encontré con su luz encendida, aunque él por el momento no se asomaba. Decir que sentía algún pesar o tristeza por tal situación sería mentir, porque cuando pasa el tiempo y se convierte en años de por medio se acostumbra el alma a las ausencias... se acostumbra a rellenar el hueco que deja esa persona con cientos de libros, con deberes, con más personas y con cualquier cosa... poco a poco y aunque las memorias persisten, las ansias y el extrañar a alguien se modifica a algo parecido a la resignación.

Y ya me había acostumbrado... y ya había perdido la imperiosa necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve filosofando entre el ser o no ser, entre el estar y el extrañar, me gustaba creer que era una chica muy sabia a mis quince años. Mientras otras chicas de mi edad soñaban con casarse, con trabajar en una mansión como la de los Granchester, con ser maestras o enfermeras, mis pensamientos me hacían creer que algún día llegaría muy lejos... sería quizás una escritora. Sí, como Jane Austen, como William Shakespeare... después, mis ojos sin querer se posaron en la ventana de esa habitación iluminada. Y no porque tuviese en verdad una ilusión romántica con mi amigo de la infancia. De pronto me conformaba con saberme con la madurez suficiente para contemplar el paso del tiempo y la manera en cómo transformaba la vida de las personas, cómo hacía crecer los árboles, los prados, como pasaba sin prisa haciéndolo florecer todo, dando paso a las estaciones, haciendo nacer niños, haciendo cambiar mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi hermana estuviera muy cerca de casarse y dejarnos para irse a Aberdeen, Escocia. Y todo cambiaba, y entonces me sentí avergonzada porque ahí estaba él, mirándome desde lo alto, cuan alto estaba metafóricamente en comparación conmigo.

Quise desviar la mirada, porque me sentí pequeña. Porque la influencia de las palabras y los conceptos que te graban a fuego en la cabeza pesan aunque tus ideales sean diferentes. Porque pude ver con perfecta nitidez lo absurdo de mi nostalgia por su presencia. Y mas pequeña me sentí cuando dos segundos más tarde él corría sus cortinas para no verme.

Sin duda, había cambiado.

A la mañana siguiente, volvía de hacer unas compras en la plaza. Llevaba unas cestas con mercancía y rogaba por alcanzar a llegar hasta el pórtico sin tirarlo todo. Traté de bajar las cosas al suelo para sacar la llave de mi bolsillo, pero un movimiento en falso y los blanquillos habrían terminado estrellados en el suelo. Estaba a punto de llamarle a mi madre para que me abriera la puerta y me ayudara, cuando se abrió sola. Fue ahí, cuando más cerca estaba de creer que los príncipes no existían, cuando ya había saldado esa cuenta con el pasado y mi espesa curiosidad por saber de Terry se había reducido a un... sí cambió después de todo, fue justo ahí que la vida me sorprendió con una voz que no pensé volvería a llamarme con tanta familiaridad, con esa confianza de antaño.

 _ **-Dame eso, te ayudo.**_

Y me quedé petrificada, mirando sus ojos, sus labios. Contesté de inmediato sin amilanarme, sin mostrar milagrosamente ni una pizca de rubor o nerviosismo. Recordé la noche anterior y cómo había cerrado sus cortinas en mi cara. Recordé con orgullo y con molestia cómo había entrado de regreso a casa la noche anterior, haciendo una nota mental de no volver a buscar la ocasión de saludarle, mucho mejor si podía incluso perderme de esos encuentros hasta que se fuera de vuelta a su "amado colegio".

Miró mi cargamento y lo tomó para que pudiese descansar, me resistí un poco haciéndome la valiente, no deseaba su ayuda aunque la necesitara. Me miró con una sonrisa de lado, como llamándome necia con esa mirada que inexplicablemente seguía leyendo a la perfección. Volvió al interior caminando con la confianza de alguien que sabe el camino directo a las empanadas de mi madre. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, usando mi taza y mi plato, que aunque ya eran otros... seguían siendo los míos.

Miré a mi madre y fue hasta entonces cuando me percaté de mi ceño fruncido, no se iba a librar de mi interrogatorio. Agradecí el gesto al joven Granchester y sin decir nada más hice una ligera venia ante él para retirarme, cuando otra vez, con esa voz que a pesar de no ser la de un hombre adulto, ya comenzaba a mostrar ese delicioso y grave tinte de gallardía y autoridad que seguramente con los años derretiría a cualquier dama.

 _ **-Anoche... bajé un momento...**_

Me volví hacia él y observé enajenada como posaba su mano en la nuca y miró de reojo a mi madre, dándose cuenta que había sido indiscreto.

 ** _-Cuando llegué hasta aquí ya habías cerrado la puerta y no quise molestar, noté que olvidaste tu libro y yo..._**

Y ahora fue su rostro el que ruborizó ligeramente. Pero ese gesto encendió en mí un destello de esperanza, ¿lo estaba recuperando? ¿sería posible que volvieran los viejos y buenos tiempos?

 ** _-... lo llevé conmigo, quería devolvértelo personalmente._**

Sólo me bastó volver a mirar un par de segundos su rostro con esa sonrisa queriendo escapar de sus labios, con esas cejas pobladas y sus largas pestañas más tupidas que antes, con esos ojos bonitos poseedores de un extraño poder seductor, para que yo sintiera la sangre agolparse furiosa en mi rostro. Tragué en seco. Sus blancas y largas manos, sostenían el viejo libro y avanzando un par de pasos hacia mí, extendió su brazo para devolvérmelo. Mi seguridad se esfumó, mi voz, mis piernas y mis manos temblaron ligeramente al recibir el objeto, sin atreverme a mirarle una vez más a los ojos cuando sus dedos rozaron un instante los míos.

 ** _-No es mío, es de la escuela._**

Terry miraba atento el libro y analizaba mi reacción. Mi madre salió de la cocina y ubicándose detrás de él, fue ahora quien levantaba una de sus cejas en ese lenguaje secreto de nosotras que significaba más tarde tendríamos una charla.

 _ **-Es una vieja edición, la pasta está gastada, las páginas ya están amarillentas... ¿ves?**_ -dije mientras recorría con mis dedos algunas de las hojas y mostraba a detalle lo cansado del libro. **_-Pero me gusta..._** -volví a decir.

 _ **-En ocasiones, lo viejo es lo mejor... lo que tiene más valor para nosotros**_ -acarició con cuidado el viejo empastado _**-siempre es bueno... tomar lo que nos hace felices, aunque eso signifique volver a lo viejo.**_

Y me sonrió dando otro paso hacia mí y tomando mis manos para entregarme el libro.

Justo cuando creí que los príncipes ya no existían, cuando me estaba asegurando de pensar que vivían exclusivamente en las novelas de amor, regresó el señorito, el joven Granchester... inquietando mi corazón como nunca lo había hecho...

También en eso había cambiado...

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias:**_

 _ **La verdad es que estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento a este mini fic. No pensaba tener tanta concurrencia en mis reviews y alertas.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer a pesar de que no sea la tradicional historia en la que la pecosa es personaje principal.**_

 _ **Blanca G:**_ Gracias por tu apoyo siempre Blanca! Esa frase fue tierna pero triste ¿verdad? Tuve que conectarme con muchos sentimientos de mi propia infancia para escribir este capítulo. Y que risa con eso de los hermanitos de Terry, en verdad te parecían feos? jajajaja bueno, la verdad es que si, un poquito! jajajaja Saludos bonita.

 _ **Guest:**_ Muchas gracias por tu breve pero alentador comentario!

 _ **AnastasiaRomanov:**_ Hola Anastasia! Que gusto leerte entre mis lectoras. La intención era esa, demostrar la tristeza que rodeó a Terry desde chiquito. Porque muchas lo tachan de soberbio, alcohólico y mala persona, pero la verdad es que no tuvo nunca nada fácil. Lo que me preocupa es que deseas que Candy sea quien llegue a alegrar su vida y eso en esta historia no sucederá. Si decides seguirme leyendo me dará mucho gusto, si decides que no... voy a comprender. Un beso enorme para ti.

 _ **Moonlove86:**_ Ahhhh! pues sí...

Jajajajaja y cómo me encanta que leas mis locuras. Gracias por tu apoyo, por leerme mi capítulo mientras haces tus compras, por permitirme ser tu Liverpool (parte de tu vida) aunque sea por medio del teléfono. Te quiero mucho amiga. Lo sé y lo sabes.

 _ **Stormaw:**_ Heyyy tuuu! hermosa que te estás pensando que no se te extraña o que? Muero por saber que sigue en Una nueva oportunidad. Ya se que soy la menos indicada para decirlo porque tengo muchos pendientes pero, por lo menos en este fic no me atrasaré. Ya está terminado. Gracias por tu apoyo bonita.

 _ **Norma:**_ Gracias Norma! Me encanta que te haya encantado. ¿Verdad que es bella la mucama? Un beso para ti.

Y mil gracias a:

 _ **Airun Grandchester, Moonlove86 y Litzie**_. Por recibir las alertas de actualización.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

 **.**

Volver a ver sus ojos y su sonrisa después de tantos años, fue un regalo que agradecí a mi madre. Si el cocinar esos postres sería el motivo de sus frecuentes visitas, pensaría seriamente en aprender las mejores recetas de mamá. Busqué además entre mi basta colección de libros algo que me ayudara a preparar la mejor y más novedosa repostería; pero mi euforia pasó pronto cuando me di cuenta que hacerlo significaría delatarme ante mi madre o mis hermanas. Y desistí en mi idea, porque estaba actuando casi como una chiquilla enamorada... y curiosamente lo era, ¡para qué engañarme más!, si desde hacía tiempo lo sabía cuando en mis más bellas fantasías era el rostro de Terry el que imaginaba, era su recuerdo y la ilusión de volver a verlo la que me acompañó todo ese tiempo en su ausencia.

Encontrarnos de nuevo en el cálido y apartado rincón de la cocina, conversar con él como si las barreras evidentes y hasta palpables no existiesen entre nosotros, era motivo suficiente para que mi espíritu estuviera ligero, contento. Mi madre, que siempre estaba presente en nuestras charlas, nos servía una buena rebanada de pan de natillas con relleno de fresas, empanadas o galletas y un vaso de leche para cada quien. Él insistía en que prefería el té, pero mi madre le repetía con una extraña confianza y familiaridad, que él estaba en crecimiento todavía, que era todavía un niño por muy grande que quisiera creerse y que no se iría de la cocina hasta tomarse un vaso con leche. Así lograba siempre convencerlo, de tal forma que le hacía terminarse siempre todo cuanto le ofrecía para alimentarlo. El señorito salía de casa para dirigirse a la suya con una sonrisa, con el gesto amable, con su estómago lleno y adolorido también de tanto reír con nosotras, con una postura menos rígida, pero igual gallarda y varonil.

Las noches siguientes ni siquiera salí al pórtico para ver su luz encendida, ya no deseaba dar más pistas que pudiesen delatarme y poner los ojos sobre mi amistad con el joven Granchester. Tampoco me había acordado de leer por horas y perderme en las líneas de mis historias favoritas. Me recostaba simplemente en mi cama y miraba a través de la ventana, prefería perderme en cientos de pensamientos y evocaciones de su persona, imaginaba mil historias donde él era siempre el protagonista. No importaba desvelarme pensando en él aunque tuviese que madrugar para iniciar a primera hora mis labores, o mojar mis manos con agua tan fría que dolía para hacer el aseo. Me iba a descansar con una sonrisa que no me guardaba el secreto. La ilusión del primer amor es descarada, es sublime, es fuerte y arrasa con la cordura. Cada noche iba a dormir deseando que ya fuera mañana, porque las horas en que lo encontraba durante el día ya no me parecían suficientes.

Me dormía pensando en su voz, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos... los recuerdos más tiernos se hacían a un lado para abrirle paso a la magia de este nuevo sentimiento, ¿sería acaso que le estaba dando la bienvenida al amor? Tenía miedo, porque sabía que esto sería un sueño. Que él venía a casa cada tarde para encontrar con nosotros el calor que nunca encontraría en su castillo de cuento. Pero que lejos de pertenecer a nuestro grupo sólo convivía con nosotros porque no hacía caso él de las diferencias de clases, de los estatus, de los ridículos protocolos y reglas de la sociedad.

Volvimos pues a escaparnos esas tardes como los niños de tiempo atrás, trepamos árboles otra vez y ahora nos aventurábamos a llegar más alto, alguna tarde lluviosa se asomó a su ventana y pronto su mirada me buscaba en el pórtico o por los alrededores; mis piernas temblaban cada vez que eso sucedía, la alegría inundaba mi corazón al verlo sonreír por encontrarme, mi sonrisa era la clara invitación para reunirnos, pero ahora... un cosquilleo involuntario surgía salvaje en mi estómago ante la emoción de saber que estaría cerca, para momentos después observar sus cabellos castaños volando mientras bajaba casi de un salto las escalinatas hasta llegar a mí. Podíamos permanecer en el pórtico, aunque tratábamos de evitarlo por las intrigas de la nana o la Duquesa; tomamos algunas veces el té y me enseñó desde cómo tomar la bebida con la delicadeza de los de su clase, hasta cuáles eran los mejores tés ingleses, leche y galletas eran el común denominador esas tardes frescas en la humilde cocina de mi hogar. Sabía de mi afición a la lectura al encontrar aquél libro que había olvidado en el pórtico, pero cuando se encontró mi pequeña biblioteca en ese librero especial que mi padre me compró como regalo de cumpleaños, caminó hacia él y tomó un par de ellos.

Hojeaba con cuidado desde los más antiguos hasta los más recientes, de pronto su atención se fijaba más de la cuenta en algunos párrafos y sonreía otra vez mientras algún mechón de su largo cabello caía descuidado por su rostro.

 ** _-No sabía que fueras una romántica..._**

 ** _-No lo soy._**

Respondí de inmediato. Tomando de sus manos el libro que él mismo me había devuelto aquella tarde y que descuidadamente olvidé sobre el mueble.

 ** _-Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare, Jane Austen... ¿ves? eso prueba que lo eres._**

 ** _-No es mío, es de la biblioteca... ya te había contado que me lo prestan con frecuencia._**

Dije sin ninguna vergüenza, esa era la verdad y yo no pretendía ostentar obras literarias que en realidad no pudiese costear.

 ** _-¿Y éstos?_**

Preguntó señalando con su índice los tomos de la colección.

 _ **-Esos... sí son míos. Ahorré suficiente y... aunque costaron una pequeña fortuna, estoy segura que lo han valido.**_

 _ **-Y entonces... ¿Por qué no compraste Romeo y Julieta?**_

 _ **-Estoy ahorrando para eso...**_

Tampoco me daba vergüenza admitir delante de él que me gustaban los dramas y el romance y que mis recursos económicos no eran como los suyos. Se puso muy serio, su blanca piel contrastaba con su suéter azul marino como sus ojos, recuerdo sus manos blancas hojeando, sus dedos largos repasando las líneas. Me di el lujo de observarlo a mi antojo, él permanecía muy entretenido después de todo, mi madre continuaba en la cocina y mis hermanas no estaban en casa, así que nadie podía espiarme espiándolo a él.

Su mirada intensa se perdía en cada renglón, sus cejas se movían a penas, su sonrisa había desaparecido pero igual era un deleite mirarlo así, sus labios tan suaves, tan perfectos, podía escuchar sus exhalaciones... el sonido de cada página al dar la vuelta. Cierro mis ojos y parece que todavía puedo ver frente a mí su imagen. Sin levantar su rostro, su mirada pilló a la mía observándolo a detalle y mi descarado escrutinio no pudo seguir, así que me incorporé de la pequeña sala y caminé hacia la ventana. Puede ver a la distancia a mi padre, con su característico traje negro, abriendo las puertas al padre de Terry que llegaba en un elegante vehículo conducido por su chofer.

 ** _-Terry, el señor Duque ha llegado. Podría disgustarse si se entera que estás aquí._**

 ** _-Y yo no veo cómo pueda saberlo... no deberías preocuparte por eso._**

Diciendo ésto, se puso de pie y permaneció a mi lado. Pude percibir más de cerca su perfume, pude escuchar un suspiro; me dí cuenta que estaba enamorándome de un imposible. Mi corazón saldría muy lastimado en este juego peligroso que estaba permitiéndome. Por eso entendí que mi padre estuviese en total oposición a que tuviéramos una amistad, mi madre no lo consentía del todo, pero ella también lo quería y mucho y eso ayudaba a que fuera más accesible en cuanto a que nos reuniésemos a conversar. Sólo fuimos tres hijas y un hijo varoncito, mi hermano mellizo que falleció antes de alcanzar el mes de vida debido a las inclemencias de un invierno.

Por eso creo que mamá se complacía en cuidar del señorito desde que llegó a casa, según me cuenta ella, Terry tenía entre tres y cuatro años cuando pisó por primera vez la gran mansión, la misma edad que yo tenía y la misma que mi hermano hubiese tenido si hubiera vivido. Ese día en que mi madre me platicaba junto a mis hermanas sobre la llegada del niño Granchester, nos contó también que la Duquesa era en realidad la madrastra de él y que la verdadera madre era una hermosa mujer americana, o al menos eso era lo que se rumoraba.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron y sentí mis piernas flaquear cuando vi la gallarda e imponente figura del Duque salir a la terraza. Terry seguía de pie a mi lado y noté de reojo cómo se tensaba su postura y cómo su mirada había cambiado. Mi corazón latió aprisa, tenía miedo que el señor Duque encontrara a su hijo en nuestra casa y hasta entonces sentí el enorme peso de que por una insensatez mía fuésemos echados a la calle. Terry se acercó más a mí sin perder de vista a su padre a través de la ventana con las cortinas semi abiertas, no decía nada. El Duque a lo lejos parecía buscarlo, miraba hacia un lado, hacia otro y esperó un buen rato hasta que finas gotas de una persistente llovizna comenzaron a cubrir su abrigo y lo hicieron regresar al interior de su casona.

Entonces Terry sonrió de lado, todos sus gestos ya los sabía de memoria, pero extrañamente ahora me parecían fascinantes, ahora me podía perder en su mirada, en sus labios al moverse para decir cualquier cosa, me deleitaba escuchando sus carcajadas y su voz como si fueran las más bellas notas de música. Si él supiera lo que estaba despertando en esta humilde mucama, seguramente no volvería a visitar esta casa, si se hubiese dado cuenta que cada exhalación de su respiración quería bebérmela en un beso, quizás desde hace mucho, me habría puesto en mi lugar y no habría dirigido nunca más una palabra a mi humilde persona.

Recuerdo que la llovizna arreció y las traviesas gotas chocaban con los tejados y ventanas, creando una especie de rítmico golpeteo, llenando el aire con el aroma a tierra mojada. Las ventanas pronto se empañaron por el calor de la casa, contrastante con el frío clima del exterior que parecía cambiar abruptamente.

Todo era perfecto, como en los viejos tiempos, sólo que ahora mi corazón sabía que se encontraba al borde de un alto precipicio, como en las Highlands, donde un paso en falso en lo alto de una montaña podía llevarme a caer vertiginosamente desde las alturas, sin posibilidad de supervivencia.

Y mientras visualizaba mi corazón haciendo malabares en la cima, sentí el delicioso y eléctrico calor de sus dedos rozar los míos, provocando un estremecimiento generalizado al rozar mi mano con la suya. Mi corazón estaba ya cayendo inevitablemente por la alta pendiente cuando su mano envolvió con un delicioso calor la mía.

Me quedé quieta, trataba de respirar despacio para no interrumpir ese instante, para no delatar la agitación que crecía en mi pecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que su mano no tomaba la mía, no de esa manera, no provocando esas sensaciones y esa tempestad como un fuerte oleaje golpeando contra los riscos en la orilla del mar.

Cuando niños, corríamos de la mano entre los árboles del bosque y parábamos hasta que el corazón nos latía en el rostro. Ahora de nuevo mi corazón latía en el rostro pero por una razón diferente, su mano de nuevo tomando la mía había convertido mi mundo en uno completamente diferente. El amor se empezaba a desbordar por mi cuerpo y no había forma de esconder ni apaciguar éste cruel sentimiento. Cruel, porque mucho temía que esta ilusión estaba naciendo y creciendo sólo en mí.

 ** _-No pensaras perderte la oportunidad..._**

Dijo cerca de mi oído y en voz baja, acariciando mi alma con ese susurro que comprendía perfecto.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su cercanía, disfrutando el cosquilleo en mi vientre y el erizar de mi piel al tenerlo tan cerca. Quise soñar un momento con una connotación distinta para esas palabras, pero sabiendo a qué se refería respondí sonriendo:

 ** _-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio Terry?..._**

 ** _-Por supuesto que sí._** -respondió con esa sonrisa fascinante, mirándome fijo y después de reojo para ver si mi madre estaba cerca.

No tardamos nada en salir de casa y perdernos en medio del bosque. Algún trueno en el cielo sonaba a lo lejos pero eso no importaba, corrimos entre los árboles ya sin hojas. Las finas gotas de lluvia fueron empapando nuestras ropas, nuestros rostros. La lluvia se tornó más copiosa y el agua escurría por mi cabello y mis pestañas. No tenía miedo de la reprimenda al regresar, sabía que pronto quizás se marcharía de vuelta al colegio y que no tenía ninguna certeza de volver a verlo pronto. Miré hacia el cielo y la gran extensión de nubes grises lo abarcaba todo, miré alrededor y sólo bosque y neblina nos acompañaban, como si quisieran ser un poco cómplices en nuestra escapada. Me sentía dichosa al darme cuenta que nuestra amistad seguiría intacta, a pesar de la distancia y los años que transcurrieran siempre entre nosotros, a pesar de las diferencias y prohibiciones, a pesar de que no solo sus ropas; también su piel y sus huesos valían muchísimo más que los míos.

Agradecí al tiempo, al bondadoso destino, por haber respetado ese acuerdo de nuestras almas, de seguir siendo amigos, de querernos, de no olvidarnos... a pesar de lo que fuera.

Seguimos corriendo, a ratos caminábamos uno al lado del otro, recuperándonos de la agitación, manteniéndonos muy cerca y todavía de la mano como si con eso pudiésemos apaciguar un poco el aire fresco que nos hacía temblar. Mi vestido estaba lleno de barro, salpicado, empapado. Mi cabello escurría y se pegaba a mi rostro, la lluvia a ratos se hacía intensa, a ratos se calmaba un poco. Pero no me interesaba nada más que disfrutar ese momento. Éramos como niños otra vez, y al mismo tiempo un par de tontos que se exponían a un grave resfriado, pero así seguimos empapando de buenos momentos cada minuto juntos. Tomó mi mano y depositó en ella una fina cadenita de oro, con un dije por igual fino y discreto. Fue algo sorpresivo, me quedé petrificada, con su palma sostuvo la mía y la cerró con ambas manos.

 _ **-Voy a irme, hay algo que debo hacer y tengo el tiempo justo. Pero quiero que conserves esto...**_

 _ **-No puedo Terry...**_

 _ **-Sí puedes,**_ -me dijo mirando mi puño cerrado entre sus manos. **_-hay algo más que voy a darte, pero no lo traje conmigo esta vez._**

 _ **-Es que, esto es demasiado para mí. ¿Qué les diré cuando me pregunten de dónde lo he sacado? podrían pensar que lo he robado a tu madre...**_

 _ **-Ella no es mi madre. Lo sabes...**_

 _ **-Lo siento... quise decir, la Duquesa.**_

Para mí, estar frente a él, era estar frente a un ángel, nunca antes lo vi más hermoso hasta esa tarde, su cabello empapado, sus cejas pobladas y esas pestañas enmarcando sus ojos de un profundo azul como el mar de Escocia, su boca colorada, brillante y mojada por las gotas que resbalaban por su rostro. Y de nuevo me encontré la tristeza instalándose en su mirada. Soltó mi mano y se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia otro lado. Observé su perfil y quise acercarme para abrazarlo, pero no me atreví. No tenía derecho, nunca me había permitido tal acercamiento y no iba a ser éste el momento en que al fin lo hiciera. Si me había enamorado era problema mío, pero no lo involucraría en algo así.

 ** _-No vuelvas a decir que un objeto es demasiado. Tú eres mucho más valiosa que cualquier cosa que pudiera darte. Tú... eres demasiado._**

Volvió a mirarme fijamente. Sus palabras llegaron a instalarse para siempre en mi memoria y en lo más profundo y resguardado de mi ser. Se acercó despacio a mí, mi corazón me gritaba que era ahora cuando debía romper la única barrera que hasta ahora persistía entre nosotros. Necesitaba abrazarlo, grabarme para siempre la sensación de sentirlo cerca, pegado a mi cuerpo.

Pero bajé mi rostro obligándome a mirar bien el suelo donde debía mantener mis pies, era una simple mucama y él... era mi amo. Levantó mi rostro con una de sus manos. Respiré lentamente, como si no deseara interrumpir por nada en el mundo lo que estaba pasando. Todas las sensaciones; la emoción, la ilusión, viajaron hasta mis labios que ya ansiaban sentir el calor de su roce, pude captar como muy despacio se acercaba a mi rostro y cerraba sus ojos. Pude sentir el cielo bajo mis pies cuando milagrosamente la dicha de un suave y cálido beso suyo se instaló en mis labios, en mi alma... y no se borró de mi mente nunca más. Un beso mojado, por la lluvia que empapaba nuestros rostros, por la humedad que su boca compartía con la mía. Sus brazos me acercaron a su cuerpo y siguió besándome. Yo temblaba, de frío, de emoción, de amor... pero seguí besándolo. Me bebí las gotas de agua que llevaban hasta mi boca el sabor de su rostro, de sus ojos cerrados, mientras continuaba regalándome aquél milagro. Me bebí la sensación más dulce y placentera de probar su boca, de beberme su aliento, de sentir sus manos abrazarme y sujetarme con fuerza. Nunca me sentí más dichosa.

La neblina confabulaba con nosotros, la espesura de la bruma alrededor nuestro cubría el atrevimiento de una sencilla mucama alcanzando lo inalcanzable, tocando el cielo. Cielo que seguía mandando la bendita llovizna que había propiciado esa tarde, la más preciosa experiencia de mi vida. Cerré mis ojos y volví a abrirlos un par de veces y él seguía ahí, conmigo...

Esa tarde volví a casa sintiendo que pisaba sobre nubes y no la hojarasca sobre el barro reblandecido que había dejado la lluvia. Regresé antes que él para que nadie sospechase nada al vernos juntos. Respiré profundo para tratar de serenarme. Todo era increíble, no dejaba de pensar en que él me había besado. En que nos habíamos perdido en minutos de la más bella pasión en un beso, en muchos besos. Estaba muy enamorada, más que nunca... no creí que pudiera existir un momento de felicidad más plena en la vida de una persona que el saber que a quien amas, te ama con la misma intensidad.

Nadie me miró llegar, ni mi madre ni mis hermanas estaban en casa cuando volví. Agradecí mi buena fortuna pues no habría sabido explicar qué hacía mojándome afuera. Cambié mis ropas por unas secas. Bajé aprisa para ayudar en los deberes y miré el libro de Romeo y Julieta en la mesita de la sala, pensé que mi historia superaba por mucho la novela de amor más hermosa que se hubiera escrito. Nada se comparaba al haber estado en sus brazos, bebiendo sus besos, entregándole el alma, mi vida entera, bajo la lluvia.

A pesar de no haber conciliado el sueño y de haberme creado fantasías donde volvía a besarlo durante buena parte de la noche, a la mañana siguiente salí muy temprano. Estaba muy dispuesta a hacer todos los encargos, tender las ropas, todo lo que tuviera que ver con estar fuera, tan sólo por verlo.

Y de pronto mi corazón sintió una de las heridas al caer de ese acantilado. Escuché a mis padres hablar en voz queda acerca del joven, que ya se había marchado. De nuevo sin despedirse. No dijo nada, no preparó maletas... pero recordé entonces sus palabras la tarde anterior:

 _-"Voy a irme, hay algo que debo hacer y tengo el tiempo justo. Pero quiero que conserves esto..."_

Sí me lo había dicho, pero en la magia del momento mi mente bloqueó ese pensamiento, y lo que vino después de eso acabó con la alegría que me quedaba.

Porque se había ido...

Y sin poder evitarlo me fui al bosque, caminé por entre los árboles, había zonas muy fangosas pero seguí adelante. Llegué hasta ese lugar, hasta donde me había regalado la más hermosa tarde de mi vida. Y lloré.

Cuando tienes una madre que te ama, que te conoce, es difícil esconder un corazón herido, es imposible pretender una sonrisa porque ella se da cuenta que en el fondo tratas de ocultar una profunda tristeza.

Un buen día, se sentó a mi lado, ahí en la banquita del pórtico, tomó mi mano y me miró con esos ojos llenos de sabiduría y comprensión. No dijo nada, sólo me abrazó fuerte y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas al mirar los míos ya llorando. Negó con su cabeza y besó mi frente. Mi madre sabía, lo sabía todo sin yo decirle nada. Sabía que estaba enamorada y que sufría por su partida.

 _ **-Creí que sería un error entregarte esto... pero algo me dice que más error es ocultarlo o guardarlo.**_

Me entregó en un paquete algo pesado, era el grueso libro de Shakespeare; " _Romeo y Julieta"_. Con un empastado color rojo quemado, con letras grandes y doradas y páginas que olían a nuevo.

 _ **-Gracias madre, no es un error... al fin lo tendré todo el tiempo que quiera, devolveré el viejo a la biblioteca. Aunque... no debió, su precio...**_

 _ **-No lo compré yo hija, y eso es lo que temía decirte.**_

 _ **-Entonces...**_

 _ **-El joven, lo ha dejado para ti. Lo encontré con esta nota en su habitación.**_

Las lágrimas salieron solas otra vez, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Mi madre me abrazó fuerte y a pesar de entenderme en silencio, me pidió después de ese abrazo que continuara con mi vida, con mis labores, pronto regresarían mis hermanas, mi padre podía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y no deseaba que me encontraran así. Pronto también volvería a la escuela y debía preparar mis pendientes. Y así lo hice, con la mente ocupada todo el tiempo en él, de día, de noche, aunque por varios meses más no volví a verlo.

Alguna vez estando a solas con mi madre, me armé de valor y sin saber cómo empezar a preguntar, simplemente hablé...

 ** _-Es mejor que te olvides de todo eso hija._** -fue su respuesta.

 ** _-Madre, yo le pregunté a usted si él va a regresar pronto, no deseo que se imagine otra cosa que no es..._**

Su mirada atenta me lo decía todo, estaba muy enamorada como para querer ocultar algo tan obvio a alguien que me conocía a la perfección.

 _ **-Le tomamos al Joven un cariño muy especial todos estos años, ustedes han crecido juntos y han sido muy buenos amigos. Creo que siempre va a saber que es muy querido en esta casa, que cada vez que venga será recibido con afecto y calor de hogar, ¿no crees?**_

 _ **-Sólo, deseaba saber cuando volvería, ya han pasado las vacaciones de verano y...**_

 _ **-Él está en Escocia, no creo que venga esta vez hija. Sabes que muchas veces ha pasado allá los veranos de su colegio.**_

Lo que mamá no sabía era que el joven Granchester había correspondido a mi amor. Desconocía la lenta agonía en que me encontraba al esperarlo y ver transcurrir los días sin saber nada de él, sin recibir una sola carta. Habría deseado ir a Escocia, ayudarle a mi tía aunque no me pagara ni un centavo. Yo tenía mis ahorros, pocos, pero habría sido suficiente para pagar mi viaje de ida y vuelta... y poder verlo.

 ** _-Hay algo que no te he contado, tal vez te ayude a entender el por qué no regresó..._**

Mi madre miró a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca y acercándose a mí me contó que antes de irse, Terry había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con su padre, que había intervenido la señora Duquesa y que Terry la había ofendido. Que mi padre había escuchado todo y observó como el joven se había marchado hecho una furia a su habitación, apenas había alcanzado a preparar un sencillo equipaje y salió de casa minutos después, pensaba tomar el automóvil, pero mi padre se anticipó y le pidió al chofer que cuidara de él y lo llevara a donde el chico le pidiese.

 _ **-Tu padre se preocupó cuando el chofer volvió diciendo que había dejado al joven Terry en el puerto de Southampton. Nunca pensó que el muchacho fuese a embarcarse rumbo a Nueva York. Tuvimos mucho miedo de que el Duque tomara a mal la intromisión de tu padre, pero no fue así, por el contrario, agradeció que lo hubiesen llevado. Tu padre y yo creemos que de no haberlo llevado pudo haber ocurrido alguna desgracia. El chofer dijo que el camino estaba muy resbaloso, que había tramos de camino congelados y el coche patinaba de repente...**_

Me había hecho a la idea de que tal vez un año o más pasaría antes de volver a verlo. Mi hermana mayor se había casado ya y la que seguía empezaba a ser cortejada por un amable y buen mozo granjero. Mis padres estaban complacidos con el noviazgo y yo, no deseaba pasar mi vida leyendo historias de amor, creyendo en cuentos de princesas, Romeos o Julietas o aparentando una _Sensatez y sentimientos_ como los de Jane Austen que no sentía. Quería despertar y que no fuera su recuerdo el que llegara antes que otra cosa a mi mente, necesitaba ir a dormir sin que su imagen se colara desde mis recuerdos a los sueños llenándolo, acaparándolo todo. Me sabía irremediablemente enamorada e ilusionada de el joven Terry Granchester, pero él no era parte de mi realidad. Por mucho que me doliera y me costara aceptarlo.

 **.**

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por ese comentario Stormaw de mi corazón! Sí, una historia sin Candy es como un caldo sin carne. Pero quise intentarlo, no porque me haya enfadado de leer o escribir sobre ella, es que de pronto las ideas llegaron así. Y le hice caso a las musas cuando al oído me pidieron... esta vez no la juntes a ella, jijijiji.**_

 _ **Ya sé, son tremendas, pero esta historia surgió así y está hecha para aquellas lectoras que sobreviven sin Candy, (como yo) pero no sin Terry (también como yo). jajajaja. Gracias por decir que escribo así de bonito, y nooo, para nada, sólo que cuando me da la romantiquez y veo corazoncitos en todos lados, aprovecho la pluma (el teclado) y le doy.**_

 _ **Te mando un beso mi Patty chula.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

 **.**

En contra de mi voluntad me había ido temprano rumbo a mis clases, mi madre se había lastimado una mano y sería necesario que alguien más les ayudase a ella y mi hermana en las labores. Todavía era muy temprano cuando a medio camino de la escuela decidí volver a casa sin importarme ser reprendida por faltar a clases. Caminaba distraída meditando, pensando en lo testaruda que era mi mamá y que seguramente contrario a lo que el médico había ordenado, estaría en la mansión haciendo su trabajo.

Una voz conocida provocó a mis sentidos ponerse en alerta. Sí, era él. Me volví sobre mis pasos dejando a un lado del camino mis libros y apuntes, me oculté detrás de uno de los gruesos y altos pinos del lugar. Lo vi... estaba ahí, más alto que como lo recordaba, mi corazón latió emocionado, me acerqué despacio para escucharlo, para saber de qué hablaba con el señor Duque quien se encontraba jugando croquet en sus amplios jardines al frente de la mansión.

 _ ***-Por supuesto que para mí es muy importante papá y quiero que la ayudes...**_

 _ **-Así que tú quieres que yo ayude a esa muchacha...**_

 _ **-Sí papá, por favor...**_

El rostro de Terry mostraba una preocupación muy grande, pedía ayuda a su padre para una muchacha. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y mi estómago se comprimió, ¿estaría pidiendo ayuda para mí? no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Estaba feliz por volver a verlo, pero me sentía muy confundida...

 _ **-Sólo me llamas papá cuando quieres pedirme un favor.**_

 _ **-No puedo aceptar lo que ha hecho el colegio... la expulsan sin siquiera estudiar el caso.**_

Un golpe fuerte y sofocante me dobló de celos, él estaba pidiendo ayuda para una muchacha de su colegio, había dicho que era muy importante. Apenas podía hilar mis pensamientos con claridad, apenas podía digerir el que hubiese vuelto y escucharle pedir con esa emoción por otra persona... cada palabra me trastornaba, cada duda me rompía. Levantó la voz y dijo:

 ** _-¡Candy no es culpable!_**

 ** _-¡Terruce! Hasta aquí he sido comprensivo con tu vergonzosa conducta... pero en este caso, mi respuesta es ¡no! ¡Hay que expulsarla!_**

 ** _-¡¿Eh?! ¡y entonces por qué no me expulsan a mí!_**

 ** _-Porque yo hice demasiado por el colegio..._**

No quería escuchar más, pero estaba ya muy cerca de ellos y el miedo a ser sorprendida me mantuvo inmovil detrás del árbol.

 ** _-Por eso es que quiero que uses tu influencia, ¡fue por culpa mía que Candy se metió en este lío!..._** -seguía alegando Terry.

 ** _-No, no pienso hacerlo, ¡no me parece que Candy sea una buena chica para ti!._**

 ** _-Entonces quiere decir papá que tú no me ayudarás a salvarla._**

 ** _-Así es..._**

Terry se quedó inmóvil, bajó los hombros y cruzó los brazos furioso, noté su tristeza y me partió el corazón que sufriera por esa muchacha llamada Candy, Candy... quería creer que era una amiga suya, que por alguna razón se habían metido en algún problema y que el buen corazón de mi amado señorito se preocupaba por el destino de su amiga... y nada más. Pero las palabras del señor Duque me arrastraron a una realidad de la que ya no podía seguir escapando... "No me parece que Candy sea una buena chica para ti..." Y Terry se empeñaba en salvarla después de esas palabras.

 _ **-¡Papá!... papá, si se hubiera tratado de mí, te aseguro que no hubiera venido y tú lo sabes. Pero nunca más lo haré, solucionaré mis problemas solo. Adiós para siempre papá...**_

 _ **-¡Terruce!***_

Y Terruce se fue corriendo.

Tan sólo unos meses habían pasado y ya se había olvidado de nuestro beso, de que detrás de su casona había una modesta familia que en verdad le apreciaba, se le olvidó que alguien como yo siempre esperaría por verlo. Sentí mi mundo desmoronarse al verlo dolido, pidiendo ayuda para esa tal Candy, desesperado porque algo había sucedido con ella... y con él.

Esperé a que el señor Duque se retirara también para tomar mis libros y mis apuntes, me dolía el pecho con una opresión infame, sentía el llanto atrapado en la garganta y tenía que ser fuerte para que mi madre no notara nada extraño. Pero mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y algo me decía que esa chica era más importante de lo que yo quería suponer. Caminé despacio hasta el pórtico, tratando de hacer tiempo para recomponerme y que mi madre no notara mi llanto. Pero como imaginé, ella y mi hermana estaban ya en las labores de la gran casona. Dejé mis cosas sobre mi cama, cambié mis ropas por el uniforme de mucama y amarré una pañoleta cubriendo mi cabello. Me miré en el espejo, pude ver una jovencita hermosa, fuerte, trabajadora y buena. Con unos ojos hermosos y húmedos por la pena de un amor no correspondido, porque no podía seguir engañándome al pensar que mi Terry me amaba en la misma medida que yo a él. Tenía la nariz enrojecida a causa del llanto, a causa de la ingenua imaginación que poseía, pensándome enamorada, correspondida y sabiéndome ahora más equivocada que nunca. Sentía mi corazón partirse en pedacitos, justo así me dolía, no sabía como sobreponerme a algo así, después de todo nunca me había enamorado. Quise pensar que el trabajo ayudaría por el momento. No deseaba recordar su rostro de indignación y dolor ante la negativa de su padre para salvarla, a ella...

Durante las labores en la mansión había tallado con tanta fuerza, había fregado los pisos para después pulirlos hasta casi desear acabármelos. Necesitaba terminar rendida, con el cuerpo adolorido y la mente agotada para no pensar en nada más. Me había mantenido como un loro, hablando hasta por los codos con tal de no permitirle a los recuerdos de esa discusión entre padre e hijo asaltar mi alma con punzadas de dolor. Mi madre y hermana me notaron extraña, pero pude disimular muy bien ante ellas esa vez.

Pronto pasaron las horas, los días, los meses y me encontré de nuevo sumida en mis deberes en la escuela y en mi trabajo como mucama. Terminaba exhausta y cuando me quedaba algún tiempo para leer, me concentraba tanto que no había lugar para recordar nada más. Dejé de leer a Shakespeare y a Jane Austen, leí sobre economía, filosofía, historia y cualquier cosa que no tuviera ninguna especie de tinte romántico. De lado había dejado aquellas ideas que me hiciesen suspirar y por qué no aceptarlo, evitaba recordarlo a toda costa.

Mi madre se encargaba de limpiar su habitación, pues dejé de entrar a su cuarto intencionalmente e intercambié otras tareas con ellas, dejé de mirar la pintura al óleo de la biblioteca admirando su semblante de niño triste. Me estaba protegiendo a mí misma y por tonto que pareciera, estaba funcionando.

Y siguió pasando el tiempo, mi segunda hermana contrajo nupcias cuando yo recién cumplía mis 17 años, sólo quedábamos mis padres y yo viviendo en la casa de servidumbre de los Granchester. Las labores se habían repartido entre la nana, la cocinera, mi madre y yo. Y obviamente el aseo resultaba extenuante para nosotras dos. En esa casa, los herederos del Duque eran unos pequeños tiranos y no terminábamos de limpiar un área cuando la otra ya estaba de cabeza. La madre de ellos parecía no mirar nunca lo que sus criaturas hacían y recordé sin querer al niño bello de medias blancas y abriguito azul al que con tantas exigencias trataba, mientras a los suyos los dejaba convertirse en unos verdaderos monstruos.

Mamá no deseaba que descuidara mis estudios por ayudarle, pero era tanto el trabajo, que no sólo estaba pensando en descuidarlos, sino en abandonarlos por completo.

Pero también contaba con el apoyo de mis profesores, en especial el profesor Murphy, quien siempre justificaba mis ausencias y me entregaba notas de las clases que me había perdido, si algún tema no había comprendido antes de presentar los exámenes, él se sentaba a mi lado y me explicaba todo. Me miraba de una forma distinta, alguna vez atrapó mi mano intencionalmente al revisar apuntes o buscaba acercarse con cualquier pretexto a conversar conmigo. No me sentía nada cómoda con la situación, Murphy era un hombre de unos veintitrés a lo mucho; soltero, vivía con sus padres pues era el menor de los hermanos, como en mi caso. No era feo, pero tampoco poseía la atractiva mirada, la desquiciante sonrisa, el tono de voz que lograba hacerme temblar... no me hacía imaginar historias de amor a su lado, ni siquiera una breve escena de amor. Cuando me miraba más de lo necesario me retiraba pronto... con la imagen de la tristeza en sus ojos grabada en mi mente, con mi propia tristeza persiguiéndome a paso veloz, pensando, entendiendo, que era cruel amar a alguien y que ese alguien no deseara estar a tu lado. ¿Si volviera a ver a Terry... se sentiría conmigo como ahora yo me sentía con Murphy? el sólo pensarlo quebrantaba mi ya de por si dolido espíritu.

Pero ahora me parecía tan posible que así sucediera... y dolía mucho. El amor dolía, en serio...

Siguió pasando el tiempo, alejé a Murphy y a cualquier otro que intentara acercarse con intensiones de cortejarme. Mi madre me decía que a ese paso sería una solterona, que si bien aun era muy chica, debía conocer caballeros, tratarlos, conocer caracteres y personalidades para poco a poco encontrar aquella persona que fuese afín a mí. Dijo que ella deseaba verme feliz en un matrimonio, con mis hijos, en una familia que yo misma formara con algún buen hombre. Y dicho así se escuchaba tan sencillo... un buen hombre; no dudaba que allá afuera existieran varios buenos hombres, Murphy era uno de ellos, el problema radicaba en que no podía convencer a mi corazón de desterrar para siempre a alguien que con sus besos se había llevado mi vida entera. Nunca me prometió nada, nunca hicimos planes de nada. Nunca me dijo que regresaría por mí en su caballo, saliendo de entre los árboles del bosque y con esa capa y espada que ostentaban sus antecesores en las grandes pinturas. Sólo me dio ese dije con su cadenita, los que por cierto nunca alejaba de mi pecho. Pero nada más...

Por eso seguía pensando, soñando que en algún lugar, que alguna vez, volveríamos a encontrarnos. En mis oraciones rogaba que volviera a quererme; que esa Candy no significara tanto en su vida, que no hubiese probado sus labios como yo los había probado. Rogaba a Dios y al cielo, mirando a lo lejos su ventana... que si no podía volver a verlo, si él me hubiese ya olvidado a mi llegara también el olvido.

Pero no llegó...

Su recuerdo como una cicatriz, me acompañó en mi diario trajinar por la vida. Continué con mis labores, con mi preparación para ser maestra de escuela. Me gustaba mucho la interacción con los niños y niñas pequeños. Había comenzado a ser auxiliar de profesora en una de las escuelas de Londres. Los niños también parecían quererme, creo que hasta la voz me cambiaba cuando hablaba con ellos, sin darme cuenta todo el tiempo estaba sonriendo, divirtiéndome con sus juegos, viéndolos saltar de un lado a otro, correr por los patios de la escuela... y regresaba su recuerdo una vez más, jugando con el gato, obligándolo a subir al cochecito, volvía aferrado su recuerdo a colarse entre mis días felices.

.

Alguna vez la Duquesa sacó todas las cosas del joven, las puso en grandes cajas y envió todo a la caridad. Un nudo en la garganta se formó al encontrar a los empleados sacando cajas y cajas a la calle, atiborrando la entrada de la mansión con todo lo suyo. El cochecito con asientos de cuero rojo y sus caballitos de madera se encontraban hasta arriba de una de las cajas.

Lo que en otra época habría significado un gesto sensato y caritativo ahora representaba la indignación, el dolor de ver cómo se iba lo que quedaba de Terry en esa casa, como si de alguna forma lo terminaran de arrancar de mi vida. Sintiendo hervir mi sangre sujeté mi vestido en puños apretándolo con la fuerza con la que deseaba estrangular a alguien, mi respiración se tornó agitada, un nudo en mi garganta y una fuerte presión en mi estómago me impulsaron a caminar deprisa en dirección a la mansión. Mi madre me miró de reojo al abrir sin permiso una de las enormes puertas de la entrada y sentí su mirada seguirme preocupada.

 _ **-¿Qué sucede hija?**_

Fue lo que alcancé a escucharle decir antes de encarar a la Duquesa.

La adrenalina fluía por todo mi cuerpo, temblaba de rabia, de impotencia mientras la buscaba en la estancia, en la sala del piano, en unos de los anchos corredores que llevaba a la enorme escalera de caracol y piedra y fue hasta allá donde la encontré. Venía bajando los últimos escalones con ese aire de reina en castillo y una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que estaba haciendo. En ese momento saqué mi frustración por todos los años que lo había maltratado, lo había ignorado y hecho a un lado como hizo con el gato cuando comenzó a estorbarle...

 ** _-¡¿Con qué derecho se atreve a tirar sus cosas?!_**

Mi voz sonó más como un gruñido que como mi propia voz. Por primera vez vi su rostro tan de cerca, la mujer cambió drásticamente su semblante, frunció el entrecejo y se puso colorada como tomate, abrió sus fosas nasales aspirando profundo por la molestia que le causó el tono de mi voz, en verdad tenía cara de cerdo y más con el enojo que mi reclamo le estaba causando. Era mucho más baja en estatura que yo, así que lo único que de su persona me imponía, era el respeto que debería tenerle al ser la señora y patrona de la casa. Respeto que se había esfumado en el momento en que descubrí lo que estaba haciendo con las cosas de él.

 ** _-¡Qué dijiste! ¿Cómo te atreves...?_**

La adrenalina salvaje convertida en furia me decía que me abalanzara sobre ella y le propinara un buen golpe, pero no lo hice; porque la pizca de cordura que me quedaba me mantuvo inmóvil, aunque mi voz seguía temblando y mis manos seguían aferradas en puño al faldón de mi vestido porque de lo contrario se irían sobre ella. Y de verdad, tenía muchas ganas de arrancar de su cabeza esos cabellos grifos color zanahoria que tanto detestaba en esos momentos.

 ** _-¡He dicho que usted no tiene ningún derecho a deshacerse de las cosas de Terry!_**

La nana se llevó una mano al pecho y no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa, al igual que uno de los cargadores que incluso se detuvo indiscreto a media escalera, con una pesada caja en brazos para presenciar el pleito entre una simple mucama y la Duquesa.

 ** _-¡Gata infeliz! ¿quien te has creído? ¿con que derecho vienes tú a decirme que debo hacer en mí casa?_**

 ** _-El mismo derecho que tengo para hablarle de esta manera, es el que usted ha encontrado para tirar las cosas del joven... ¡nada de eso a usted le pertenece!_**

Señalé casi a punto del llanto hacia el enorme ventanal donde se veían ya los empleados subiendo las cajas a un carruaje para retirarlas de la entrada. Mi madre estaba detrás mío, me detenía por los hombros sujetándome con fuerza, al punto de casi lastimarme. Alcancé a escuchar su voz entre su llanto pidiéndome que me calmara, pidiéndole a la cara de cerdo que me perdonara, que no sabía que me estaba pasando, que yo no era así.

La Duquesa levantó la mano para abofetearme y en un reflejo a tiempo la detuve.

 _ **-¡No se atreva! ¡Es usted cruel, es ladina y mala!**_

 _ **-¡Hija por favor cállate!**_

Mi padre que hasta entonces se había mantenido fuera organizando la encomienda de sacar todo, escuchó el alboroto y se puso pálido al ver que su pequeña se enfrentaba a la señora de la casa. Sabía que esto traería consecuencias y tarde me dí cuenta que nos costaría mucho ese arranque de furia que había estallado en mí y quizás... por una causa perdida.

Porque la verdad de las cosas era esa, yo no significaba nada para el señorito y en un afán de aferrarme a su recuerdo, me aferraba a objetos que tampoco me pertenecían, a objetos que más que un valor material representaban para mí un valor inmenso por todo lo que a ellos me anclaba también.

Lo siguiente fue mi padre sacándome a tirones de ese lugar, sentía la fuerza en su agarre, la ira en sus ojos y en las largas y rápidas zancadas con que casi a rastras me llevaba hasta nuestra casa. Al llegar, creí que me enfrentaría a algo peor, tener que soportar una severa advertencia, una bofetada... por causa de la bruja aquella. Permaneció un momento en silencio frente a mí, caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, analizando la gravedad de mi arrebato. Yo lloraba sin poder calmarme; y cuando se acercó cerré los ojos esperando la represalia. Pero no fue así, por el contrario me abrazó con calma, acarició mi cabello y mi espalda mientras consolaba mi llanto. Mi padre entendió mi reacción y se puso esta vez de mi lado aun cuando toda mi vida me había repetido hasta el cansancio que mi amistad con el niño, el señorito, el joven Granchester no debía ser.

Una semana más tarde estábamos empacando nuestras maletas, nuestros documentos importantes y algunas pocas fotografías que teníamos. Deseaba llevarme todos mis libros, pero la situación no estaba como para cargar con todo y tuve que dejarlos a cambio de llevar en una caja ese cochecito con asientos de cuero rojo y una caja más pequeña con un par de muñequitos de fina porcelana y preciosas ropitas, sí, los pasajeros que también fueron desechados con todo lo demás y que mi padre ajeno por un momento a mis reclamos en la casona, había resguardado para mí, sabiendo lo importantes y queridos que eran esos objetos.

Hubiese querido llevar conmigo sus ropas, su pequeño abrigo azul, sus caballitos de madera, su colección de pequeños cochecitos también de madera. Pero era inútil y más que inútil, imposible cargar con todo. La urgencia por abandonar Londres en tiempos de guerra había sido finalmente el motivo de nuestro viaje a América. El incidente de mi reclamo a la señora fue comunicado por ella misma al Duque, a decir de mi padre la mujer echaba humo por las orejas y fuego por la boca cual dragón. Mi padre tuvo que ser de acero para soportar los improperios y amenazas que cual la bruja que era, lanzaba como maleficios sobre mi persona. Con todo y eso, mi padre estaba convencido de que yo había obrado mal al inmiscuirme de esa forma en algo que no me competía y más aun al haberme dirigido con total irreverencia y descaro a la señora. Estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas en mi nombre y por consiguiente aceptar las consecuencias de semejante agravio. Renunciaría al trabajo, a la casa y a todo lo que teníamos. Pero esa misma noche, le escuché decirle a mi madre, que el Duque indignado al enterarse de las acciones de su esposa había golpeado fuertemente el escritorio de su despacho en presencia de ella y mi padre.

Temía que el señor Duque me mandara llamar para enfrentarme y reclamarme por semejante atrevimiento. Revelarse y discutir era una de las peores ofensas que una mucama podía hacer a sus amos. Pero distinto a lo que yo imaginé, el Duque de Granchester no solicitó mi presencia frente a él y dio a mi padre el dinero suficiente para que nos fuésemos de Londres antes de que se cerraran los puertos. Le pagó también una fuerte suma de dinero con la que podríamos iniciar algún negocio y establecernos en una casa modesta del otro lado del océano. Lo que sucedió con la señora de la casa no lo supimos, pues le pidió que se retirara y lo dejara a solas con su esposa.

Al llegar a América, nos establecimos en Nueva Jersey, llegamos al condado de Essex, y nos establecimos en una ciudad llamada Newark. Era un lugar hermoso con altos edificios y gente amable. No tardamos en ser bien recibidos por los lugareños, quienes se estaban acostumbrando de cierta forma a la llegada de extranjeros de Europa debido a la guerra. Mi padre alcanzó a comprar con sus ahorros y lo pagado por el Duque, una pequeña vivienda en la cual acondicionaron al frente una pastelería y mi madre pronto se hizo de clientela por su maravilloso talento como repostera. No volvió a ser una mucama.

Mi padre se acomodó en la gran mansión de un poderoso empresario. Él amaba ser un mayordomo y la verdad es que no estaba nada feliz apoyando en la pastelería. Yo ayudaba a mi madre en su negocio pero pronto ofrecieron un puesto vacante como maestra en una escuela de la ciudad y no dudé en llevar mi solicitud para competir por el puesto.

No había mucha competencia por la plaza de maestra y pronto mis días consistieron en escuchar risas, escribir sobre una pizarra y calificar los deberes de mis alumnos. Ver esas manitas ansiosas levantarse para tomar la palabra, hacer juegos y contar anécdotas familiares era lo que más disfrutaban, porque muchos de los padres de esos niños se empezaban a enlistar en el conflicto y lo que menos deseaba era que esas caritas llenas de alegría por la vida conocieran la crudeza de una guerra, el sufrimiento causado por la muerte y las despedidas. No quería que nunca se enfrentaran a una, eso de verdad dolía.

Amaba lo que hacía, habíamos llegado a establecernos a una nueva vida, mis preocupaciones eran mis hermanas que se habían ido a Escocia. Sus maridos habían entrado a las filas de la guerra, orábamos todos los días porque la desgracia no los alcanzara y nos manteníamos informados en los diarios sobre los acontecimientos del otro lado del mundo. Ninguna de las dos había querido venir con nosotros, para ese par de necias era como hacerse a la idea de que la separación con sus esposos era definitiva y en vista de que ninguna de ellas era madre todavía, no sentían esa necesidad imperiosa de alejarse de Europa. Mi madre insistió, mi padre renegó por las decisiones de ellas pero no hubo nada que las hiciera cambiar de opinión... yo las comprendí, me puse en el lugar de ellas y sabía que el amor es capaz de todo, hasta de enfrentar guerras juntos y mantener el lazo y la esperanza por más negro que parezca el panorama.

Ya era costumbre comprar todos los días el diario, saliendo de la escuela pasaba por un puesto de periódicos y lo llevaba a casa, caminé de regreso sin saber que en mis brazos junto con mi material para impartir clases llevaba noticias suyas. Saludé a mi madre en la pastelería y ella dejó encargado el negocio a las ayudantes para acompañarme mientras comía como ya se había hecho costumbre.

Y fue por el diario por el que volví a saber de él.

Lavé mis manos y cuando volví, mi madre miraba con sus enormes ojos aquellas páginas. Me alarmé pensando en que podrían ser noticias de Escocia, de la guerra y mis cuñados. Casi arrebaté la publicación de sus manos para encontrarme con esa preciosa imagen en blanco y negro llenando la enorme portada. "¡Nace una estrella en Broadway!" Era la nota que en letras gruesas y oscuras encabezaba la fotografía. La noticia contrastaba con todo lo malo que se venía leyendo días y meses atrás por causa de la guerra y la intervención de Estados Unidos en el conflicto.

No pude contener las lágrimas de emoción, de satisfacción y orgullo al saberlo triunfando, arrasando con éxito, llenándose de fama y excelentes opiniones en base a su dedicación. Había salido adelante y eso llenaba mi corazón de júbilo. Me había enamorado de un gran actor, de una estrella y hoy más que nunca me parecía inalcanzable, pero ya no importaba. Había tenido la dicha de en alguna época ser muy cercana a él, ¿importante también? muy probablemente sí. Por lo tanto, el saberlo dichoso me volvía dichosa. Por un instante la crudeza de la guerra y de la incertidumbre por mis hermanas y sus maridos se me había olvidado. Sonreí todavía llorando con el periódico abrazado a mi pecho, como si con ello pudiese abrazar mi gran amor.

 ** _-Anda hija, come... se enfrían tus alimentos._**

Las palabras de mamá me regresaron a mi realidad, comí y seguí viviendo, y así un día tras otro. Habituada a mi rutina, a mi entorno; complacida con saberlo feliz.

Una mañana me encontré arreglándome más de lo normal, me parecía que el tiempo transcurría demasiado rápido haciendo grandes cambios en mi persona, me miraba al espejo y ya no había rastro de añoranzas ni tristezas. Mi sonrisa aparecía haciendo juego con la alegría sincera brotando de mis ojos. Me sentía en verdad bonita, capaz de enamorarme de alguien especial, de encontrar a alguien bueno como solía decir mi madre. Y así estaba sucediendo, un profesor joven como yo, venía volviéndose cada día más cercano. Éramos buenos amigos y reíamos casi por cualquier cosa. No perdía oportunidad para hablarme y aunque al principio puse mis barreras, terminé accediendo a sus conversaciones y a su agradable compañía.

Me había invitado a comer a su casa, pero no estaba muy segura de que fuese algo adecuado asistir, miré hacia un lado de mi tocador y ahí seguían espectadores los pasajeros en el cochecito, con sus caritas serias, como preguntándome qué esperaba para continuar, para seguir mi camino, a diferencia de ellos que permanecían estáticos en un vehículo que no los llevaría a ningún lado nunca, al igual que a mí si continuaba obstinada en pensar en aquel joven...

Decidí que aceptaría la invitación, no debería complicarme tanto, era una comida y nada más; salí de casa y me sorprendí cuando lo vi tan temprano esperando por mí con un ramo de flores, mientras mi madre me sonreía emocionada detrás del mostrador de la pastelería. Lucía más arreglado y apuesto de lo que comúnmente lo había visto. Al terminar las clases me ayudó a colocar los adornos de calabazas y fantasmas para decorar el aula. Dejé algunos cuantos para decorar después su salón de clases. Fuimos más tarde a su casa a comer, me sentía nerviosa, un tanto fuera de lugar. Conocí a sus padres, a sus hermanos y después de una bella tarde me llevó de vuelta a casa. Adam era un buen hombre, inteligente, atento, caballeroso y trabajador. Podía mantener buenas e interesantes pláticas con él, los días siguientes me invitó a tomar un café, caminamos por las calles de Nueva Jersey hasta llegar a un hermoso parque llamado Branch Brook. Deseaba ser libre, darme permiso de volver a amar, de dejarme llevar y sentir otra vez ese cosquilleo salvaje en mi estómago...

Todo sucedió rápido, sin la bruma, sin la lluvia, sin la magia de la primera vez; tomó mis manos y cuando me di cuenta de todo ya estaba besándome. Pero no sentí nada, la humedad de sus labios no me transmitió la fuerza salvaje de las olas chocando contra los riscos, ni el sabor de su escencia, ni el sabor de nada.

Y pronto terminó el insípido beso, soltando mis manos con el roce de sus dedos, que no me habían hecho sentir ningún delicioso y eléctrico calor al rozar los míos. Mi corazón estaba latiendo inevitablemente a un ritmo lento, aletargado, aburrido...

Por más que lo deseara, no había manera de librarme de aquella ausencia física ni de su presencia latente en mi memoria y pecho. Comenzaba a reprocharme por ello, los mismos periódicos hablaban de una relación entre una actriz Susanna Marlowe y mi amado Terruce Graham. Graham... hasta ahora me enteraba que ese también era su nombre. Mil cosas había que conocía de él y unas dos mil que habían cambiado.

Ya en mi habitación acaricié ese cochecito, sostuve en mis manos esos pasajeros que imploraban despedirse de mí para siempre, que me gritaban en silencio que me estaba volviendo loca, que por mi bien debía haberlos abandonado el día que cara de cerdo había dispuesto para ello. Eran ya una especie de amuleto y aunque lejos de considerar lo mío una obsesión, estaba segura que esos objetos tarde o temprano debían desaparecer de mi vida, pues no me permitían continuar, me mantenían ligada a un pasado que se aferraba a tenerme atada a él. Y eso no era vivir.

.

 ***** Líneas extraídas de los diálogos del anime. (Kioko Mizuki).

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Gracias:_**

 _ **AnastasiaRomanov:**_ Gracias a ti hermosa por regalarme un comentario! Gracias por tus palabras y qué decir de tu descripción de la mucama. La verdad es que si a ti te gusta imaginarla así pues es perfecto. Yo la imagino como yo era a esa edad, y según yo... cada quien puede imaginarla como a sí misma a esa edad. Para que así podamos disfrutar del amor de Terry que en estos capítulos pareciera desamor. No actualicé los días pasados porque mi marido estuvo conmigo ¡y es antiCandy! así que sólo escribo cuando él no está. Pero estaré de nuevo actualizando diariamente. Un beso! y Gracias por aceptar el reto de no encontrarte a la pecosilla por aquí.

 ** _Stormaw:_** En serio que no me imaginé que fueras a seguirme en este fic. Ya que eres mega fan de Anthony y de Candy. Por lo mismo te agradezco tu apoyo, como ya te he dicho, desde que empecé a incursionar en esto me has apoyado y eso te lo agradezco mucho amiga. Tu también regresaste con todo, me gustó que Albert está saliendo de ese agujero y Candy te digo... por mi puede irse a una fiesta con Garfield y no regresar nunca. Albert se merece algo mucho mejor y por eso aquí no la junté! jzjzjzjz.

 ** _Moonlove86:_** Pues no tengo palabras para darte las gracias, por hacer a un lado ese bloqueo que tienes con ver a Terry o a Williamcito con otras mujeres y sólo porque soy tu amiga y porque ya sabes... puedes imaginar que eres tú! Definitivamente comparto tu idea de que Terry nunca se fijaría en una mujer poco agraciada por mucho cariño que le tome a ella en la infancia, por lo tanto esta mujer, la mucama debe ser bella... humilde pero muy bella. Gracias por el concepto en el que me tienes y sabes que eres correspondida, también me encanta como escribes y adoroooo la velocidad con que escribes! No eres una hormiga loca, eres una hormiga atómica! jajajaja. Cuídeseee mejaaaaaa.

 ** _Gracias a las y los lectores anónimos. Hasta luego!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

 **.**

Decidí entonces aprovechar la oportunidad de un nuevo trabajo en una localidad de Nueva Jersey, lejos de la escuela donde Adam estaba convirtiéndose en un dolor de cabeza con tanta insistencia. Mi padre me dijo que podía hablar con él y pedirle que me dejara tranquila, pero no quise ocasionarle enfrentamientos a papá y decidí marcharme. El poblado era ideal, tranquilo y sin el movimiento de la gran ciudad, parecía ser la opción perfecta para cambiar de aires. El aviso lo encontré en el periódico y sin dudarlo me resultó la oportunidad perfecta para independizarme aunque no fuese muy bien visto por la sociedad que una señorita soltera estuviera sola, de paso ponía tierra de por medio con Adam antes de que la situación se tornara más difícil. Mis padres me ayudaron a solventar los gastos más fuertes, pero también tenía mis ahorros y pude arrendar una casita sencilla y muy pequeña por un año, un poco lejana a la escuela del pueblo pero las caminatas entre la escuela y mi casa también me vendrían bien.

Visitaba a mis padres con frecuencia, ellos se encontraban adaptándose a vivir solos, no recibían con regularidad correspondencia de mis hermanas ya que por la situación de la guerra el correo se había suspendido también, pero milagrosamente llegó a Nueva Jersey un amigo de Escocia y les contó a mis padres que había tenido contacto con ellas algún tiempo, sólo que al tener la oportunidad de salir de Europa y viajar a América no lo dudó ni un segundo. Les trajo noticias de mis hermanas, ambas esperaban ya bebés. Cuando me enteré de aquello mi corazón saltó de júbilo, pero la incertidumbre de mis cuñados en la guerra menguó mi eufórica alegría. Si ya rezaba porque nada malo les ocurriera, ahora rezaría al doble. Y sí, también rezaba por él, cada mañana y cada noche antes que por nadie, oraba por él...

Rocktown era el nombre del lugar al que me había mudado, las personas también eran amables y tranquilas. No tardé mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a hacer amistad con algunas de las maestras de la escuela. Una de ellas era muy joven y ya era viuda, otra tenía a su cargo a sus padres bastante mayores y la tercera era casada y llevaba una vida tranquila y feliz por lo que siempre nos contaba. Con ellas salí alguna vez a tomar el café, escuché atenta los consejos y vivencias de cada una. No dudé tampoco en platicarles lo que había en mi corazón desde que era una niña. Me guardé la identidad de mi amor imposible, pero lo describí a la perfección y ellas me miraban y escuchaban como si les estuviese relatando la más interesante y triste historia de un amor imposible. Pero el platicarlo, el abrir mi corazón y expresar en palabras todo el dolor y frustración acumulados a través de los años, me había quitado una loza de la espalda. Increíblemente me estaba convirtiendo en una mujer sociable, que volvía a reír, que confiaba en las personas y comenzaba a encontrar el encanto en la cotidianidad y simplicidad de la vida y de la libertad.

Pasó un buen tiempo antes de aceptar incluso las atenciones de un inspector escolar que se encargaba de llevar en orden los registros de las escuelas del estado. Todas ellas me habían convencido que el corazón se alimenta de las ilusiones, de la fe en que tarde o temprano esa persona especial llegará y que el evitarlo sólo provocaría que mi carácter se volviera agrio, y jamás estaría ni cerca de ser esa tía amable que contaría lindas historias a los sobrinos como juraba que sucedería. Al principio no me agradaba la idea, pero el trato amable de Jeffrey me hizo aceptarlo primero como amigo y después como lo que se esperaba de una amistad entre dos personas que naturalmente se atraen. Porque dicho sea de paso, me gustaba mucho; era joven, atractivo y por si fuera poco cada que me miraba, sonreía y sus ojos brillaban con algo que me recordaba el propio brillo de los míos al mirar a Terry.

Tal vez ya era tiempo de darme una oportunidad. Estaba cansada de ver pasar los días y sentirme sola, de sentirme libre cuando en verdad era la soledad la que calaba profundamente en mi vida. Estaba segura de eso cuando miraba las parejas en el parque, tomadas de la mano, dándose un beso discreto y sonriendo por esas cosas que al oído se dicen los enamorados. No deseaba esperar más por un milagro de amor como los que ocurrían en las historias extraordinarias que había abandonado tiempo atrás. Eso nunca me pasaría... no a mí.

Y seguí viviendo. Y volví a entrelazar mis manos a otras manos que me recibían con gusto. Volví a besar otros labios y me dejé envolver en otros brazos fuertes que me brindaban calor y protección, que me envolvían con verdadero cariño... y su voz, me hablaba con las palabras más bellas y llenas de intención. Mas, como si a la vida le gustara ponerme en el predicamento de las comparaciones, una tarde de neblina y lluvia pude aferrarme a ese cuerpo, al de alguien que me abrazaba con ternura y me cubría con su saco; besó mi frente un par de veces mientras caminábamos a prisa para guarecernos y no mojarnos más. Pero con todo y eso, no volví a sentir una deliciosa y extraña electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, ni volvió a erizarse mi piel ante su cercanía. Volví a sentir otros labios posarse en los míos pero no bebí más el cálido manjar de ese suave y dulzón aliento de aquellos que se habían impregnado para siempre en mí, con ese sabor tan diferente que en ningunos otros volvería a encontrar.

Podía resignarme, ¡por supuesto! podía pensar que era posible seguir viviendo sin nada de lo que había tenido, un beso, un abrazo no lo eran todo en la vida. Aquellos que me resultaban inolvidables, incomparables eran simples contactos físicos, simples muestras de cariño que había idealizado y al final trataba con fuerzas de borrar de mis recuerdos, llegando incluso a pensar que nunca habían sido reales.

Pero tampoco podía seguir pretendiendo, ni era bueno hacerle perder el tiempo a nadie, a mis diecinueve años, me estaba convenciendo ya, que no serviría yo para amar a nadie más, que mi alma tenía tatuada una mirada, unos besos, una voz que en mis sueños seguía repitiéndose y al despertar todavía alcanzaba a escucharme pronunciando su nombre, y eso no sería justo para nadie que compartiese mi hogar, mi cama y mi vida. No, no podía hacerle esto a Jeffrey ni a ningún otro. Me quedaría sola, sería aunque nadie creyera mis planes, esa tía solterona que les contaría cuentos a todos su sobrinos, pensaba convertirme en una mujer que volcaría el amor maternal en ellos, la que a falta de hijos propios también con sus alumnos llenaría ese vacío. Si no podía ser con él... no sería con nadie.

Justo el día que planeaba terminar con nuestro noviazgo, llegó la sorpresiva propuesta de matrimonio de Jeffrey y con ella un "no puedo" de inmediato fue respondido. Estaba decidida, no podía ser de otra manera.

La vida es un enigma, por mucho que había leído y había comprobado que la suerte y las coincidencias no existen, que uno mismo es el arquitecto de sus circunstancias y su destino, por mucho que no creía en un futuro ya trazado para cada quien, sí creía en las oportunidades que Dios ponía en nuestro camino... y nunca imaginé encontrarme con él de nuevo.

De todos los lugares del país donde podíamos encontrarnos fue ahí en el pequeño poblado de Rocktown donde ocurrió:

Un teatro ambulante de bajo presupuesto llegó a instalarse al poblado. En un lugar donde las atracciones no son muy comunes, eso y las ferias de juegos mecánicos representaban un verdadero espectáculo, una fiesta que brindaba la algarabía y distracción al apacible y hasta cierto punto monótono pueblo.

No tenía planeado asistir a ninguna función, por mucho que la presencia de ese teatro fuese todo un acontecimiento prefería comer algo sencillo, lavar una poca ropa, tal vez leer y dormir.

Escuché los abucheos del público a los artistas de la función. Me reí, supuse que se trataba de algún show deprimente de payasos con malas gracias. Pero al leer de reojo un nombre en cartelera, sentí la sangre de mi cuerpo viajar hasta el fondo de mis piernas y volverlas pesadas. ¡Sería posible!

Me acerqué deseando que ese Terrence Graham nada tuviera que ver con el exitoso, famoso y realizado personaje que me robaba el sueño y cualquier esperanza de ser una mujer normal. Seguramente se trataba de una mala imitación. El boletero me abordó de inmediato con su voz aguardentosa, el aliento alcohólico y una barriga peluda que no cabía en su gastada y desabotonada camisa para cobrarme el show, diciendo que nada era gratis aunque estuviera tan bonita. Saqué las monedas y las recibió al tiempo que me extendía un boleto impreso en un papel tan delgado como la piel de la cebolla.

Dudé en entrar aún con boleto en mano, iba sola y no deseaba llevarme una desagradable sorpresa, pero la cercanía con el boletero era todavía más molesta y no podía quedarme con la duda, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podía tratarse de la misma persona mi corazón me exigía latiendo aprisa que lo confirmara con mis propios ojos. Ojos que tardaron en adaptarse a la oscuridad de la maloliente carpa. Había muy poca gente y de la que quedaba en el interior poco a poco quedaban menos, pues el espectáculo era denigrante. La actriz principal era una mujer regordeta que atraía sin pudor alguno a su busto a aquél joven actor y parecía querer asfixiarlo entre sus pecaminosas voluptuosidades asomándose por el escote. El espectáculo era crudo y deprimente, me pareció que el nombre que leí en un principio había sido una sucia artimaña para atraer al público confundiéndole con el nombre de otro que estaba brillando con luz propia en lo más alto de Broadway.

Y estaba apunto de darme la vuelta para salir de ahí, pero escuché su voz. Esa voz clara, rebelde, varonil, enérgica, que podía erizar mi piel y despertar cada célula de mi cuerpo. No fue difícil reconocerla aunque estuviese ahora distorsionada por tanto alcohol ingerido, aunque fuese débil y cansada. Esa voz era la única que hacía vibrar mi alma por completo. Así como verlo en ese estado casi me rompe también por completo. No pude evitar llorar, necesitaba tomar aire, pero mis ojos se negaban a perderlo de vista, como si al dejarlo de ver se me escapara la oportunidad de llevarlo conmigo. Odié las lágrimas que nublaban mis ojos porque no me permitían verlo claramente, con mis dedos las aparté aprisa a medida que me acercaba al escenario por uno de los andadores laterales.

Estaba delgado, ojeroso, desaseado. Su cabello brillaba pero por estar lleno de grasa, su boca estaba reseca. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo ante mí. Quería subir al improvisado escenario, bajar de ahí y llevarlo conmigo, pero no podía hacerlo... llorar no ayudaba en nada así que sequé las necias lágrimas que se empeñaban en brotar de mis ojos como un desfogue de tanto sentimiento acumulado. De algo debía servir haber leído tantos libros y ser profesora en una escuela... necesitaba pensar en algo para poder acercarme, para poder ayudarlo; pero el amor y desasosiego entorpecieron mi capacidad de raciocinio y nada se me ocurría. Sólo esperé a que la función terminara observando con asco cómo esa regordeta y mala actriz se atrevía a profanar su boca con sus enormes labios, abarcándolo todo, lamiéndolo, succionándolo.

Una mujer a mi lado se levantó antes de que bajara el telón diciendo a su marido que hablaría con el alcalde, que algo así era una ofensa a la moral, que era lo mas obsceno que había presenciado jamás.

Y era en verdad obsceno, triste e indignante que mi Terry estuviera en esa situación.

Pensaba en cómo acercarme, cómo pedirle que se fuera conmigo, a simple vista el lugar no ofrecía ni las más mínimas condiciones salubres para sus actores, no se notaba que estuviesen bien alimentados, pues hasta la regordeta actriz lucía demacrada y cansada, sabría Dios si por lo menos les estaban pagando un sueldo.

Ya casi nadie quedaba en las butacas, a excepción de un anciano que se había quedado dormido apoyado en su bastón y yo. El sucio boletero se dirigía con paso vacilante y a trompicones hasta donde yo estaba. Por instinto de supervivencia subí al estrado y me colé entre los telones del lugar, me guié por el sonido de su voz y lo encontré, estaba con un par de sujetos que tenían un cuchillo en las manos y lo calentaban al rojo vivo, quería creer que no se atreverían a hacerle daño con esa cosa y cubrí mi boca ahogando un grito por la impresión cuando uno de ellos apuntó con el arma muy cerca del pecho de Terry. Después vi cómo aplicaban el objeto caliente sobre una piedra extraña e inhalaban todo el humo resultante con un embudo, no sabía nada de eso, pero era obvio que estaban drogándose. Era el turno de Terry y antes de que lo hiciera me arriesgué a que reaccionara mal, o no me reconociera, pero lo jalé con fuerza del brazo y me lo llevé detrás de unas mamparas que había cerca.

 _ **-Señorita... hay mejores formas de llamar mi atención, no es necesario tanto tirón...**_ -me recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en mis senos, su aliento alcohólico me hizo girar el rostro para no respirarlo todo de golpe. ** _-Mas aun si está usted tan... apetecible..._**

Lo que en otras circunstancias habría sido un maravilloso halago viniendo de él, en ese preciso momento me ofendió profundamente, pero comprendí que no estaba frente al Terry de siempre. Estaba ante un hombre fuera de sus cabales que había tocado fondo, parecía que al final la vida lo había lastimado profundamente y yo no había llegado hasta ahí para juzgarlo ni retarlo. Estaba dispuesta a sacarlo de ese agujero de perdición donde estaba metido. No creía en las coincidencias, esto era sin duda un auténtico milagro, pues de todas las posibilidades nos encontramos en Rocktown. Ni mas ni menos en el pueblecito pequeño donde imaginaba que no encontraría nada extraordinario, pero que en cambio me había dado trabajo, amigas y por si fuera poco ahora me estaba dando la oportunidad de mi vida.

 ** _-Terry... soy yo, ¿acaso no me recuerdas? vamos, ven conmigo._**

Y el llamarlo por su nombre le hizo salir un poco de ese letargo. Sacudió su cabeza y con trabajo trató de fijar sus ojos en mi rostro al tiempo que levantaba las cejas, pero su hermosa mirada no lograba enfocarme, se movía de un lado a otro sin poder mantener la vista en un punto fijo.

 _ **-¿Quien eres?**_

Me preguntó arrastrando las palabras un poco menos que al principio y con el tufo del aliento alcohólico golpeándome nuevamente a la cara. Parecía hacer un esfuerzo grande por recordarme. El nudo en mi garganta se hacía cada vez más denso, el parecía no tener la más remota idea de quien era yo, pero respiré profundo y sin querer me llené de ese aroma, ese que por primera vez no era aquél que recordaba como el más delicioso que de él guardaba celosamente en mi memoria.

 ** _-Ven conmigo, vamos a casa Terry, necesitas comer algo; yo puedo cuidarte._**

El boletero apareció frente a nosotros, Terry me miraba como tratando de recordar. Estuve a nada de largarme de ese lugar por el sentimiento de dolor que oprimía mi pecho con fuerza, pero algo me decía: ¡Quédate! ¡No te vayas sin él!... Terry te necesita ¿no lo ves?

Tomé su mano sin darle más tiempo que pensar. Se tambaleó al caminar y tuvo que apoyarse ligeramente pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros. Lo que temí fue justamente lo que el desagradable y barrigón personaje profirió en tono burlón al mirarnos.

 ** _-¿A donde cree que va con nuestra estrella principal?_**

 ** _-No se interponga, Terruce es familiar mío, voy a cuidarlo, es evidente que en este lugar no procuran ni el darle su sustento._**

 _ **-¡No me diga! Usted no sale de aquí con ese chamaco a ningún lado... ¿qué le parece?**_

 _ **-Me parece... que una queja con el alcalde les resultaría interesante a usted y a su circo de pacotilla.**_

Dije esto último sintiéndome un gusano por desacreditar tan despiadadamente el lugar donde Terry trabajaba.

 _ **-Quéjese con quien quiera, nuestro actorazo no sale de aquí.**_

 _ **-Sólo deseo asegurarme que se mejore, está muy pálido. No es mentira lo que le estoy diciendo. A ustedes les conviene que se reponga, está débil y se siente mal. Él puede decirles quien soy, ¿no es así Terry?**_

Terry había tocado fondo y poco le habría importado dormir en el sucio y pequeño espacio en la carpa del teatro ambulante o en otro lugar. Una cara conocida era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Sobre todo, después de percatarme que esa compañera actriz, mucho mayor que él en años y en libras lo miraba de una forma en que se creía su dueña, tal vez hasta lo estaba salvando de que aquella intentara seducirlo.

El alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando le escuché decir:

 _ **-Me voy con ella, ella es importante y una persona querida para mí. Fin de la discusión.**_

La regordeta y abusona actriz delante de nosotros sólo frunció el entrecejo y haciendo una mueca de disgusto se dirigió al boletero y a el par de drogadictos flacuchos que se habían acercado a nosotros. Escuché su voz chillona decirle a esos hombres que se hicieran a un lado, que todo estaría bien mientras regresara Terry a trabajar al día siguiente.

 ** _-Así será, aquí estará sin falta, lo prometo._**

El barrigón boletero caminó detrás de nosotros a una distancia prudente, afortunadamente el teatro ambulante quedaba a la mitad de camino entre la escuela y mi casa, por lo que ya no me faltaba mucho para llegar. Terry aunque delgado era muy alto y por lo mismo bastante pesado. Con dificultad subimos los pocos escalones que separaban la calle de la entrada a mi puerta. Ahí se sostuvo de la baranda mientras abrí la puerta y cuando estaba por entrar a mi casa, pude ver al boletero tratando de ocultarse para corroborar que de verdad viviera yo en el lugar. Se marchó hasta que cerré la puerta tras de nosotros y seguramente espió de vez en cuando para asegurarse que no huyera con Terry.

 _ **-Se quien eres...**_

Me dijo mientras desataba las agujetas de sus botas, el agua caliente en la tina ya le esperaba para que se diera un baño.

Las lágrimas nublaron mis ojos y mi pensamiento, tanto tiempo pensándolo, amándolo hasta perder la esperanza de un futuro para mí libre de su recuerdo, para que mi existencia en su vida se redujera a un escueto... _"sé quien eres"_... recordé todos y cada uno de los días la sensación de sus labios en los míos y él apenas y recordaba quien demonios era yo.

 _ **-Yo también sé quien eres... y no eres esto en lo que te has convertido.**_

Dije secamente sin mirarlo a los ojos, ya derramando unas lágrimas por la profunda tristeza de saberme insignificante para él.

Detuvo mis manos con las suyas y me miró fijo, llevó mis manos a sus labios y como una brisa fresca, la intensa oleada chocando contra los riscos de mi pecho me hizo sentir de nuevo el amor profundo que desde siempre había sentido por esa persona frente a mí. No era su perfume, ni su cabello sedoso, o su porte y galanura las que recordaba mi corazón, tampoco era la elegante capa de caballero o las finas ropas que los de su familia portaban, ni ese apellido rimbombante que le acompañaba orgulloso. Era él completo, con sus fallas y sus tormentos, con sus errores y sus demonios internos... con todo lo bueno y lo bello que ya de él amaba, él, ese hombre roto que delante de mí se encontraba... era Terry todavía y para siempre el hombre de mi vida.

Lo ayudé a quitarse las botas y lo acompañé al cuarto de baño, hubiera querido ayudarle a desabotonar su camisa después de observarlo batallar un buen rato con cada botón, pero eso él podía hacerlo solo... dejé sobre una mesita una toalla, jabones, escencias y una bata mía.

 _ **-He dejado dispuesto en la mesita todo lo que podrías ocupar Terry, no hay nada lujoso; no tengo jabones ni esencias finos, ni esas cosas a las que estarás acostumbrado... pero en ese mueble encontrarás lo que necesitas...**_

 _ **-¿Te parece que he usado un jabón o esencias finas últimamente?**_

Dijo sonriendo con tristeza y con su voz más clara cada vez.

 ** _-No fue mi intención Terry..._**

 ** _-Eso lo sé bien... tampoco es mi intención ser un impertinente. No te preocupes demasiado por mí._**

Se acercó a mí, con su camisa desabotonada por completo, pude ver su torso desnudo y sentí el rubor quemando mi rostro. Traté de desviar mi mirada lejos de su anatomía, pero colocó su mano en mi mejilla y con su otra mano sostuvo las mías mientras me decía:

 ** _-Esto que haces por mí... no voy a olvidarlo. No me interesan los lujos, ni las cosas finas, nunca me importó nada de eso... esto es todo lo que necesito... -_** dijo mirando alrededor. ** _-muchas gracias._**

Sonrió una vez más con sus labios partidos y sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome fijamente, supe que era el momento para dejarlo a solas.

Le escuché devolver el estómago un par de veces. Y como si se tratase de un muchachillo me atreví a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, a lo que él respondió con renovado estado de ánimo:

 _ **-Puedes pasar y comprobarlo tú misma.**_

Me retiré de ahí con su respuesta resonando en mi cabeza. ¿Le había molestado mi pregunta? Su actitud me desconcertaba, su tono de voz fue de total seriedad, aunque por otra parte, algo en esas palabras me decía que su sentido del humor se había vuelto bastante... pícaro, nunca me había hecho ese tipo de insinuaciones; pero tampoco podía culparle, sólo él sabía de quien había aprendido ese sarcasmo, esa osadía. Definitivamente aquel adolescente que me había besado una tarde de lluvia y neblina, ahora era un hombre. Un precioso hombre que gracias al favor del cielo estaba bajo mi techo, a solas, conmigo...

La puerta del baño no funcionaba correctamente y permanecía entreabierta mientras el hombre de mis sueños se duchaba del otro lado. Trataba de concentrarme en lo que hacía, varias veces quemé mis manos en la estufa y estuve a punto de cortarme un dedo al rebanar las verduras... era una sencilla cortina de manta la que me impedía contemplar el cielo en ese cuarto de baño. En mis locos desvaríos envidié el agua que se escuchaba mojar y caer sobre su cuerpo...

Pero finalmente recuperé la calma, me concentré en los alimentos para ofrecerle algo decente y de buen sazón.

Mientras se bañaba, había aprovechado para además lavar sus ropas; por lo que me dijo, tenía otros vestuarios entre sus pertenencias, las cuales se habían quedado en el teatro... aunque, no creí que estuviesen muy limpios tampoco. No quise ofenderlo ofreciéndome a lavarlos también y dejé las cosas así. No era una excelente cocinera que digamos, pero si me defendía haciendo la repostería que mi madre me había enseñado y en mi casa nunca faltaban los panecillos con trozos de nuez, o las empanadas que él tanto amaba, por lo que un plato con algunos de ellos y un gran vaso de leche le esperaban mientras terminaba de cocinarse su carne asada en la estufa y sus vegetales cocidos. No podía hacer un platillo muy elaborado con lo que tenía al alcance, pero para cuando salió del baño ya estaba todo listo, recién preparado y en la mesa.

Escuché sus pasos detrás de mí al tiempo que acomodaba sus cubiertos a los costados de su plato. Giré para verlo de frente, parecía un ángel... su cabello largo hasta el hombro estaba peinado hacia atrás, su blanca piel contrastaba con las marcadas ojeras en su rostro; pero con todo y eso, no perdía ese atractivo tan de él, esa endiablada sonrisa que desde que recuerdo podía hechizarme y convertirme en piedra, conservaba esa preciosa mirada intensa, pero ya no conservaba en ella la inocencia de otros días y parecía por el contrario esconder un sin fin de experiencias y dolor. Envuelto en mi bata, calzando sus botas, se completaba un cuadro por demás gracioso. Notando que lo miraba de arriba a abajo, levantó los hombros al verme sonreír.

 ** _-Confío demasiado en ti... y hoy has visto cosas mucho peores que esto... no creo que puedas burlarte, y si lo hicieras... no me importaría en absoluto._**

Y ambos sonreímos, como antes. Moría por abrazarlo. Pero a estas alturas ya sabía cuan importante había sido para él, y mi dignidad de mujer me impidió avanzar. No tenía la confianza de lanzarme a sus brazos, de decirle que conmigo estaría seguro, que lo quería en serio. Por mucho que todo este tiempo hubiese vivido equivocada pensando que algo más que una amistad me unía a él. Posiblemente después de tantas mujeres en su haber yo representaba lo que era... una simple mucama de su pasado.

Miró la mesa servida y sonrió.

 _ **-Preparaste todo esto mientras tomaba una ducha...**_

 _ **-Sí Terry, supongo que no has probado bocado.**_

 _ **-¿Tan mal me veo?**_

 _ **-No pero...**_

 _ **-¿Puedo?**_

Me interrumpió mirando ansioso el humeante platillo.

 _ **-Claro que puedes, es tu cena.**_

Quise comérmelo a besos, decirle... que lo había preparado todo por él y para él... pero por supuesto me mordí la lengua y callé mis perturbadores pensamientos, él por su parte no mencionaba nada de nuestro último encuentro, de esos besos que nos dimos, de la cadenita y el libro de Shakespeare que me había obsequiado. Con todas mis dudas y las ansias por saber de su vida, me senté frente a él para acompañarlo y cenar juntos. Quería enterarme qué o quien lo había dejado en ese estado, por quien rayos sufría y se laceraba de esa forma, pero me mantuve en silencio, mirándolo cortar su carne, como cuando se me prohibía dirigirle la palabra en Londres. Curiosamente ese día estaba frente a él, con toda la libertad del mundo podía hablarle y preguntarle... y nada dije, continué callada respetando su privacidad, su dolor... algo le afectaba demasiado. Y no era yo quien para estar cuestionando su vida.

 _ **-Tuve que irme... me sentía atrapado, me fui deseando tener suerte, pero no lo conseguí...**_

Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la comida. Pensé que se refería a aquella tarde que huyó de casa sin despedirse.

 ** _-Tuviste suerte, trabajaste duro... vi los periódicos Terry, llegaste tan lejos, ¿cómo puedes decir que no lo conseguiste?_**

 ** _-Me refiero a... cuando dejé Broadway. Hay muchas cosas que no supiste de mí. Que nadie supo..._**

Y lo odié por decirlo... ¿cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo si nunca se despidió, si nunca escribió a pesar de saber a donde dirigirme una carta?. La última vez que lo vi peleaba por ayuda para ella y nunca se acordó de mi existencia.

 ** _-Volví a verte una mañana..._** -confesé sin mirarlo, ** _-meses después de la última tarde que te vi en la mansión Granchester... discutías con tu padre, le pediste ayudar a una chica, una tal Candy..._**

Lo había dicho, necesitaba saber qué había pasado, qué sentía él, quién era ella y que significaba en su vida.

Y sin saber cómo, su mirada lo dijo todo. Su brillo se apagó con sólo mencionarla, apretó la servilleta de tela en un puño y sus ojos se nublaron ligeramente.

 ** _-No deseo hablar de eso._**

Ni yo deseaba en realidad saber más de lo que mi corazón pudiera soportar...

 ** _-Perdona que me inmiscuya en tus asuntos, eres mi amigo, siempre me importaste y..._**

 ** _-Y lo que suceda conmigo no debería afectarte... no puedes pretender que me conoces, que sabes todo sobre mí..._**

Mi consciencia me pedía que me callara, pero la ignoré y seguí insistiendo:

 ** _-Creí conocerte, creí saber algunas cosas, te conozco desde que éramos unos niños y aunque no quiera, ni deba, lo que te sucede irremediablemente me afecta._**

No fui capaz de callarme más tiempo, tampoco de sostenerle la mirada. Creí que había avanzado, que algo me diría, pero no obtuve nada, como si nunca hubiese sucedido respondió tan parco como últimamente venía haciendo:

 _ **-Espero que el precio por ayudarme no sea obtener las confesiones de mi vida.**_

Y eso me había dolido. Candy quien quiera que fuese, era alguien de quien no deseaba hablar, era lo que le lastimaba. Y yo, cada vez me sentía más pesada en esa silla que sostenía mi cuerpo.

 _ **-No hablaremos más si no lo deseas. Sólo intentaba ayudarte, yo... disculpa que me haya entrometido.**_

Y volvió a quedarse pensativo...

Lejos estaba de perder la paciencia y no porque fuese una sumisa o una mártir que soportaba a un ebrio sincero tan sólo por amarlo como una loca desquiciada. No, esto era para mí una prueba, creo que cualquier otra habría salido huyendo. Ese nombre... "Candy" taladraba mi corazón de celos, de impotencia, seguro era una jovencita de sociedad, alguien que con sus finas maneras y belleza deslumbrante había podido enamorarlo. Me pregunté si también lo hubiese llevado con ella de haberlo encontrado en ese teatro de mala muerte, si con todo ese dinero y la alcurnia de la genealogía que seguramente poseía, sería capaz de sacarlo del fango donde estaba y llevarlo con ella para cuidarlo y amarlo; sin arrugar la nariz por el olor de sus ropas, sin asquearse al escucharlo devolver en el baño, sin juzgarle al verlo tomado o drogándose... o sin pensar que su aspecto habría perdido esa galanura de tiempos mejores.

 ** _-Tu ayuda es lo más honesto que he encontrado desde hace mucho tiempo, por favor, perdóname..._**

 ** _-No tengo nada que perdonar Terry, tienes razón, no debo intervenir. Eres un hombre y mi ayuda es desinteresada, sólo que me duele verte así. Deberé aprender a ayudar sin que me afecte, sin involucrarme en las decisiones que puedas tomar a partir de ahora._**

Sus ojos brillaron otra vez, pero dejé de observarlo, debía dejar que tomara su cena tranquilo. Cuando terminamos le acomodé mi cama, pero se negó a dormir en ella.

 ** _-No seas necio, mañana regresarás temprano al teatro, debes estar bien descansado._**

 ** _-Tu también trabajas temprano... dormiré en el sofá._**

Y pasó mucho rato antes de que pudiese conciliar el sueño, Terry dormía en mi pequeña casa; conmigo y a la vez más lejos de mí que nunca. Era otra persona. Mi corazón al fin estaba entendiendo que después de toda una vida de amarlo... nunca, nunca había sido mío.

Lloré buen rato, mojé mi almohada y me dolió el pecho al tragar de un sólo bocado tanta verdad. Antes de dormir, desabroché la cadenita con el dije y los coloqué en el buró junto a mi cama. Era hora de regresar las cosas a su dueño y seguir mi vida.

Me desperté en la madrugada, el frío había interrumpido mi sueño. Imaginé que él también tendría frío y le llevé un par de frazadas extras para que durmiera caliente. Nunca lo había visto dormir, su cabello largo lo había atado a una coleta, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y con su luz azulosa pintaba sus facciones que de por sí, eran adorables. Cuando coloqué sobre su cuerpo las cobijas se me ocurrió que podía acercarme sólo un poco para mirarlo más de cerca. Me acerqué cuidadosamente hasta su rostro, recargué mi cabeza cerca de la suya, podía sentir su exhalación cerca de mi boca. Cerré mis ojos y lo siguiente fue un ¿por qué no?

Sin pensarlo más me acerqué a él. Su aliento volvía a respirarlo, de nuevo bebía el aire que exhalaba de sus pulmones. Volví a probar la calidez de esos labios tan añorados por los míos. Era un beso robado, la osadía de acariciar su boca sin su permiso, me tenía con el corazón latiendo desbocado en mi pecho, en mi cuello y en todo mi cuerpo. No pude evitarlo. Habría podido estar toda la madrugada haciendo lo mismo y no me cansaría nunca de besarlo.

Me detuve hasta que estuvo a punto de despertar, no quería moverme de su lado. La vida cada vez nos alejaba un poco más. Tenía miedo de que la próxima vez que lo viera, estuviera casado o no se volviera siquiera a mirarme.

Regresé a mi cuarto y dejé la puerta entreabierta esperando, deseando que ocurriese un milagro y él despertara a mi lado.

Pero no sucedió y con mucho esfuerzo me levanté temprano, tomaría un baño y me alistaría para el trabajo en la escuela, si me daba prisa incluso podía prepararle un buen desayuno. Pero me asomé esperando encontrarlo todavía durmiendo y de nuevo se había ido. Dejó las frazadas y cobijas muy bien dobladas y encima de ellas una nota que seguro tomó de uno de mis cuadernos...

 _ **"Perdona por irme así, pero como ya sabrás de mí, odio las despedidas. No tengo cómo agradecerte por todo. Me encontraste en el más profundo y miserable de los agujeros y me ayudaste a salir de él, ahora; estoy planteándome la posibilidad de irme, de dejar ese teatro de pacotilla. Veré como puedo hacerlo. Me dejaste dormir en tu hogar, lavaste mis ropas, preparaste mi cena. Volví a sentirme como en casa, como en esas dulces ocasiones en la cocina de tu mamá. Como en esos tiempos inolvidables ¿cierto?**_

 _ **P.D. No lo tomes a mal, tus empanadas y pastelillos son buenos... pero conocí unos en Londres que son inigualables...**_

 _ **Sólo estoy bromeando, en verdad gracias por todo.**_

 ** _T.G."_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Xiori!_** Graciaaaaaas! Por agregarme a tus favoritos y alertas en esta historia, por tu review en el poema para Terry.

 _ **Stormaw:**_ Hola amiga! Gracias por tu apoyo siempre! Y mira... no es que alucine a Candy, porque sería una incongruencia de mi parte escribir historias con un personaje al que no tolero. Simplemente que hay historias donde me desespera al punto de querer meterme al fic y darle unas buenas cachetadas para que reaccione. Gracias por continuar leyendo! Y no sufras por el fútbol... es fácil decirlo y difícil hacerlo, y me encanta la analogía que haces de los fics y el fútbol. Ambos procesos los disfrutan sus ejecutores, los espectadores son los que sufren porque no hay nada definido y en cualquier momento el partido o la historia da un giro que puede rompernos el corazón! Tienes toda la razón! Besos bonita!

 ** _Guest:_** Esta mucama no es Dorothy ni ninguna otra. No le nombré ni la describí físicamente para que la que guste se pueda imaginar siendo ella. Besos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo con descripciones sexuales y eróticas, abstenerse de leer si esto les molesta. Gracias.**

 **CAPITULO VI**

 **.**

Deseaba haber podido entrar a las páginas de Jane Austen, abrirle los ojos a la tonta de Marianne Dashwood y decirle que John Willoughby no la amaba ni mucho menos la merecía. Sentía la desesperación de ese amor truncado, imposible. Veía la similitud en la ceguera del personaje de Marianne con mi propio amor irracional y ciego también. De la misma forma alguien había tratado de decirme que mis ojos no debían mirar hacia él y no hice caso. Todo ese tiempo pensándome especial para Terry había sido un cruel engaño que mi mente se había inventado. La falacia más triste que yo misma me había regalado.

No tuve tiempo de platicarle de la Duquesa y lo que había hecho con sus cosas, tampoco de contarle que mis padres y yo habíamos viajado a América o que mis hermanas se habían quedado en Europa esperando por el regreso de sus maridos. Él no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por mí o mi familia... definitivamente no le habría importado de cualquier manera.

Fui a mis clases, de camino pasé junto a la carpa del teatro ambulante y mi estómago se contrajo ligeramente con los nervios, el boletero con la barriga de fuera y sus miradas lascivas me recorrieron con descaro y me sonrió al reconocerme. Miré hacia otro lado dudando en buscarlo, dejarle el paquete con los bocadillos que había preparado para mi almuerzo era una opción, aunque yo podría conseguir algo en el comedor de la escuela, no era tan ingenua para estar segura que llegaría el almuerzo a sus manos. Seguía con esa sensación de que Terry no comía adecuadamente y no podía simplemente dejar de importarme. Pero una voz habló fuerte interrumpiendo mi obsesión por velar por él, el corazón adolorido habló fuerte y claro diciendo: "esta vez no, no es tu asunto, sigue tu camino, ya fue mucho tiempo de esperar, deja de soñar".

Y obedeciendo a mi corazón continué con rumbo a la escuela.

Esa tarde acepté comer más tarde con mis amigas en casa de una de ellas, volvería a la mía antes de que llegara la noche, pasé frente al teatro y me asaltaron otra vez las ansias por buscarlo. Saber que se encontraba bien sería suficiente, estaba determinada a mirarlo desde lejos nada más y salir de ahí por última vez. No pensaba preguntar por él, ni llevarlo de nuevo conmigo. Lo quería mucho, pero ése de ahí no era mi Terry, era un hombre diferente con penas causadas por alguien más y eso era suficiente para mantenerme a distancia. Yo no rogaría un sólo minuto por su presencia en mi vida.

La actriz regordeta que hablaba con el boletero en un callejón, volteó a mirarme después de que éste le hiciese una seña y avanzando lo más veloz que pudo hacia mí, me preguntó qué había sucedido.

 _ **-No entiendo por qué me lo pregunta...**_

 _ **-Desde que se fue con usted regresó cambiado, hoy mismo en la función de la tarde parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. De buenas a primeras dijo que se iba y se fue... nos dejó aquí botados con el compromiso de las funciones. Usted algo le dijo; algo fue lo que le metió en esa loca cabeza.**_

Tranquilamente hablé con la señora, trataba de hacerle entender que no había hecho ni dicho nada para que Terry decidiera irse. En mi interior me llenaba de alegría al saber que se había decidido por dejar ese mal intento de teatro y regresar a Broadway. Ya podía imaginarlo en el tren de regreso a Nueva York. Y tal vez, sólo... tal vez fue la mal disimulada sonrisa en mi rostro la que provocó que la furia se encendiera en la decadente actriz, porque por más explicaciones que le daba, me levantó la voz varias veces y las personas que pasaban de lado nos miraban curiosas. Un señor y su esposa se acercaron a mí ofreciéndome su ayuda...

 ** _-¿Está usted bien maestra? ¿podemos ayudarla en algo?_**

Me sentía profundamente avergonzada al estar dando un espectáculo de esa magnitud en medio de la calle. Desconocía los verdaderos motivos de Terry para dejarlo todo. Sabía que tenía la inquietud de marcharse, pero no me había asegurado nada, ni tenía por qué hacerlo. Su vida seguiría siendo un misterio para mí por siempre. La mujer mientras tanto se seguía enfrascando cada vez más en su propia cerrazón, insultando, manoteando frente a mi rostro como si en verdad él hubiese sido de su propiedad y yo se lo hubiera arrebatado. Antes de que se comportara más agresiva me retiré acompañada por los padres de uno de mis alumnos que amablemente me ofrecieron su ayuda minutos antes.

Caminé sola el último tramo hasta mi casa, para no variar sólo pensaba en él, Terry... de nuevo se había ido, sin decir a dónde, ni por qué. Hacía frío y me abracé al abrigo que llevaba puesto. Respiré profundo, el aire fresco de esa tarde de principios de invierno llenaba mis pulmones de aire limpio... de pensamientos que llegaban a mí para tratar de borrar el desagradable altercado con la regordeta mujer. Tenía más cosas buenas que malas que pensar. Había sido el último día de clases en la escuela y las vacaciones comenzaban. Pronto regresaría a casa y disfrutaría de la compañía de mis padres. No poseía mucho, pero lo que tenía era mío: mi vida, mi familia, mi trabajo, mi esperanza y mi alegría... todo eso poseía y era suficiente para sentirme afortunada. Tristemente Terry a pesar de haberlo tenido todo, no había tenido tanto en realidad y su rostro delataba que lo que siempre había considerado suyo también le había sido arrebatado de su vida: Su madre, sus pertenencias en Londres, su trabajo y aunque me costara todavía aceptarlo, ciertamente esa tal Candy también le había sido arrebatada... al leer la determinación en sus palabras en esa nota que me dejó, al decir que dejaría ese teatro de pacotilla, no podía menos que sentir tranquilidad por él. Era algo muy bueno que luchara por recuperar su carrera, su propia vida. Que se alejara de ese ambiente viciado, deprimente y tétrico.

Y ya no quise pensar más en lo que a mí me correspondía hacer para luchar por lo mío, por devolver un poco de calma a mi vida, por volver a tener días llenos de tranquilidad, de trabajo, de lectura, de deliciosa soledad bebiendo un café y pensando en algo más que no fuera él. Añoraba las noches de calma como cuando había sido niña, cuando feliz me asomaba a la ventana para observar las estrellas, aquellas noches que ahora me parecían tan lejanas. Cuando no había en mi corazón sufrimiento ni esperanza por ningún hombre, cuando el tipo de amor que conocía era el fraterno, aquél que sentía por mis padres, por mis hermanas. Y necesitaba urgentemente recuperar todo aquello, pero esta noche disfrutaría mi soledad, sin quebrarme la cabeza, deseaba sólo sentarme junto a la chimenea, quizás tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y leer un buen libro. Sí, el día era perfecto para eso, el trago amargo del alegato con la infame voluptuosa del teatro no daría al traste con mi merecido descanso-

Poco faltaba ya para llegar cuando observé en la casi completa oscuridad de la noche la figura de un hombre en el pequeño pórtico de mi vivienda. Me puse un poco nerviosa, no había mucha luz a excepción de la lámpara que brindaba su amarillenta luz en la farola a lo alto. No sabía que hacía ahí aquel caballero, esperando de pie, caminando un poco ansioso de un lado a otro. Pensé en Jeffrey, pero él no era tan alto ni tan esbelto. No tenía ese porte erguido, ni ese andar que de pronto me podía parecer hasta familiar. A medida que los pasos entre la puerta de mi casa y yo se hacían cada vez menos, mi corazón se agitaba con más y más fuerza hasta dificultarme controlar el aire que llegaba a mis pulmones.

Esto tenía que ser un sueño.

Tenía que estarlo imaginando.

Terry esperaba en la entrada, llevaba un traje oscuro, zapatos de vestir, una capa color vino como la de los caballeros de su familia en aquellas pinturas de Londres cubría su espalda, el cabello lo llevaba sujetado por la nuca en una coleta y junto a él se encontraba su equipaje.

Cuando estaba sólo a unos pasos de llegar, él escuchó mis pisadas en la gravilla y con una sonrisa de lado se apresuró a recibirme tomando mi mano.

Se veía hermoso, como el Terry de siempre, como el Terry que en mi imaginación había salido cientos de veces de entre los árboles del bosque... era verdad lo de los vestuarios limpios que conservaba en el teatro, pues lucía impecable.

Me miró intensamente con sus ojos de un azul precioso, mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente de sus labios y acariciaba con ternura una de mis mejillas.

A pesar de tener mi necio corazón brincando en el pecho como esos niños emocionados jugando en el tiempo del recreo, mi mente más prudente me exigía mantener la calma, comportarme serena y recordar su trato esquivo, sus frías ausencias, sus constantes partidas. Mi corazón empezaba a echarse para atrás de la muda afirmación que se había hecho esa misma mañana y empezaba a latir sin riendas que lo frenaran... "aun hay tiempo, todavía no es suficiente... vamos inténtalo, si está aquí es por algo"...

Y efectivamente estaba ahí por algo.

Pasamos al interior de la casa y se disculpó porque no se había despedido como era debido al haberse marchado al amanecer.

 ** _-Entiendo que no te agraden las despedidas..._** -dije tratando de sonar tranquila. **_\- después de todo... ¡¿a quién le agradan?! Hoy... te busqué en el teatro, me dijeron que te habías ido después de una de las funciones, la actriz pensó que yo había influenciado tu partida y..._**

 ** _-¿Se atrevió a decirte algo?_**

Preguntó con esa voz grave y deliciosa que ahora poseía, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido esperando por mi respuesta.

 ** _-No, me retiré antes de que dijera algo que en verdad me molestara. Además, tendría razón en hacerlo ¿no crees? todo apuntaba a que yo te había convencido de marcharte..._**

 ** _-En todo caso no ha sido culpa tuya..._** -Dijo interrumpiendo mi torpe diálogo, lo miré atenta, ¿finalmente estaba a punto de contarme lo que pasaba con él? - ** _Si hay algo que me molesta es que se culpe a una persona de algo que no ha cometido. Te ofrezco disculpas si Flavia te ha hecho pasar un mal momento._**

 ** _-No te corresponde disculparte entonces por algo que no has causado tú._**

Y apareció su sonrisa de lado quitándome la cordura una vez más, de nuevo haciéndome atropellar mis pensamientos, las palabras.

 ** _-Si de algo sirve te diré que no has sido la responsable de mi decisión de_** ** _abandonar el teatro. Pienso volver a Nueva York, pero en vista de que no estaré más en Rocktown quise venir a despedirme de ti, como debe ser._**

 ** _-Bueno... me alegra que te vayas Terry, aunque es obvio que dejaré de verte... comprendo que debes continuar y volver a donde perteneces, en verdad me alegro mucho por ti._**

No dejaba de mirarme mientras bebía de la pequeña taza de té y volvía a colocarla junto con el platito en la mesa. Me miró repetir sus movimientos con naturalidad y sonrió satisfecho.

 ** _-Veo que recuerdas a la perfección aquellas tardes de té en tu casa._**

Y también sonreí al traer al presente aquellas tardes en las que tomaba mi mano para indicarme la manera exacta en cómo tomar la taza, con la inclinación precisa y la posición de cada uno de los dedos. Hasta donde era correcto beber el té para no parecer descortés al terminarlo completo o al apenas probarlo.

 ** _-Lo recuerdo todo... con perfecto detalle._**

Dije con toda la intención de remover en él lo que había sucedido aquella ocasión en que nos besamos como un par de tontos enamorados bajo la lluvia.

Y no dijo nada, me seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos, pero un estremecimiento delicioso llegó a mi cuerpo cuando su mirada bajó a mis labios, entreabrió los suyos despacio y juro que alcancé a percibir un suspiro salir de su pecho.

 ** _-Necesito terminar con todo esto._** -Dijo rompiendo el mágico instante con voz firme. ** _-Estuve estancado en ese teatro y debo volver a Stratford. Empezaré desde cero si es necesario... voy a luchar por todo lo que he dejado ir._**

Quería creer que esa última aseveración se refería tan sólo a su trabajo, pero la verdad es que la intención con que lo había dicho y esa palabra _"todo"_ decía mucho más de lo que hubiese pretendido. Por eso no pude resistirme y me atreví a indagar...

 ** _-¿A quién viste Terry? La actriz aquella me dijo que pareciera que habías visto un fantasma... ¿es eso cierto?_**

Se quedó callado, su mirada se perdió a través de la ventana.

 ** _-En parte es verdad. Creí ver a alguien... pero pensándolo bien, no pudo ser ella. No tendría nada que hacer aquí..._**

Y hubiera preferido no escucharlo, pero nadie me había pedido que escarbara en las dolorosas verdades para ambos que por algo habían sido sepultadas. Y continuó...

 ** _-Esa persona me enseñó alguna vez lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser. Ella, confió en mí... me ayudó de maneras que no te imaginas... y creo que también pude ayudarla un poco._**

Me odié otra vez por indiscreta, recordé a una de mis hermanas llorando desconsolada al enterarse de la vida íntima de su prometido con una mujer anterior a ella. Escuché a mi madre decirle que una mujer no debía preguntar nunca más de lo que quisiese en verdad saber, más de lo que estuviese dispuesta a soportar. Y ahora lo soportaría yo. Por un instante me perdí en mis pensamientos y él seguía hablando...

 ** _-Fue importante, lo sigue siendo. Aunque es alguien que pertenece a mi pasado... y aunque tal vez sólo la imaginé esta misma tarde, si hubiese sido ella en verdad, habría muerto de vergüenza de que me hubiera visto en ese lugar..._**

Y me terminó de pulverizar el alma con esas palabras, le causaba vergüenza el solo imaginar que ella pudiese haberlo visto así, en cambio yo, lo vi así y le parecía tan natural y sin importancia.

 _ **-No seas tan duro contigo Terry...**_

Fue lo último que pude articular antes de sentir el llanto quebrar mi voz, a la vez que recogía el servicio de té. Esa persona... le había dado la fuerza para irse, sin siquiera estar seguro de que en realidad la hubiese visto. No había sido yo quien a pesar de haber hablado con él creí haberle infundido el valor para salir de ahí, a pesar de demostrarle que le quería ver surgir, que sin duda sabía cuan valioso era, lo fuerte que era. También confié en él y le ofrecí lo mejor de lo poco que tenía, pero la gran diferencia entre ella y yo era, que yo no fui importante. Yo le había dado alimento, cuidados, mi casa y él no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Aunque ya no podía quedar más espacio en mi corazón para la tristeza o los celos, de alguna manera se las arreglaban para surgir de algún lugar a borbotones... y me preguntaba ¿cómo podrían existir todavía en mí si estaba por demás claro que lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido sólo la confusión y la curiosidad de un adolescente?

 ** _-¿Sucede algo?_**

Nerviosa tropecé con la alfombra y en un torpe movimiento no pude evitar que las tazas y la tetera cayeran de la charola directo al suelo. Hice un escandaloso desastre y lo peor fue cuando escuché su voz tan cerca de mí...

 ** _-Permíteme ayudarte..._**

Traté de mostrarme serena aunque todavía me temblaban las manos de celos y de rabia. Temía que notara la humedad en mis ojos y que mi voz saliera cortada a causa del llanto. Demoré más de lo necesario tratando de componer el desastre que había ocasionado.

 ** _-Deja que yo lo arregle, podrías lastimarte._** _-_ insistió ** _._**

Y sin mirarlo seguí en mi tarea de recoger los trocitos de cerámica. Terry se acercó a mí y en un intento por ayudarme, rozó con sus dedos de nuevo los míos creando esas corrientes eléctricas, haciendo vibrar mi alma con el peso de su mirada, con sus palabras y el tono en el que nuevamente habían sido dichas. Pero hay algo que se llama orgullo herido y va de la mano de un corazón roto. Mi voz salió sin conectarse con mi mente. Dije lo que sentía en un impulso por lastimarlo, por demostrarle que estaba harta de que se hiciera el tonto y pretendiera que entre nosotros no había sucedido nada...

 ** _-Lo haré yo, este es trabajo de una mucama y no de un caballero como tú Terry._**

No podía mirarlo aunque quisiera y sin poder evitarlo más tiempo mis mejillas se incendiaron, mi determinación a mantenerme tranquila se fue al acantilado de las Highlands... porque ahí estaba yo, en cuclillas, bebiendo mis lágrimas, mi resentimiento, mi tristeza. Por tonta, por amar tanto a este hombre que me había enamorado deliberadamente para después desecharme como a algo sin importancia.

Aspiré su delicioso perfume a lavanda y maderas que sutil llegaba hasta mis fosas nasales. Ahí estaba definitivamente yo, sintiendo el choque electrizante de sus dedos que seguían por algún extraño motivo rozando los míos. De su mano que había llegado hasta mi mejilla y comenzaba a humedecerse con mis absurdas lágrimas. Mi corazón estaba cayendo al vacío, se precipitaba mientras mi mente me reprochaba el haber sido tan tonta, tan ilusa. Ahora lo culpaba a él de haberme enamorado cuando la única responsable de ese inútil sentimiento que había nacido y crecido en mí, era sólo yo.

Cerré mis ojos, no deseaba verlo, me hinqué en el suelo y dejé que el llanto me arrastrara por fin. Sentí su cercanía. Su brazo rodeó mis hombros, sus manos se colocaron sobre las mías que cubrían mi rostro y despacio y suavemente las hicieron a un lado. Sus exhalaciones bañaron mis húmedas mejillas y su dulce aliento se acercó a mis labios. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados y sus manos secaban de mi rostro las lágrimas, con sus besos comenzó a recorrer cada espacio. Con roces apenas me devolvía en cada uno un poquito de la fe que ya no tenía.

Seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, trataba de calmar las potentes olas del mar de Escocia golpeando en mi pecho, salpicando con su fresca brisa mi ilusión de nuevo. Y me aborrecí a mi misma por ello, por permitirle a este hombre desbaratar mi vida y mi tranquilidad en unos segundos, por jugar conmigo con este descaro, por acabar con mi propósito de convertirme en piedra frente a él para que no me lastimaran sus palabras, ni sus engaños. Pues una parte dentro de mí seguía sin creer que esto estuviese pasando.

No me besó en los labios. Pero me abrazó y me mantuvo aferrada a su pecho un buen tiempo. Las piernas y los minutos se me entumecieron por igual ahí entre sus brazos. Si había algo parecido al cielo era eso.

Me recompuse, me preguntó que había sucedido y aunque pensé que lo tenía muy claro, pretendí ser fuerte y sólo respondí...

 _ **-No me hagas caso Terruce. De pronto me pongo sentimental, tú sabes... estoy sola, no vivo muy lejos de casa pero el recordar esos tiempos en Londres y tú ahora... te vas y...**_

 _ **-Vamos, no quiero que llores de nuevo.**_

Recogió los objetos rotos y no me dejó limpiar. Un silencio incómodo reinaba de repente entre nosotros. Lo del caballero y la mucama se había quedado suspendido en el aire. Regresó a mi lado y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Tuvimos una larga charla nocturna donde más tranquila le conté de la duquesa cara de cerdo y todo lo que le dije a ella esa tarde cuando se deshizo de sus cosas, le di la razón al haber puesto ese sobrenombre a tan infame personaje.

 _ **-Espero que no te molestes por referirme así a la esposa de tu padre.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo podría molestarme la sinceridad en una persona?**_

 _ **-Pero es un atrevimiento de mi parte, es una falta de respeto porque es la madre de tus hermanos...**_

 _ **-Viendo las cosas desde ese punto, podría considerarlo una falta de respeto pero... por esta ocasión lo pasaré por alto...**_

Terry imitó a la perfección la voz de la susodicha, sus gestos, la manera en que abría las fosas nasales cuando estaba enfadada, la forma en que juntaba lo poco que tenía de cuello con esa prominente papada al momento de reclamar furiosa. Reímos a carcajadas, volvimos a ser un poquito como los de antes. Me miraba sonriendo de lado, no parpadeaba, no perdía detalle de todo lo que le contaba y en un momento, noté que me miraba con genuino interés y cariño.

 _ **-Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas defendido. Me habría encantado ver su cara de cerdo mientras una mucama le gritoneaba...**_

Dijo más para sí mismo, negando divertido. Con todo y eso el momento se tornó incómodo, pero lo disimulé con un asentimiento y una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar mi pesar. Nunca me quitaría ese estigma de ser una simple mucama para él, yo misma lo había dicho anteriormente; qué más daba ya.

Su gesto se tornó serio, me ofreció disculpas.

 ** _-No quise decirlo de esa manera, discúlpame._**

 ** _-No es algo que me ofenda Terry, esa es la verdad. Yo era tu mucama._**

 ** _-¿Mi mucama eh?_**

 ** _-Sí, me encargaba personalmente de mantener tu habitación preparada por si regresabas._**

 ** _-¿Y como es que no te vi encargarte cuando estaba en casa?_**

 ** _-Bueno, mis padres pensaban... que yo..._**

La mirada que me dedicó justo en ese momento derrumbó mis barreras. Esto se tornaba una tortura para mí. ¿Por que me miraba así? ¿Por que me sonreía de esa forma? ¿Deseaba volverme loca? ¿Acabarme? ¿Matarme?

 ** _-Pensaban que tú y yo podíamos tener un amorío si estabas cerca... tal vez pensaron que el rebelde e irreverente del joven se aprovecharía de la menor y más hermosa de sus hijas._**

 ** _-No... no lo creo Terry..._**

 ** _-Yo lo habría pensado._**

Para aliviar la tensión que se estaba produciendo en la atmósfera le platiqué de mi familia, de mis hermanas y mis sobrinos que ya habían nacido y deseaba conocer muy pronto.

Él me contó de Susanna, una actriz compañera suya, me contó acerca de ese accidente del que sin que él lo confirmara a leguas se notaba que se sentía responsable, me habló de su compromiso con ella... y me limité a escuchar sin opinar. Aunque todo me pareciese un cuento de terror, una infamia y una de las peores injusticias, me guardaría mis juicios para mí.

Guardó silencio, lo noté pensativo un momento y después de un profundo suspiro comenzó a mencionar a alguien más, primero con descuido, después con la clara intención de recordarla y contarme sobre ella. Quise interrumpirle y pedirle que no lo hiciera, que no era necesario que me confiara tanto, más por evitarme el dolor de saberla en su memoria que por la necesidad de enterarme que había sucedido entre ellos. Dijo que era una chica pecosa, alguien que rompía las reglas y que enfrentaba sin miedo a quien fuera cuando lo consideraba justo. Me habló de una madre superiora y esa chica defendiendo una tortuga ante ella. Esa chica saltaba balcones, trepaba árboles, volaba con cuerdas por los árboles del colegio. Esa chica había salido a escondidas una noche para curar sus heridas, se había preocupado por él como nadie y juntos habían sanado dolores del pasado.

 _ **-Fue mi novia...**_

Le escuché decir mordiéndome los labios, imaginando cómo habrían sido los momentos entre ellos, si él había conocido el sabor de sus besos, si la había besado tantas veces y hasta se habría perdido en los brazos de ella. La odiaba, en verdad la odiaba sin conocerla.

¡Y no tenía derecho! porque, también yo había probado otros besos y otros brazos.

No deseaba escuchar más pero él en cambio seguía hablando. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿de lo doloroso que me resultaba cada pensamiento? le escuché hablar del color de sus ojos, repitió varias veces lo encantadora que resultaba haciendo pucheros y sus pecas... sus malditas pecas.

 _ **-Te agradaría si la conocieras...**_

Al fin detuvo su torturante monólogo y sus ojos se nublaron, perdió la alegría y la mirada perdida con la que me había estado contando todo sobre ella. No necesité ser una sabia para deducirlo, esa chica era Candy; la mujer que había venido a robar lo que tanto tiempo soñé mío.

Me miró extrañado, me había limitado a mitad escucharlo y observarlo para que no me afectara tanto su relato. Decidió que era hora de marcharse cuando me miró a los ojos y quizás suponiendo un cansancio en ellos dijo que ya era muy noche. Pero no era cansancio, era dolor de escucharle hablar y suspirar por ella.

Le pedí que no se fuera, le dije que podría quedarse como la noche anterior.

 ** _-No puedo aceptar esta vez, te agradezco en verdad, pero no es correcto._**

 ** _-Y yo no puedo aceptar que te vayas a estas horas Terry, no hay ningún hospedaje cerca. A menos que..._**

 ** _-¿Que?_**

 _ **-Que desees regresar al teatro ambulante y exponerte a que tu amiga Flavia te robe un beso mientras duermes...**_

Y lo dije para dos segundos después ruborizarme al recordar que yo misma lo había hecho la noche anterior mientras él dormía.

 ** _-Jajajajaja, tienes muy buena memoria al regordar su nombre..._**

 ** _-¿Regordar?_**

Reímos un buen rato por sus ocurrencias y después de otro silencio, en un movimiento breve acarició mi mentón y se giró para tomar su equipaje.

 ** _-Podré arreglármelas. Siempre he podido, por favor no te preocupes más por mí._**

Mi corazón se jugó todos sus latidos, apostó por un último intento de convencerle y en un impulso caminé hacia él y me permití abrazarlo por la espalda.

 _ **-No quiero que te vayas Terry...**_

Me escuché decirle sujetándolo fuerte, llenándome de sus latidos acelerados, sintiendo el calor y la tensión en su cuerpo... Tenía miedo de que me rechazara, pero ya era tarde. Ahí estaba aferrada a mi amor por ese hombre, a ese amor que se negaba a morir de una vez por todas. Mojando de nuevo con mis lágrimas su saco. Desnudando mi corazón sin pudor alguno. Ya era tarde para arrepentirme.

 ** _-Por favor, quédate ésta noche..._**

Volví a decir casi en un murmullo, una débil frase suplicante pero lo suficientemente clara para ser escuchada. Terry se inclinó ligeramente para bajar su equipaje, con sus manos y brazos cubrió mis manos un momento y entrelazando sus dedos a los míos las aferró a su cintura. Después se giró despacio para mirarme y ya estando frente a mí, limpió otra vez mis lágrimas con sus manos y se acercó despacio pero también convencido. Cerró sus ojos y besó sin prisa mis mejillas, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Un momento después la vida me regalaba de nuevo la dicha de sentir sus labios tocando los míos; como aquella tarde en medio del bosque de los Granchester, no había neblina ni fría lluvia, pero las paredes de mi pequeña casa nos daban la privacidad necesaria para explorar nuestras bocas con libertad. Ya no era un beso inexperto, él inclinaba hacia un lado o hacia el otro mi rostro con sus manos y daba un delicioso masaje a mis labios con los suyos. La punta de su lengua se encontraba de pronto con la mía, mientras con pequeños y suaves mordiscos sonreía al besarme y me llevaba como aquella vez, otra vez a las nubes.

Abrí mis ojos, quería cerciorarme de que no estaba en un sueño. Y tan cierto como sus manos bajando por mi espalda acariciándome y presionándome contra su pecho, tan real como la dulce exhalación de su boca llenando mis pulmones y mi alma, tan cierto como la humedad de sus besos alimentando la más hermosa esperanza en mí, así de cierta era la pasión que de a poco se encendía con más fuerza cada vez, haciendo a nuestros cuerpos necesitarse con ansias, con fuerza, casi con desesperación. Y no era para nada un sueño...

Después llegamos a un momento en que lo que se ha empezado ya no puede detenerse. Como un tren a toda marcha, como la lluvia que cae del cielo.

Y no nos detuvimos más, y no me importó lo que sentía por ella o lo que pudiera pasar después. Porque aun con todo pronóstico en contra mía, ya no podía ocultar más tiempo lo que sentía por ese hombre. Ya no podía negarme a mí misma que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba y lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

La ropa comenzó a llegar al suelo, sus besos cubrían mi piel y yo lo abrazaba como queriendo fundir su cuerpo en el mío, enredé mis dedos en su cabello, lo besé sin cansarme jamás de beber de su boca, grabándome a fuego cada sensación del contacto de su piel con la mía.

La lámpara de la estancia iluminaba con su tenue luz aquél precioso instante. Pronto nuestras ropas nos servían de alfombra. Sentí pudor todo el tiempo, desde la primera prenda de ropa que se había deslizado al piso, hasta la última que en mi cuerpo había desaparecido. Nunca había estado con nadie, fue ése el momento más delicioso, intenso y erótico de mi existencia, sería inolvidable también al ser la primera vez que entregaría mi cuerpo al hombre de mi vida. Recuerdo mis manos en ese pecho que subía y bajaba agitado. Él me rodeaba posesivo con sus fuertes brazos. Creí desfallecer de placer al disfrutar de la vista de su piel erizándose con mis caricias, de mis senos presionándose en su firme torso, para después recibir sus manos, sus besos.

Sentí su sexo inflamarse entre mis piernas, pero no pensé en más pudores o vergüenzas y sólo me dejé llevar, con osadía me atreví a bajar una de mis manos a aquella zona, mientras con la otra lo aferraba por su espalda a mi cuerpo. Escuché sus jadeos salir de su boca al atreverme a acariciarlo de esa forma, completo. Y eso provocó en mí una serie de respuestas que también eran nuevas. Seguí tocando, acariciando, disfrutando el cosquilleo y humedad que parecían brotar de mi propio cuerpo y me exigían tenerlo mucho más cerca.

Y está de más decir que él lo acaparaba todo. Esa noche así era y no me arrepentía de pensarlo de esa forma. La excitación en nuestras miradas era algo que no podíamos ocultar; despacio me soltó de su agarre para mirarme y dejarse admirar. Lo que vi esa noche fue el más puro amor, el más exorbitante deseo. Aquella piel de un apiñonado claro, me incitaba a besar todo su cuerpo, a probar su piel y saborear en mi boca cada parte de él. Sus músculos torneados y fuertes me levantaron en vilo con facilidad hasta la habitación, me depositó con cuidado en la cama, desde ahí aprecié su imponente estatura; tenía un cuerpo hermoso, varonil, como si hubiese sido esculpido por un artista. Y ese cuerpo sería todo mío, esa noche sería mío... de nadie más, del recuerdo de nadie, ni del fantasma de nadie. La que estaba con él era yo y sólo eso era importante. Deseaba ver más, pero el mismo pudor que sentía al mostrar mi cuerpo sin nada encima, él lo sentía también, pues con sus manos cubría esas partes de su anatomía que aunque ya había tocado; me causaba una tremenda inquietud, curiosidad, deseo y el morbo más delicioso que nunca creí pudiese experimentar.

Me miraba con la misma estupefacción que yo lo miraba a él y me sentí dichosa por despertar sus reacciones de hombre al permitirle ver todo lo que deseaba. Me miró completa una vez más, primero con la seriedad y la duda en sus ojos, como sopesando la situación, como si por un instante deseara dar marcha atrás. Su pecho seguía agitado, su mirada semejaba un mar en plena tormenta, me recorría completa con sus ojos y sus manos. Hasta que noté su respiración relajarse y desviar la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuese mi cuerpo. Fue entonces que me invadió el miedo... a que se marchara, a que pensara que era una locura hacerle el amor a la mucama, a esa mujer que se ofrecía sin pudor alguno frente a él. Como si ya hubiese sabido yo lo que hacía, lo que seguía, aunque no fuera así. Temí que pensara que lo que le ofrecía ya había sido tomado antes. Porque deseaba, necesitaba que estuviera seguro que él sería el primero y el único para mí. Recuerdo bien el frío que comenzó a adueñarse de mi desnudez. Y él seguía pensándolo, mi corazón junto con todo mi cuerpo estaban a punto de caer otra vez por el acantilado. Extendí mi mano hacia él, como aferrándome a ese sueño hermoso que pendía de un hilo... si no la tomaba, me quedaría ahí... irremediablemente sumergida en el fangoso pantano de mi propia miseria.

Pero con una sonrisa tímida tomó mi mano, devolviéndome el alma con esa acción, lo atraje a mi cuerpo y no opuso más resistencia. Volvió a besarme, primero despacio y después devoraba mi boca entera en cada beso. Frotó con su cuerpo mi cuerpo. Se colocó sobre mí y besó cada espacio en mi piel. Lamió, mordió... hizo cosas que jamás imaginé se pudieran hacer los amantes. Me permitió hacer lo mismo en su piel y en cada espacio de su cuerpo. Era inexperta y temblaba, de emoción, de torpeza... pero también de amor.

Cada beso, cada succión de mi boca en su carne lo hacía retorcerse entre las sábanas, quería volverlo loco y lo estaba logrando. Pude ver sus ojos azules mirando a detalle mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, de repente me atraía hacia él sólo para decirme al oído cuanto me deseaba... y eso me hacía también perderme en el abismo de placer y deseo en el que me encontraba, me colocaba encima o debajo de su cuerpo y me dominaba con su peso con cada caricia y cada beso. Con cada palabra que se grababa en mi mente, con cada te necesito, con cada te quiero.

Me besó completa, llegó con sus labios a lugares que imaginé prohibidos para besar y siendo solamente los dos en ese universo nuestro, me di el permiso de disfrutarlo de la misma forma. Llenó con su boca y sus manos todo en mí. Nos perdimos en un juego de caricias de placer torturante, inmenso.

Y no tardó mucho el momento en que al fin me rendí, despacio abrí mi cuerpo y le entregué lo que quedaba. Lo que todavía no se atrevía a tomar por completo. Ansiaba que todo sucediera entre nosotros, respondiendo a los deseos más primitivos y aunque desconocidos todavía para mí, llegaban como un oleaje de fuerte tormenta a azotar mi cuerpo, a llenarlo de esa indescriptible desesperación por sentirme suya... enteramente suya. Por sentirlo llegar hasta el más profundo rincón de mi cuerpo, como si con eso no fuese a dejarlo marcharse nunca más.

Y entonces recibí a Terry. Despacio había entrado en mi vida, a la calidez de mi hogar, llenándolo todo, me dolía amarlo tanto y sin límite. Y exactamente así había sido convertirme en su mujer, lo recibí despacio, poco a poco entró en la calidez de mi cuerpo, abarcándolo todo, presionando, lastimando también, pero al final convirtiéndose en el único dueño de todo cuanto poseía. Lo sentí tan dentro de mi cuerpo como ya lo estaba en mi alma, al fin se daba el contacto más íntimo con mi único y gran amor, al fin lo tenía tan dentro de mi cuerpo como de mi corazón.

Pude realizar el mayor anhelo de mi vida, me creí en el cielo al sentir como se internaba de a poco y por completo en el interior de mi carne. Cómo su cuerpo se movía tierno al principio, para después agitarse vigoroso entre mis piernas, sin soltarme, aferrándome a él... para después tensarse y besarme de nuevo, lo escuché decir mi nombre, le escuché decir que no me dejaría ir, que ya era suya. Su cuerpo entero latió como un corazón entero, vibró entre mis brazos y piernas y después de un rato descansó recostado en mi pecho mientras yo besaba su frente y aspiraba el aroma de su cabello. Lo abracé como queriendo detener el tiempo. Deseando que ese momento fuese eterno. Y tuve la certeza de que era mío entonces y yo suya por igual. Ya nada podía cambiar esa realidad. Se había apropiado de todo en mí... ahora era suya para siempre y no podía creérmelo todavía; mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi vida, toda ya le pertenecían...

Esa noche me sentí dueña de la mayor de las dichas. Lo tenía entre mis brazos... nada podía ser mejor.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GRACIAS:**_

 _ **Lilit:** Gracias a ti por leer este nuevo proyecto. Gracias por tu apoyo con este comentario. Pareciera que es una historia de puro llorar y llorar, incluso buena parte de este capítulo lo ha sido. Pero no siempre todo será penurias para la mujer que ama profundamente a Terry desde mucho antes que cualquier otra pretendienta le amara (en esta historia claro está). En verdad gracias por leer cada una de mis locuras. De repente me da la inspiración y digo... pues vamos a escribir, a ver que pasa! y es muy gratificante que algo que empieza en mi imaginación llegue hasta la de ustedes por medio de las letras. Es mágico todo esto, en serio. Un beso grande para ti y gracias también a ti por tu tiempo para leer y comentar._

 _ **RORE:** Hermosa RORE! por supuesto que te ubico, si hasta te tengo en mis favoritas! Gracias por ese comentario. Que alguien te diga que escribes fascinante... uffff! no todos los días, así que me has alegrado inmensamente señorita! También espero que al final la mucama encuentre la calma y la alegría que su corazón se ha empeñado en sentir sólo si es con Terry. Saludos hasta Uruguay bonita! Cuídate mucho!_

 _ **litzie:** Gracias en serio por tu comentario! Es muy valiosa una opinión franca y para nada pienses que me molesta la sinceridad. Entiendo tu punto de vista y créeme que al plantearme la idea también me producía cierta inquietud, ese ruido molesto que te hace cuestionarte si valdrá la pena imaginarlo así y escribirlo así. Pero me atreví porque desde el anime, (y aunque me causó un profundo dolor la separación de CyT) muy en mi interior sabía que me había puesto desde siempre en los zapatos de Candy y por eso su dolor al perder a Terry era casi propio. Entonces quise imaginarme una mucama, que en realidad pudieron ser unas cuantas más. Pero quise pensar que una en especial tuvo la suerte de compartir tanto con él, desde niños, acompañándolo un poquito en esa soledad impuesta por el Duque y las ocupaciones y falta de pelea por parte de Eleonor. Entonces me dije... la mucama seré yo, y así me permitiré disfrutar plenamente de imaginarlo conmigo. Y así quise que cada una de nosotras lo imaginara y fuera la mucama, por eso jamás puse un nombre, ni iniciales, ni rasgos físicos. Le dí dos hermanas por simple contexto, no creas que yo tengo dos hermanas y soy la menor de ellas. En realidad soy la mayor de una hermana y un hermano menor. Pero esos detalles son por darle una familia y nada más. En cuanto al parecido de Candy con la mucama, pues no podía ser de otra manera. Aunque también tienen sus diferencias. La que más me gustó es que Candy siempre se hizo a un lado por la felicidad ajena y la mucama no lo hará. Peleará hasta que sus posibilidades se acaben pero no renunciará a Terry tan fácilmente. Lo que importa es lo que se desarrolla entre ellos, una posible continuación sólo si tu quieres ponerte en los zapatos de esta chica que narra su historia, si te animas pronto vas a saberlo pues no será un fic largo. Un beso!_

 _ **Moon:** Ami, miles de gracias porque aunque tu review es platicadito en horas de teléfono, tienes el detalle de regalármelo también por escrito. Y teneis razón! el primer beso siempre de los siempres será el primero, inolvidable por ese simple hecho, mágico e irrepetible. Por eso nuestra mucama se quedó prendada de ese momento y con semejante muñecote imagínate... cualquiera que venga después va a saber a nada. Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de ponerte en sus zapatos, a mi no me resulta nada difícil... y aunque de pronto pareciera que la mucama está trepada en una montaña rusa de emociones y sube y baja y se enamora y se desencanta, al final habrá algo bueno para ella, una lección importante, aprendizaje y volverá a tener la calma y la paz en su vida que tanto añora y que desde que empezó a pensar de más en Terry ha perdido. Es independiente, es fuerte, y eso le va a ayudar a salir adelante de lo que venga. Gracias amiga y espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo._

 _ **Stormaw:** Si amiga, sigue sufriendo la mucamita y como no! cuando la persona que amas es una constante en tu vida y lo sabes lejos, cuando te hace volar y soñar con una posibilidad para después irse otra vez, cuando regresa pero te das cuenta que ya es otro y que alguien ha ganado ese lugar por el que tanto te has ilusionado. Y así es la vida. La vida sigue para todo el mundo y nada se detiene. Ashhh ya me puse bien filosófica y ya me quiero dormir caray! jajajaja, ni me hagas caso! Gracias por tu apoyo constante. Un beso para ti!_

 _ **PrincesaFilomena:** No sabes cuanto me ha llenado de alegría tu comentario. Miles de miles de gracias por eso! Gracias por meterte en el personaje, por imaginar que eres realmente tú. Prometo no hacerte sufrir tanto, quiero que al final pienses que ha valido la pena leer y disfrutes esta historia, tanto o más que yo al escribirla. GRACIAS enormes, porque comentarios como el tuyo hacen que valga seguir imaginando y escribiendo. Un beso grande para ti bonita!_

 _GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A:_

 _Xiory, BlancaGranchester07, EdbeLL MaNseN_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

 **.**

Esa mañana se había ido de todas maneras, dejándome con el corazón latiendo fuerte de emoción, de amor, pero también de pena. Buscó mis labios antes de partir con un beso lleno de pasión y arrebato. No hubo despedida, tampoco hubo una promesa de volver, ni de permitirme ser parte de su vida ahora que había tomado todo de la mía. Y lo miré alejarse, con su equipaje en mano, su capa ondeaba ligeramente con el viento, esta vez dejaba ir al hombre que equivocadamente ya consideraba mío. Lo dejaba ir para pelear por todo lo que había perdido, y aunque en el proceso ya sentía que moría al imaginarlo buscándola a ella, respiré profundo y acepté las cosas como eran. Yo le había pedido que se quedara, yo y nadie más que yo le había ofrecido todo cuanto quise darle... y él lo tomó.

Ese trato estaba implícito desde el momento en que accedí a que me robara el corazón, desde que pedí cada noche como deseo a las estrellas de Londres, que pudiera alguna vez hacerle el amor... sí, también lo pedí alguna vez y ahora las estrellas lo habían concedido.

Estuve en casa un par de días más, mientras preparaba todo para irme una buena temporada de vacaciones a casa de mis padres, cada vez que su recuerdo volvía llegaban un sinfín de suspiros, llegaban a mi mente las imágenes de todo lo que habíamos hecho en la intimidad. Una mente que era capaz de crear la ambivalencia más fuerte que había sentido, me consolaba algunas veces diciéndome que no me arrepintiera de lo vivido, que lo que compartí con él me alcanzaría toda la vida para seguir suspirando y ser feliz... pero otras veces se convertía en mi cruel verdugo y mi peor juez, me recriminaba haber cedido, haberle entregado todo de mí dejándome vacía. Porque así me empezaba a sentir, de pronto vivir con el recuerdo de esa noche, no sería suficiente, lo sabía... y la luz, la alegría en mis ojos y en mi sonrisa de a poco terminaría por desvanecerse.

Entonces volví con mis padres, me vendría bien regresar a casa y alejarme de Rocktown el mayor tiempo posible, sería bueno dejar de dormir en esa cama que me recordaba siempre a su cuerpo, que parecía haber atrapado su esencia y me hacía imaginar por las noches, que eran sus caricias y sus besos los que sentía y no mis propias manos recorriéndome desesperada, urgida por tenerlo de nuevo.

Una tarde en casa de mis padres, abracé el tomo con empastado rojo y letras doradas... _Shakespeare..._ ese libro que él había dejado para mí la última vez que estuvimos en Londres. Miré también dispuestos sobre el tocador aquel cochecito con asientos de cuero rojo y sus viajeros, cansados ya de ir tras de mí en ese viaje hacia ningún lado.

Me puse de pie y ayudé a mi madre con la pastelería, ya se me había pasado esa fuerte jaqueca y era hora de volver. El negocio había crecido al punto en que mis padres habían comprado un espacio relativamente cerca para trasladar la cafetería y la pastelería al mismo lugar; remodelaron la casa dejándola sólo como nuestro hogar. Me dediqué a trabajar y a olvidarme de todo durante esas vacaciones. Un buen día, mi madre sirvió un par de tazas de café y pastelillos para nosotras dos. Estábamos solas en el local, ya habíamos cerrado.

Puso frente a mí el periódico, su foto aparecía en buena parte de la portada con un artículo donde se explicaba que por motivos de salud el joven y por demás atractivo actor londinense se había retirado de Stratford, todos esos rumores sobre un teatro ambulante habían sido simple cotilleo. En la publicación se desmentía que el gran actor hubiese sido parte de dicho teatro, refiriéndose a los hechos como simples habladurías y rumores que alguien quiso aprovechar para hacerse de fama y desprestigiarlo.

Me enteré por la prensa que pronto regresó a los escenarios de Broadway, que su éxito había vuelto junto con él, que su caída vertiginosa sólo le había hecho más fuerte y ahora brillaba con más fuerza y más alto que nunca, como la estrella que era.

 _ **-Hace mucho quiero platicar contigo.**_

Habló mi madre al notar que había terminado de leer... y me parecía que sería una de esas pláticas, que más que charlas, pretenden convertirse en alguna forma de interrogatorio. No estaba segura de querer hablar también.

 ** _-Podrás pensar que estoy demasiado ocupada como para no darme cuenta que hay algo que te tiene mal. Pero tienes una madre muy astuta que se ha dado cuenta que ya no sonríes como antes, que aunque creas que no te veo, todo el tiempo vas por ahí con esos ojitos tristes. ¿Qué pasa contigo hija?_**

Y respiré profundo para que el aire me diera la fuerza que no tenía, para no llorar, para no desmoronarme delante de mi madre contándole que había entregado todo mi ser al hombre de mi vida y que él se había ido a Nueva York a seguir con su camino... sin siquiera sugerir ni por descuido llevarme con él después de eso.

Permanecí en silencio tomando del café, sopesando lo que debía ser contado, lo que debería permanecer para siempre oculto en mi memoria...

 _ **-Te noto apagada, como si tuvieras una tristeza profunda, no me explico la razón por la que después de haber buscado tu independencia a pesar de las discusiones con tu padre, parecieras vivir una vida que no deseas. ¿Estás pensando en renunciar a tus planes hija?**_

 ** _-No estoy renunciando madre, sucede que allá me siento sola. Pronto vendrán a casa mis hermanas y mis sobrinos y deseo estar aquí cuando eso pase. Además, aun tengo tiempo, me queda una semana de libertad..._**

 ** _-Siempre deseas estar en un lugar para cuando "algo" pase, te olvidas que el hecho de estar en un sitio ya hace que las cosas ocurran. Y no me refiero a que quiero que regreses a Rocktown, es algo que vengo notando en ti desde que regresaste._**

 ** _-No te entiendo madre..._**

 ** _-Me entiendes muy bien. En Rocktown... lo encontraste..._**

Me quedé en silencio de nuevo, no deseaba dar santo y seña de lo sucedido entre nosotros. Bajé la mirada como temiendo que mi madre pudiera leerme la mente.

 ** _-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?_**

 ** _-Quise esperar hasta que tú misma me contaras, que tuvieras la confianza para abrir tu corazón y decírmelo... pero veo que no sucederá así y por eso te lo digo yo. Tu amigo el inspector es bastante comunicativo; vino a casa a enterarnos que cuidaste de un actor, te siguió hasta tu casa y... me dijo con lujo de detalles que el hombre aquél se abrazaba a ti de forma indecorosa, que se hospedó contigo, dijo que, que no conforme con eso regresó a la noche siguiente con equipaje en mano y volvió a pasar la noche en tu casa. Hija, se refería a Terry ¿cierto? ¿hay algo que necesites contarme?_**

 ** _-¿Qué dijo papá sobre todo eso?_**

 ** _-Tu padre ni siquiera se enteró, estaba en su trabajo. Por supuesto nunca se lo dije... pero no me has respondido._**

 ** _-Es que dijiste "enterarnos" y supuse que papá lo habría escuchado todo..._**

 ** _-Él venía con esas intenciones, de haber estado presente tu padre no dudes que lo habría dicho de todas formas hija... estaba dolido. El joven Jeffrey está muy enamorado, pero ese mismo amor lo ha cegado y lo ha empujado a hacer y decir cosas sin pensar. Por suerte tu padre seguía en la mansión Hendricks._**

 ** _-No madre, no hay nada que contar. Era Terry, necesitaba ayuda, estaba en ese teatro ambulante, deprimente... y sólo lo ayudé. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo... lo hice, por el cariño que le tenemos mamá._**

Dije con la tranquilidad de que lo sucedido entre nosotros no había dejado consecuencias. No había embarazo, no había nada más que memorias que me laceraban al pensar en volver a Rocktown.

 ** _-Yo no soy una señorita profesora que debe cuidar una reputación como tú lo eres hija, y sí... definitivamente le habría ayudado, pero por un cariño muy distinto al que tú sientes por el joven Terry..._**

Hablar con mi madre no fue un alivio. El secreto entre Terry y yo seguiría bien resguardado conmigo. Ahora además tenía ese recelo con Jeffrey, no tenía porqué divulgar nada sobre mí, ni andarme espiando me parecía una muestra de amor... más bien parecía un tonto despechado e infantil. Esperaba encontrarlo en cualquier momento para ponerlo en su lugar.

La siguiente semana tampoco llegaron mis hermanas y sus hijos. Sin poder demorar más mi regreso a mis deberes, me despedí de mis padres. Regresé a Rocktown, a mi trabajo. Me mantenía ansiosa por mis hermanas y sobrinos. Sabía que mis cuñados seguían con vida y eso era suficiente para dar gracias a Dios cada mañana. Trataba de bloquear cualquier otro pensamiento por difícil que me resultara, estaba sola y en vista de que mi mente podía ser mi peor enemiga o mi mejor aliada... escogí lo segundo.

Como la mañana en que siendo mi día de descanso me encontraba vistiendo sencillas ropas, un overol y camisa de franela eran mi atuendo, me disponía a arreglar mi jardín que parecía el bosque encantado de alguna bruja por todo el tiempo que lo había abandonado, quitaba la maleza, recogía hojas y ramas muertas y me disponía a tomar un descanso cuando llegaron mis amigas. Traían el almuerzo y cambiaron sus ropas por unas más cómodas y viejas que encontraron en casa para ayudarme a la jardinería. Entre todas fue más fácil la tarea. Pintamos la pequeña cerca que delimitaba el área de mi casa. Conversamos y reímos como niñas, de repente las seguí con brocha y pintura en mano y les embadurné la ropa, no tardamos en terminar como payasos llenas de manchas en las ropas y el rostro. Y de eso se trataba también la vida, porque volví a reír a carcajadas y a encontrar la belleza en momentos como ése... y era verdad que a él, no lo estaba recordando tanto.

Tomamos un baño, cambiamos nuestras ropas, salimos al jardín ya más remozado y ahí tomamos el almuerzo. Platicamos muy buen rato, de nuestras cosas de mujeres, de nuestros amores, de Jeffrey, el comunicativo inspector que según se rumoraba ahora pretendía a una de ellas. No le pregunté nada a ella, no quise parecer indiscreta, omití también el que hubiese ido a casa de mis padres a informar sobre mis acciones y mis visitas. No deseaba terminar con la ilusión de mi amiga si es que la había, pero a la vez, sentía que estaba ocultándole algo importante.

Cuando estábamos por terminar nuestra agradable tertulia, noté cómo se quedaban poco a poco en silencio. Las noté extrañadas mirando hacia la entrada.

 _ **-Alguien ha venido a buscarte...**_

 _ **-Y es muy guapo...**_

Miré en dirección al pórtico y mi corazón saltó emocionado... una vez más ahí estaba, robándome la tranquilidad y el suelo firme. Mis amigas curiosas, no perdían detalle del recién llegado. Agradecía a Dios que me hubiese encontrado compuesta y no en la facha que llevaba mientras arreglaba mi patio.

Mis amigas se despidieron, en vista de la reacción que notaron en mí al recibir al recién llegado, tuvieron el amable gesto de dejarnos a solas.

No esperé siquiera a arreglar mi situación en la escuela. Busqué más tarde a una de mis amigas para pedirle completa discreción, le entregué las llaves de mi casa. Me miró con sus ojos nublados en lágrimas...

 _ **-Pero ¿por qué?**_

 _ **-No me lo preguntes, ni yo lo sé... sólo sé que quiero irme con él. Promete que no dirás nada.**_

 _ **-Pero tu trabajo, todo lo que has logrado...**_

 _ **-Lo sé, y tal vez me arrepienta un día, pero sé que más me arrepentiré si dejo que se vaya y no acepto irme con él.**_

 _ **-Entonces a eso venía...**_

 _ **-Sí...**_

Y sin preguntar nada más me prometió se haría cargo de todo. Me abrazó fuerte y me deseó suerte.

Sucedió que horas más tarde me encontraba en un tren, con mi equipaje, con algunos de mis libros favoritos. Con la convicción de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, porque no tenía miedo y él estaba a mi lado. Había dejado todo por seguirlo; la escuela, mis amigas las maestras, mi jardín recién arreglado. Dejé mi casa, mis cosas, mis ansias y el enorme deseo por ver pronto a mis hermanas y sobrinos. Dejé la vergüenza al imaginarme a mis padres enterándose de lo que había hecho. Dejé bien guardada en algún cajón la firme resolución de ubicarme en mi realidad y olvidarme de Terry. Preferí seguir soñando con un mundo que no me pertenecía, aunque en mi corazón se aferraba a creer que era mío... y ahí estaba yo, a su lado en el tren, mirando hacia la ventanilla, pensándome la mujer más afortunada porque había ido por mí para llevarme con él a Nueva York. Si la tristeza no la había podido disimular, la alegría seguramente tampoco. Sonreía sin poder evitarlo, mi estómago tenía un ligero temblor y sentía esas ganas inmensas de brincar y gritar... porque ingenuamente necesitaba creer que me amaba y que por eso ahora iba tomando mi mano en ese viaje a donde fuera, con él.

Las personas de vez en cuando miraban hacia nosotros. Él iba muy cubierto, llevaba un saco sencillo con las solapas levantadas, una boina que bajaba para cubrir su rostro y no ser plenamente reconocido y una bufanda que terminaba de ocultar su identidad. A decir verdad, la sencillez de mis ropas y las suyas no hacían nada sospechoso el viaje de dos pasajeros en ese vagón de segunda clase. Y recordé a los pequeños viajeros en el pequeño auto... y sonreí otra vez.

Descendí del carruaje que nos transportó desde la estación hasta ese sobrio edificio de piedra gris, como su casa en Londres, como todo un caballero bajó primero y mirándome fijamente a los ojos sostuvo mi mano con firmeza, después él mismo llevó mi equipaje. Subimos una pequeña escalinata y entramos al lugar. Ya sabía yo a que iba a Nueva York y así decidí seguirlo. Mi raciocinio había sido acallado por los gritos de mi corazón y no había nada que pensar. Así sin más me encontraba en ese pasillo de fino alfombrado, con mis ropas y un sombrero nuevos que a pesar de serlo, delataban la humildad de mi persona ante la imponente decoración y los fastuosos vestidos de las señoras que se acercaban desde el fondo del pasillo hacia mí.

Terry me presentó ante ellas como la mujer que le apoyaría en sus asuntos personales, su ama de llaves personal, aquella en quien él depositaría su plena confianza al ser alguien a quien conocía desde niña.

La más joven de ellas pareció nada complacida con mi presencia. Me miró de arriba a abajo, hizo una mueca de disgusto levantando una ceja y frunciendo los labios en un mohín nada disimulado. Era una mujer rubia, hermosa pero con un gesto frívolo, con una belleza atrapada en un rostro mustio, sus cabellos largos y lacios elegantemente peinados de lado, sus hermosos ojos azules delataban un aburrimiento y frustración evidentes. El desagrado que le causaba mi presencia era palpable en el ambiente.

Yo también la analicé de arriba a abajo, pero sin el descaro con que ella lo había hecho. Sonreí disimulando los celos que me ahogaban para ese entonces, pero mordí mi lengua y apreté con fuerza el pequeño bolso de mano. Sabía que esa mujer del flequillo tratando de disimular una frente prominente, era la prometida de Terry, pues él mismo me lo había dicho. Me había pedido que lo acompañara, que sólo yo podía ayudarlo a vivir una vida al lado de una mujer a quien se obligaba a casarse. Por un momento mi corazón volvía a temblar de miedo y de pena al escuchar esas palabras en la pequeña salita de mi casa en Rocktown; pero quise ser fuerte tratando de imaginar hasta donde implicaría mi trabajo al acompañarlo. No sabía hasta qué punto podía ayudarlo en algo así, pero mi mano tomó la suya y su boca no dudó de nuevo en tomar la mía. Me abrazó fuerte y me aferré a su cuerpo. Y eso... fue al final lo que me hizo olvidarme de sopesar cualquier cosa, de poner en una balanza mis opciones para decidir correctamente. Ese beso me obligó a desear estar junto a él de la forma que fuera, en las condiciones que él quisiera.

La voz grave y enérgica de la madre de Susanna Marlowe me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me pidió que la acompañara después de presentarse como la madre de la "señora de la casa" y mi corazón recibió otra estocada. Tomé mis maletas, miré asintiendo hacia Terry, sonriéndole discretamente... como diciéndole que entendía todo y que todo estaba bien. Caminé detrás de la señora que parecía bastante estricta y a propósito había dejado a solas a su hija con Terry, mi Terry.

Cuando llegamos al pequeño cuarto provisto sólo de una cama y un austero mueble para acomodar mis cosas, la mujer mayor soltó una serie de advertencias y reglas que debía seguir al pie de la letra.

 _ **-No soy ninguna tonta, por el contrario soy bastante perspicaz, y sé que tu presencia en esta casa puede ser un problema o algo bueno... de ti depende que sea para bien y que te permita obtener la recomendación para trabajar después en otro lugar. No me querrás de enemiga muchachita así que limítate por tu propio bien a realizar tu trabajo y nada más.**_

 _ **-Sí señora, como usted ordene...**_

 _ **-En esta casa serás una mucama como las demás, eso de ama de llaves aquí no es necesario. Yo misma me encargo de supervisar que todo se lleve a cabo como es debido. Puedes irte olvidando de cualquier pretensión que no te corresponda...**_

De alguna manera, el trato y los modos de esta señora Marlowe me recordaban mucho a la Duquesa madrastra de Terry. Eran prácticamente la misma persona, sólo que la dama inglesa bastante más refinada. Razón por la cual no me sentí intimidada en lo más mínimo, sólo que las circunstancias serían completamente distintas en esta ocasión; a la Duquesa no le importaba mi joven amigo en lo absoluto, mientras éste par de damas no le despegaban los ojos de encima un sólo instante. Y por consiguiente, yo estaría también en la mira todo el tiempo.

Y así transcurrieron varios días. La primer semana el trabajo fue extenuante a pesar de ser sólo tres las personas que habitaban esa casa. Tenían además su propia cocinera, un par de mucamas que se encargaban de bañar, vestir y alimentar a la "futura señora de la casa" mientras que su madre sólo se limitaba a llevarla de un lado a otro en esa silla de ruedas que emitía un sonido especial cuando avanzaba por los pasillos.

Terry no había asistido a casa en varios días y yo ayudaba en los quehaceres, limpié su habitación pues dejó órdenes bien claras que la única que podría entrar de ahora en adelante sería yo. Ordené los montones de hojas en un gran escritorio junto a su cama. Sacudí sus muebles con esmero y no me permití husmear ni soñar más de lo debido, pues la señora Marlowe espiaba por la abertura de la puerta cada uno de mis movimientos, de reojo la miraba y eso me ayudó a pretender que estaba ahí para hacer mi trabajo y nada más. Supe fingir que nada aparte de ser una mucama, era lo que me motivaba a estar en esa casa. Sabía que mientras mejor pudiera actuar mi papel de empleada tendría asegurada mi permanencia en el lugar. Mi arreglo no excedía lo necesario, un baño por las mañanas, mis ropas de servicio, un peinado sencillo y nada de maquillaje.

Andar en el día a día con un bajo perfil y una postura distinta a lo erguida que solía caminar, disminuía las sospechas de la íntima amistad que existía entre el "señor de la casa" y yo.

En ocasiones, al descansar en mi austera y pequeña habitación, llegué a cuestionar mi salud mental. Había dejado un buen trabajo como maestra de mis niños, extrañaba sus risas, la energía que desbordaban todos los días, las pequeñas discusiones entre ellos que siempre eran solucionadas con un apretón de manos; había renunciado a eso para venir a toparme con el par de mujeres de agrio carácter, una muchísimo más joven y bella que la otra, pero a fin de cuentas las dos desprendían de su persona ese gris encanto, ese amargoso tratar a las personas. Las mismas mucamas de la "futura señora" comentaban conmigo lo déspotas que podían llegar a ser ambas y yo sentía pena por Terry, por tener que repetir mucho de la amargura vivida de niño ahora en su vida adulta. Me preguntaba si en verdad no estaría loca para haber aceptado semejante propuesta, él me había dicho que sólo yo podría ayudarlo a soportar todo esto, y a decir verdad me hacía estremecer cada que por casualidad lo encontraba por algún pasillo y me sonreía o me guiñaba el ojo en un gesto por demás coqueto.

Cierta ocasión, al terminar la cena, escuché las hermosa notas del piano. Supe que era él, pues la señora Marlowe y la señorita Susanna lo observaban sentadas ambas como sendas estatuas inexpresivas en un lujoso sofá. Me detuve sin querer en el umbral de la entrada a la sala, admirando su precioso rostro a la luz de los tenues candiles que desde el techo lo iluminaban. La señora Marlowe se dio cuenta de eso y bufó molesta:

 _ **-Ya han terminado de atendernos, el señor no ha requerido tu presencia así que puedes retirarte, ¡no sé que te quedas mirando como tonta!**_

La sangre se agolpó en mi rostro y mis pies permanecieron inmóviles, con la vergüenza golpeándome, sacudiéndome, impidiéndome reaccionar, hasta que vi sus ojos de nuevo.

Me miró muy serio y en un gesto que no esperaba de él interrumpió las notas, se giró hacia la madre de su prometida y con voz enérgica le dijo:

 ** _-Le pido de favor, que cuando se dirija a mi empleada lo haga con el respeto que ella se merece y con un tono de voz bastante más amable, señora. Ella no está al servicio de ustedes, ni suyo ni de Susanna. Por lo tanto, evite de preferencia en lo siguiente dirigirse a ella._**

La mujer parecía echar chispas, la señorita Susanna continuaba con sus manos entrelazadas tratando de disimular la molestia que sentía por mi presencia y la forma en que Terry me defendía.

Fue hasta que llegué a mi pequeño cuarto, cuando me senté cansada en la cama y me pregunté otra vez ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando accedí a seguirlo?

Mientras cambiaba mis ropas por mi camisón de dormir, pensaba en que no me importaba el hecho de que mis padres no supieran de la decisión que había tomado, no me importaba el haber dejado mi trabajo como maestra para regresar al de mucama. No me había importado nada con tal de imaginarme sabrá Dios qué cosas al lado de Terry... pero escuché también la vocecita incómoda de mi conciencia diciéndome quedito, que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Pero eso ya lo sabía y con todo y eso estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo. No sabía cuanto tiempo más y a cuenta de qué seguiría ahí, pero sería fuerte y permanecería cerca.

Me recosté finalmente, pensaba todo el tiempo en Terry, en la forma en que me había defendido, pero también en el papel al que había relegado mi presencia en su vida. No podía conciliar el sueño, deseaba simplemente dormir y soñar con él, era inútil seguirme aferrando a las migajas que pudiese darme desde ahora hasta el momento en que se casara finalmente, era además de inútil, masoquista. Porque cuando eso sucediera la "señora" tendría la autoridad suficiente para echarme fuera de sus vidas. Yo, esperaba tener la suficiente dignidad para no reducirme a ser la amante de Terry, olvidada en el pequeño cuartucho del fondo... pero siendo realista, había ido con él con la convicción de enfrentarme a lo que fuera y convertirme en su amante de ser necesario.

Fue entonces, cuando la puerta del cuartucho del fondo se abrió despacio. Y la figura imponente de aquél hombre que hacía especial mi vida se asomó despacio, sin temor a ser visto.

 ** _-Terry... ¿qué haces aquí? alguien podría..._**

 ** _-¿Verme?_**

Interrumpió mi preocupada pregunta, con esa mirada suya que además de hermosa era hipnotizante. Con un gesto de seriedad que no me permitía anticipar las razones que tendría para presentarse en un lugar que supuestamente debería ser privado para mí.

 ** _-Sí... ¿es que no te importa que sepan que estás aquí?_**

Cerró la puerta con llave detrás de sí y se acercó despacio a mi lecho.

 _ **-Ellas lo saben...**_ -dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y acariciaba con ternura mi mejilla. **_-Si aún no intuyen la razón de tu presencia en esta casa, no tardará mucho tiempo en que lo descubran... y nada podrán reprocharme... Sé que no es la idea que tenías de un "nosotros", pero esto es lo que puedo ofrecerte, por ahora..._**

Y cómo reclamarle lo que estaba pasando, la manera en que estaba resumiendo tan claramente lo que había entre nosotros...

Se acercó despacio, acarició mis rostro y acunándolo en sus manos besó mi frente. Me llené de su perfume, deseaba sentirlo cerca. No quería ser su amante, pero de qué otra forma podría tenerlo conmigo.

Entonces quité las sábanas de mi cuerpo y comencé a bajar mi camisón. El deseo comenzaba a llenar de un exquisito calor todo el interior de mi cuerpo, no había más; para eso había ido a ese lugar y pensé en ese momento que sería capaz de ser su amante de por vida, estaba dispuesta a eso y más con tal de ser su dueña en noches como ésta.

Y volvimos a entregarnos, las primeras veces hicimos el amor en silencio, noche a noche el mutismo en nuestros encuentros había desaparecido. En ocasiones el vigor de nuestros cuerpos meciéndose uno sobre el otro hacía imposible guardar silencio o pudor alguno. Mis gemidos eran involuntarios, cubría mi boca mientras Terry me invadía con fuerza, quería evitar que nuestros sonidos se escucharan más allá de lo debido. Pero él tomaba mis manos y entrelazaba las suyas a las mías colocándolas sobre mi cabeza.

 _ **-No te calles, me gusta escucharte...**_

 _ **-Pero, van a enterarse...**_

 _ **-Eso ya no importa...**_

Y casi cada noche volvía a perderse en mi piel, volvía a besar todo en mí y yo en él. Casi todas las noches me llevaba al cielo y me dejaba flotando en él, hasta que muy de madrugada, volvía a irse. Cada vez me costaba más trabajo soltar sus brazos aferrándose a mi cuerpo, en una misma cama, con nuestra piel desnuda. Pero mi corazón encontraba consuelo al saber que siempre regresaba, al llegar la noche lo esperaba ya limpia, recién bañada y peinada. Había comprado un par de camisones de seda, más cortos y con finos tirantes. Lo esperaba con el vientre y el cuerpo entero ardiendo en deseo y anticipación. Porque sabía que cada noche me buscaba para ser uno conmigo, para fundirse en mí y encontrar en mi cuerpo y en mi abrazo, todo lo que el mundo le había arrebatado allá afuera.

Cuando no volvía sabía que había preferido dormir en otro lugar, en un hotel o en el mismo teatro. Él así me lo había explicado, y le creí. Siempre le creí.

Pasaron dos meses, sentía la necesidad de visitar a mis padres. Todo este tiempo había estado lejos sin dar señales de vida. Sin cumplir mi promesa de estar al pendiente de cuando llegaran mis hermanas y sobrinos para visitarlos y reencontrarnos. No les había escrito y no deseaba hacerlo, ¿qué les diría? no podía confesar lo que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco podía demorarme más en buscarlos.

El ambiente en la casa de Terry era tenso, las Marlowe preferían retirarse cuando llegaba yo a algún lugar o por el contrario, si estaban ellas en alguna parte de la casa evitaba en lo posible encontrarme con ellas; aun así me sabía constantemente observada. Las mucamas que se dedicaban a la señorita Susanna se habían vuelto hurañas conmigo. Estaba convencida de que todo el mundo en esa casa sabía que Terry pasaba las noches en mi pequeño cuarto. Las miradas de desprecio y de asco que dirigían a mi persona me lo confirmaba.

Tenía que andar con mucho cuidado, tenía que enfrentarme a mis consecuencias otra vez.

Una noche después de hacer el amor, me abrazó a su pecho. Sus brazos fuertes me rodeaban haciéndome creer que estaba en el mismo cielo. Respiré el delicioso perfume que seguía impregnado en su piel mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su pecho. Por primera vez se quedaba platicando conmigo, haciendo planes como si fuésemos un matrimonio. Me dijo que se iría de gira, me preguntó si deseaba ir con él. Pero junto a mis deseos por nunca despegarme de su lado estaba también el deseo enorme de visitar a mi familia, más ahora que ya les había escrito diciendo que me habían transferido a Nueva York como maestra suplente y en la respuesta a mi carta supe que mis hermanas y sus hijos ya estaban en casa.

 ** _-Serán tres meses, tal vez cuatro..._**

Decía mientras una de sus manos se mantenía entrelazada a la mía y con la otra viajaba lentamente desde mis senos hasta mi entrepierna, quitándome la concentración y las ganas de pensar en lo que debía hacer.

 _ **-Ven conmigo, puedes verlo como un trabajo si lo deseas. Tú sabes que aunque no me acompañes seguiré enviándote dinero.**_

 _ **-Terry... no es por el dinero.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, sólo que tampoco puedo dejar de hacerlo. Eres mi mujer, no quiero que te falte nada.**_

Esas palabras suyas me volvieron invencible, me dieron las fuerzas para continuar a pesar de lo que fuera. Lo había dicho: ¡me consideraba su mujer!

En un hábil movimiento se colocó sobre mí y empezó a besar mis labios y con confianza y descaro deslizó su boca por mis senos y después por todo mi cuerpo.

 ** _-¡Anda vamos! no puedo dejarte aquí... con ellas._**

 ** _-¡Ni pienso quedarme! Pero Terry... al fin podría pasar algún tiempo con mis padres..._**

 ** _-¿Te has enfadado de estar conmigo?_**

 ** _-¡Jamás! ¡jamás lo digas de nuevo! nunca podría cansarme de estar contigo, de amarte como te amo Terry..._**

Y esa noche en especial una y otra vez nos demostramos que lo que había entre nosotros, había superado ya cualquier trato, había ido mucho más lejos que cualquier amistad y complicidad. Yo estaba segura de amarlo, amarlo con el alma y con el cuerpo, cada noche y a cada momento. Cada que él lo pidiese ahí estaría, dispuesta, sin pensarlo.

Fui a casa con mis padres, me reencontré con mis hermanas y con mis sobrinos. Disfruté de mi familia y me atreví a soñar con algo así, para mí. Le pregunté a mi madre por mi libro y mi cochecito, me dijo haberlos guardado para que no se enpolvaran y nadie más los tocara.

En algún momento me invadió un pensamiento supersticioso... ¿y si cada que tenía esas reliquias cerca, él se alejaba? ¿qué tal si ahora que planeaba llevarlas conmigo, lo perdía de nuevo?

Pero nunca había sido supersticiosa y no era el momento idóneo para empezar a serlo. Lo que teníamos nosotros a puerta cerrada era fuerte, como las olas y el mar embravecido golpeando las grandes rocas de la costa. Nadie podría venir a desbaratar lo que habíamos construído, desde Londres, desde nuestra amistad de niños.

Mis padres me preguntaron detalles de mi nuevo trabajo y tuve que continuar con la mentira, les dije que trabajaba en una escuela en Nueva York. Mi madre insistió en visitarme, a lo que me negué diciendo que el lugar donde dormía era una casa de huéspedes que compartía con otras maestras como yo. Que en realidad no había espacio para las visitas de nadie.

Fueron varios días de llenarme de abrazos, de besos, de consejos y recomendaciones. Me despedí una mañana de todos ellos, viajaba en el tren a Chicago donde lo alcanzaría a él. En el camino recordaba las palabras de mi madre:

 _ **-Te veo distinta, hay un brillo diferente en tus ojos, estás feliz y radiante hija.**_

 _ **-Lo estoy madre...**_

 _ **-Te hizo bien alejarte un tiempo de Rocktown. Es bueno saber que has podido olvidar, que has sanado esas viejas heridas... promete que no vas a decaer, que no volverás a perder tu brújula por nadie, prométele a esta vieja que conservarás esa alegría que tienes y que me asegura que estás bien cariño.**_

Me sentí como la peor de las ratas inmundas al mentirle a mi madre, al engañarla de esa manera y ocultarle que estaba viviendo en mi propia fantasía, que cada noche me convertía en la mujer de un hombre que parecía no saber quien era yo durante el día. Me sentí miserable, ruin...

 ** _-Lo prometo mamá, no se preocupe más por mí. Su hija ya ha crecido y tome la decisión que tome usted puede estar segura que lo haré convencida que es lo mejor._**

Me despedí abrazándola con fuerza. Y con el recuerdo de su sonrisa hermosa, se acalló un poco el sentimiento de culpa que constante me reclamaba. Así, me quedé profundamente dormida hasta que casi el tren arribaba a Chicago.

 ** _._**

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _GRACIAS por su apoyo:_**

 ** _RORE:_** Gracias hermosa por tus palabras, que belleza que pudieras imaginarlos como al ver una película. Tú también eres fascinante escribiendo. Mil gracias por tus palabras y saludos desde México hasta Uruguay.

 ** _Moonlove:_** Pues sí... jajajaja. Que triste lo que soporta la mucama por amor y pareciera que no termina de padecer por lo mismo. Gracias por tus extensos comentarios aunque siempre platicamos de todo. Gracias por darte ese tiempito de regalarme un review. Un beso amiga bella.

 ** _Stormaw:_** Gracias a ti por leer y aprovecho para pedirte encarecidamente que... nO MaTEs A aNtHOnyYYYYYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, jajajajaja, besos amiga!

 ** _Darling Eveling:_** Hermosísima gracias por tu opinión y por tu constante apoyo porque siempre tienes algo amable que decir. Yo también de repente me considero una antiCandy, sobre todo porque recuerdo su carácter débil al momento de pelear por lo suyo. También prefiero ver a Terry feliz y amiga, que te parece? seamos la mucama!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

 **.**

Lo acompañé todo ese tiempo, nuestros encuentros se limitaban al hotel en donde se hospedaba. Siempre pedía la habitación doble a donde llegásemos, con el pretexto de que necesitaba quien se hiciera cargo de sus cosas era que había convencido al director y sus compañeros que mi presencia era indispensable en sus giras. Descubrí que los actores estaban tan inmersos en sus propios libertinajes y fiestas nocturnas, que poco o nada les interesaba averiguar si en verdad Terruce Graham era tan quisquilloso que se llevaba a su propia servidumbre de gira para atenderlo.

Tuve que lidiar con los celos, morderme los labios y la lengua antes de soltar algún comentario mordaz en contra de esa tal Karen Klaisse que parecía querer montarlo cuando las copas se les subían a ambos a la cabeza. Tuve que lidiar con la correspondencia de Susanna "la futura señora" que enviaba gran cantidad de cartas para él a donde quiera que llegábamos, siguiéndole como sombra a pesar de encontrarse a miles de millas de nosotros a medida que la gira avanzaba.

Lo esperaba desnuda cada madrugada, para recibirlo en mi cama y abrazarlo con mis brazos y piernas. Lo besaba llena de pasión, de ansias por verlo, por borrar de su piel los empalagosos perfumes que le habían dejado impregnados con tanto arrumaco y coquetería en esas galas, en esas representaciones donde no había nunca un lugar para mí.

Algunas noches de gira no regresaba conmigo, eso convertía mis madrugadas en eternas, me asomaba al ventanal de la ciudad en turno hasta que las luces de los edificios y negocios se apagaban, hasta que ya nadie quedaba caminando por las calles... y aún así, muchas veces continuaba esperando por él hasta que el cansancio me obligaba a volver a la cama o me encontraba el amanecer dormida en algún sillón.

De regreso rumbo a Nueva York, y debido al éxito que la gira había tenido tres meses atrás, Stratford se presentó nuevamente en Chicago. Por alguna razón que no entendía las cartas de Susanna llegaban todos los días al presentarnos en esa ciudad. Tuve paciencia mucho tiempo, pero llegué a un punto en que los celos me carcomían el corazón cuando lo miraba a él abrir toda su correspondencia, incluída la del mustio personaje que le aguardaba en Nueva York. Mis manos temblaban cada vez que recibía esos sobres con las cartas de ella. Varias veces estuve tentada a abrir la correspondencia, pero mi sentido de lealtad hacia él era siempre más fuerte y me obligaba a colocar todas y cada una de las misivas en la mesita que Terry disponía para sus efectos personales.

Se me había hecho costumbre salir muy de mañana a comprar el diario sin importar el hotel en el que nos estuviésemos hospedando. Los demás actores los recibían hasta la puerta de su habitación, pero Terry por alguna razón había rechazado ese servicio. Al principio no entendía por qué, si las publicaciones se deshacían en elogios para él y sus compañeros, hablaban de la gira que se presentaba en ese momento en la localidad y del siguiente lugar donde seguramente Stratford arrasaría con las taquillas, para ese entonces la compañía teatral era un gigante que aplastaba inmisericorde a las demás producciones.

Aún así conseguía día con día los diarios y después de leer todo lo relacionado con él los desechaba para que no se molestara por pensar que alguien dejaba el diario en contra de su petición. A veces lloraba mientras leía, el corazón se oprimía en mi pecho por los celos, por las suposiciones y habladurías. Cada fotografía con mujeres famosas o importantes hacía pedacitos mi alegría. Era una forma de martirizarme el verlo rodeado de tanta mujer tan hermosa y elegante. Y me encontré con que esa era la razón por la que Terry no deseaba recibir las noticias y opiniones de la prensa, de alguna forma pensaba en mí, quise suponer que le importaba un poco el que fuese a sentirme mal por todo lo que ahí se decía. Algunos reportajes aseguraban un idilio, un secreto a voces; como aquel que aseguraba que una famosa actriz le recibía en ocasiones en su lujosa mansión en Nueva York y no conforme con eso la hermosa y reconocida mujer lo seguía por todo el país, a cada escenario, se referían a Eleonor Baker. En ese tiempo no sabía que se trataba de su propia madre y aunque el parecido entre ellos era evidente, los celos me cegaban y me hacían imaginar mil historias entre ellos. Llegué a odiarla imaginando que las noches que no regresaba conmigo, las pasaba con ella.

Los diarios hablaban también de la tristeza de su prometida que fiel le esperaba en Nueva York con la promesa de un enlace que nunca llegaba. Especulaban sobre su libertina amistad con Karen Kleisse y otras bellas mujeres del mundo de la actuación cuyos festejos muchas veces terminaban en la suite del hotel en turno. Unos hablaban maravillas, otros juraban mentiras y otros más despotricaban en contra de Terry. Ahora entendía por qué era tan reacio a concederles una entrevista, porqué les rehuía cada vez que alguna cámara fotográfica o algún individuo con micrófono en mano se acercaba a él. Mucho de lo que divulgaban sobre su vida era una patraña. Contaban lo que sus ojos veían sin saber la verdad sobre su vida. Cada noche él venía a mí, ya fuese cansado o después de haber ingerido algunos tragos, pero casi siempre regresaba conmigo y dormía entre mis brazos, aferrado a mis piernas y mi pecho, pegado a mí.

Una de esas mañanas precisamente, después de volver al hotel con la publicación escondida en mi bolso, me encontré por los pasillos con la señorita Klaisse, la mujer iba saliendo de su habitación muy arreglada, me miró y sonriente se acercó a saludarme. Me dijo que era hermosa, que si ella fuera una malpensada juraría que no sólo era la mucama de Terry...

 ** _-De hecho sería un tonto si fueras sólo su mucama..._**

Me dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi cabello entre sus dedos, se acercó mucho y parecía divertirse conmigo jugueteando con su nariz en mi cuello.

 ** _-Hueles bien, supongo que Terry no te tiene tan abandonada... en caso contrario siempre puedes buscarme, podríamos... platicar..._**

Me sentí confundida, ¿esa mujer se me estaba insinuando? ¿a tal grado llegaba su libertinaje que no sabía comportarse y lo mismo le daba coquetear con un hombre que con una mujer? Entré a la habitación, preparé el café cargado como sabía que lo tomaba Terry cuando la noche de fiesta se había alargado más de lo normal y no regresaba hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me fui directo a la sección de espectáculos y celebridades y ahí estaba él, acompañado por una pareja de rubios y atractivos personajes, no eran compañeros de Stratford, porque a estas alturas ya a todos ellos los conocía. Leí el texto del artículo y algo me hizo releer un par de veces el nombre de aquella chica...

Candice Andrew... _"Candy"._

Al fin pude tener frente ante mis ojos a la mujer a quien últimamente nombraba sin querer mientras dormía, aquella que había sido su compañera en el San Pablo... aquella que de sólo escuchar de nuevo su nombre e imaginarla se me revolvía el estómago. Pues bien, ahí estaba ella; la mujer era hermosa, una rubia parecida a Susanna, pero sin el rostro mustio, con el brillo en la mirada y con una belleza que por mucho superaba a "la fiel prometida", a la peculiar amiga Karen y aunque me doliera reconocerlo... a mí misma. Se encontraba ella en medio de dos caballeros, uno era Terry y el otro era un atractivo empresario de apellido Andrew... sin duda, algún pariente de ella.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. De repente un malestar me recorrió completa y descansé hasta que lo devolví en el escusado. Me sentía mareada, confundida, decepcionada y dolida. Pensar en ese par de noches en que no había regresado conmigo, recordar de pronto el entusiasmo con que salía del hotel sin darme ese beso al que ya me había acostumbrado, percatarme hasta entonces del arreglo esmerado que procuraba antes de salir al teatro y después al regresar de la función para tomar un baño y salir más arreglado que antes de actuar.

Ahora entendía porqué no regresaba cansado de las funciones, porqué una sonrisa constante en sus labios y la mirada distraída. Entendía hasta ahora porqué parecía escucharme cuando le comentaba algo cuando en realidad su mente estaba en otro lado. Todo aquello me estaba generando una terrible jaqueca. Tenía más que el deseo, la necesidad de llorar. Y lloré, sin justificación lloré, porque sabía bien las reglas del juego y él jamás me había dicho que se quedaría conmigo, o que me amaba, jamás me había dicho un te necesito. Jamás me había hecho una promesa, nada hubo y así lo había aceptado... pero también, aun así lloraba.

El colmo fue cuando no se apareció en toda la mañana, ni en la tarde. Ya era muy noche cuando escuché ruidos por el pasillo, voces, pasos, risas, me asomé según yo discretamente para no ser vista. Era Karen y un caballero, muy parecido a aquél del retrato con Terry y la tal Candy, si acaso un poco diferentes, pero el parecido era muy notorio. El joven hombre la llevaba tomada de la cintura y Karen se dejaba hacer, de repente se detuvieron en el pasillo justo frente a la puerta y mi indiscreción fue descubierta. Karen se detuvo y regresó sobre sus pasos, me miró a través de la rendija de la puerta semiabierta. La empujó suave con sus manos y me miró sonriendo.

 ** _-Tiene asuntos pendientes, mejor descansa y duerme tranquila. Tienes un patrón adorable ¿cierto? Yo estaría feliz de tener tanto tiempo libre..._**

Claro está que fue mi propia expresión al escucharla lo que delató la tormenta que sus palabras me provocaban, porque se acercó un poco más hacia mí para que su pareja no escuchara y continuó:

 ** _-Chiquilla incauta, esos ojos no te dejan mentir... no lo esperes más, no volverá esta noche. Y si me permites un consejo... no pongas esos ojos tan bonitos tan alto. Terry no es para ti._**

Tomó mi mejilla suavemente en un gesto de apoyo. Salió de la habitación para tomar el brazo del caballero que aguardaba por ella y volvió su mirada hacia mí haciéndome un guiño. Cerré la puerta y lloré de nuevo.

En verdad no me entendía. Tenía mi propio dinero para irme en ese momento, no era ninguna tonta y nada había que me obligara ni me atara a seguir a su lado. De pronto el amor y la paciencia comenzaban a desaparecer y dudé de mi fuerza para seguir en el plan de mucamante. Porque así me sentía y así me decía en secreto cada vez que me reprochaba a mi misma... " _sigue tonta mucamante, vamos tu puedes mucamante... veamos hasta donde eres capaz de soportar"._

Pero esa misma noche llegó, escuché los ruidos en la habitación contigua, ardía en celos, estaba mal por él, la imaginación vuela cuando piensas a tu amor en brazos de otra, las palabras de Karen Klaisse me habían mandando al mismo infierno y escucharlo del otro lado no calmaba la furia que sentía encenderse dentro de mí. ¿Y si había estado con ella? ¿Y si la tal Candy se había atrevido a venir a su habitación? Si tan sólo tuviese el valor de atravesar ese pasillo y enfrentarlo, descubrirlo haciéndole el amor a ella como me lo hacía a mí. Aunque muriera al final de dolor debía terminar con estas dudas que estaban acabando con mi mente.

Pero sólo cubrí mis oídos para no oír nada, no podría soportar saberlo tan cerca haciéndole a otra lo que era sólo mío. Traté después de escuchar en un intento por descubrirlo de una vez, caminé hasta la puerta y coloqué mi oído sobre ella pero con el corazón retumbando tan fuerte y rápido que no me dejaba percibir nada más que mi frenético latido...

En la completa oscuridad escuché cómo se acercaba por el pequeño pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones, apenas tuve tiempo de correr a mi cama y fingirme dormida. Abrió la puerta y se quedó ahí, un buen rato de pie. Cada noche procuraba dejar encendida una lámpara, esta vez la dejé apagada a propósito, mi rostro sería un desastre, los ojos los tendría hinchados seguramente, la nariz roja, el ánimo roto. Avanzó despacio, escuché sus pasos, se detuvo también un momento junto a mi cama. Estaba enojada, no sabía si podría entregarme a él como cada noche venía haciéndolo, el dolor inmenso de darte cuenta como estás perdiendo al hombre que amas es capaz de consumir en un instante el alma.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama y yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sólo sintiendo cómo su mano me recorría despacio. Tampoco encendió la luz, siempre habíamos hecho el amor a media luz, con un candil, con lámparas, con velas que nos permitiesen admirarnos, disfrutarnos. Esta vez no encendió ninguna en la habitación. Se puso de pie y se desnudó para después buscar mi cuerpo bajo las sábanas.

Sentí su calor y su aroma, la delicia del contacto de su cuerpo desnudo con el mío. Sin poder resistirme más tiempo, y aunque el nudo en la garganta parecía degollarme, mis brazos lo rodearon, acaricié su espalda y todo lo que siempre me permitía tocar. Pero al besar su rostro, al buscar sus labios me encontré con sus mejillas también mojadas.

Algo en mi interior me gritó que no lloraba por mí, que alguien le había lastimado.

Y aunque estaba muy lastimada, pudo más su dolor que el mío ¿por qué no había venido conmigo? ¿qué había pasado con esa Candy que le había afectado tanto? quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo en ese momento. Pero tampoco deseaba que me viera así. Yo no estaba desnuda como otras noches, llevaba un camisón sencillo, pero eso no era impedimento para que sus manos me recorrieran con la osadía y confianza con que siempre lo hacían. Conocía cada punto de mi cuerpo, como el viajero que conoce a la perfección un mapa, como el campesino conoce sus tierras. Así conocía mi dueño mi cuerpo y así se adueñaba de nuevo de cada parte de mi ser. De todo cuanto era suyo. Y justo cuando creí que nunca me había hecho el amor con más pasión pero al mismo tiempo con esa ternura y ese cuidado como si tuviese entre sus brazos una delicada y fina pieza, susurró en mi oído su nombre.

 _ **-Candy...**_

.

Esa noche me rompió en mil pedazos. Me reproché mil veces a mí misma y me odié otras mil. Porque sabía que si no era Susanna, sería siempre alguien más. Yo estaba en su cama, en su piel, en cada espacio de su cuerpo... pero en su mente y su corazón vivía otra mujer... y a pesar de los años seguía siendo ella; esa tal Candy... siempre la maldita Candy...

El llanto siguió quemando sus mejillas y las mías. El escozor en mis ojos me indicaba que era tiempo de detenerme, de largarme. Pero no podía, lo amaba, lo adoraba y dejarlo era como dejar la vida misma en esa habitación de hotel.

Todas las noches durante la gira fue mío, aunque pensara en otra su cuerpo me pertenecía sin límite alguno. Todas las noches bebí de su boca y de su cuerpo. A tal punto había llegado mi amor por él que bebí sus besos hasta secar sus labios, bebí su sudor, bebí la semilla que fluía caliente de su cuerpo al interior de mi boca. Y quería llenarme toda de él, necesitaba devorar su esencia misma, deseaba impregnarlo con mi cuerpo y mi sabor... deseaba, que nunca pudiera estar con alguien más después de amarlo así. Que en nadie encontrara la misma satisfacción que mis manos y mi forma de amarlo le entregaban al darle todo de mí.

Quería dejarle nada a ellas. Porque cuando vivía con una, o cuando mencionaba a la otra... nada quedaba para la mucama.

Y finalmente regresamos a Nueva York. Ahí estaba la futura señora, en su silla de ruedas, con un semblante demacrado y triste. La madre la había peinado y maquillado pero ciertamente a pesar de su belleza, el color blanquecino de su piel y las ojeras delataban un mal que iba más allá de lo anímico. La señora Marlowe me miraba con desprecio, supongo que hay cosas que entre mujeres no se disimulan y ella leyó en mi mirada mucho más que amabilidad al saludarles. Apretó los labios al notar la complicidad entre Terruce y yo. A él le dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento y a mí un tono altanero en las órdenes que no tardó en darme. Después de mirarnos de arriba a abajo a ambos, se volvió llevándose a Susanna lejos de nuestra presencia.

Me incliné para llevar el equipaje de Terry antes que el mío a su habitación. Él no lo permitió, tomó de mis manos las más pesadas y me pidió que lo acompañase con las más pequeñas. Así lo hice, al llegar a su habitación sacó su llave y entró en ella, el olor a encerrado lo invadía todo. Entré detrás de él y me dirigí a abrir sus ventanas para que el aire fresco limpiara aquel humor, corrí las cortinas y me disponía a salir para preparar mis enseres y limpiar su pieza... pero antes de que llegara a la puerta la cerró con cerrojo y se quedó recargado en ella.

 _ **-Terry... debo salir para asear tu habitación.**_

 _ **-Yo en cambio, tengo otros planes...**_

 _ **-Pero... ellas se darán cuenta, no es correcto Terry...**_

 _ **-Ellas lo saben desde hace mucho, lo saben desde que llegaste a esta casa, saben también que te llevé conmigo durante la gira.**_

 _ **-No lo creo, se suponía que todo este tiempo estuve con mis padres...**_

Sonrió mientras se quitaba la camisa y dejaba al descubierto su torso.

 ** _-Todo este tiempo, alguien se encargó de relatar a detalle mis actividades, alguien le informó a Susanna y su madre de las fiestas, los horarios... mis excesos... y mi mucama._**

 ** _-Pero..._**

 ** _-Alguien les dio Santo y seña a estas mustias señoras que me acompañaste todo este tiempo. Alguien tuvo la paciencia infinita para esperar detrás de la puerta de tu habitación o la mía y escuchar nuestros... juegos nocturnos._**

 ** _-¿Y qué pretendes ahora Terry?_**

Dije mordiéndome los labios para no llorar, ¡¿juegos nocturnos?! debía estar loca para seguir frente a ese hombre y no abandonar su casa en ese mismo instante. Soporté que mientras estaba conmigo la nombrara a ella y llorara por ella. Pero si después de hacernos el amor como un par de salvajes y permanecer recostados uno en brazos del otro durante tantas noches, si después de entrelazar nuestras manos y nuestras almas recordando nuestra infancia y todo lo que desde siempre habíamos compartido, nuestra relación se reducía a simples "juegos nocturnos", definitivamente era tiempo de irme.

 _ **-Pretendo que no me importe más lo que puedan pensar esas dos mujeres. Nunca me importó...**_

 _ **-Pero...**_

 ** _-No más peros, tú has venido hasta aquí por mí, para estar conmigo, para llenar mi cama, para darle a mi vida el sentido que día a día le roba Susanna. Quédate un momento, sólo eso te pido..._**

La última frase la dijo en mi oído, con esa voz que lograba derrumbar mis defensas, que me erizaba los vellos de la piel con su cercanía, con cada roce, cada caricia y cada beso. Ya estaba muy cerca, pegado a mi cuerpo. Yo, sintiendo el calor de su pecho y el de su respiración recorriéndome el cuello. Descubrió mis hombros y comenzó a llenarlos de besos, comenzó a llevarme a ese viaje del que nunca me cansaba. Pronto mi vestido cayó al suelo y Terry me llevó en vilo hasta su cama.

Su cama... la cama de la señora Granchester... la cama de Susanna o de Candy, pero no la mía.

Y de pronto mi mente se agitaba como esa tarde de hojarasca volando por mi cabello, como cuando lo volví a ver conduciendo como un loco a sus quince años... y regresaba del colegio. Como cuando una sonrisa suya desde la ventana era suficiente para poner de cabeza mi mundo y me hacía pensar que las historias bonitas de amor también le ocurren a personas como yo. Como cuando fuimos niños y en algún momento me atreví a soñar que alguien como él estaba hecho para alguien como yo.

Había llegado el momento de irme. Era tiempo de recobrar el ápice de dignidad que me quedaba, de tomar mi equipaje y largarme para siempre; o aceptar que mi presencia sería para él un juego nocturno. Un juego donde yo nunca sería la ganadora y representaría sólo un comodín. Eso y aceptar las migajas de un amor que jamás sería mío por completo, donde nunca llegaría a figurar como el amor de su vida... ni siquiera como ese amor compasivo, forzado y por honor como el que tenía con la inválida y mustia de Susanna Marlowe o como ese amor voluble que a veces y aunque lo negara se daba permiso de tener al interior de los camerinos con su liberal y atrevida amiga Karen Kleisse, en las noches en que no venía conmigo. O como el amor obsesivo, cruel, aferrado e inmenso que sentía por la tal Candy, por eso lo podía entender. Porque así como la amaba a ella, lo amaba yo a él.

Y mientras lo pensaba me perdí en sus besos, en el olor de su piel, de su perfume, con la incipiente barba de su rostro rozando mis senos, mi vientre, marcándome como suya para siempre. Me entregué a él sopesando la enorme posibilidad de que fuese quizás la última vez que mi cuerpo le perteneciera. Me entregué a él caminando hacia el acantilado. Pude ver las olas del mar de Escocia chocando con furia, llenando mi rostro de la brisa marina, preparándose para recibir mi cuerpo y llevarlo hasta perderse en el mar, porque no iba a regresar ya. Estaba segura de amarlo, más que a mi vida, más que a nadie en el mundo entero... pero quedarme iba a ser extinguir la llama de fuego y de calor de mi propio pecho. Hasta que no quedara nada de esperanza, ni de alegría, ni de la luz que de a poco se apagaba en mí. Y me dejé caer por última vez al acantilado, repitiéndole a mi corazón que no sufriría más...

Cuando me levanté de su cama, él ya dormía. Acomodé mis ropas, mi cabello, y el alma la arrastré junto conmigo porque se aferraba a quedarse en un rincón de ese cuarto. Se empeñaba en quedarse con él y pertenecerle sin importar nada. Pero con lo que quedaba de mi persona salí del lugar. Estaba decidida. Me marcharía, pasaría la última noche en mi pequeño cuarto, recogería mis cosas y a primera hora me iría en el tren de regreso a Essex. De vuelta a casa, con mi familia.

Esa misma noche ya muy tarde, escuché que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta insistentemente. Sabía que era él, pero no estaba segura de permitirle esta vez usarme en su juego nocturno, para mí el último de esos juegos ya había terminado. Acomodé mi bata de dormir y escondí mi equipaje ya hecho, no quería que se diera cuenta de nada. Abrí la puerta y sentí mi estómago revolverse. Era la señora Marlowe y en su silla de ruedas con su eterna expresión mustia, su hija Susanna.

No tardó la madre de ella en avalanzarse sobre mí y golpearme con toda su furia. De nada sirvió que intentara gritar con la gruesa y rechoncha mano de ella cubriendo mi boca. Susanna esperó afuera, se había girado en su silla de ruedas y había cerrado la puerta mientras su mamá se encargaba del trabajo sucio. La Marlowe al ser mucho más alta y pesada que yo me puso una golpiza. En verdad lo sabían todo, estaban enteradas de que además de ser la mucama de Terruce, era su mujer y que cada noche venía a mí, en vez de asistir con ella, en lugar de apresurar la boda y darle el lugar que como su esposa le había prometido él mismo.

Sentí el sabor metálico de mi propia sangre caliente; la mujer me había roto la nariz. Traté de defenderme, pero fue inútil, ella me había tomado desprevenida y me rebasaba en fuerza y destreza para pelear. Me quedé tirada junto a la cama, vi sus zapatos y su oscuro faldón salir por el umbral y detenerse un momento desde afuera, como admirando el estado maltrecho en que me había dejado para luego cerrar la puerta y marcharse. Me dolía la espalda y el rostro, me dolía el orgullo y la vergüenza. Y tal vez, hasta entonces, era plenamente consciente de mis acciones. ¿Hasta que punto había sido capaz de llegar con tal de seguir siendo la mujer de Terry?

Con la fuerza que me quedaba, me levanté despacio y agradecí la jarra de agua que había llevado momentos antes junto al mueble de mi ropa, le bebí directamente porque sentía mis entrañas hervir por los golpes. Esperé un momento a que la calma llegara a mi cuerpo y evité mirarme en el espejo, ya suficiente era percatarme de los rasguños en mis brazos y cuello por el ardor infame que provocaban. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y empaqué mis pocas pertenencias. Quedarme en ese cuarto sería firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Ellas se habían llevado mi llave y temía por mi vida. Me sentiría más segura en la calle antes que preferir permanecer en esa habitación.

No tuve tiempo de dejar una carta, si lo hacía de cualquier forma ellas la tomarían y romperían. No me expondría a llevarla hasta la habitación de él y que la Marlowe me golpeara de nuevo o terminara de una buena vez conmigo, no... debía irme enseguida. Atravesé los pasillos con el temor de encontrarla detrás de algún muro o puerta. Pero tuve la suerte de salir de ese lugar...

Y me fui.

Alquilé una habitación en un hostal y antes de que el sol se asomara por la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York tomé el tren con rumbo a Nueva Jersey.

Cuando llegué a casa todo fue un caos, la indignación de mis hermanas al mirarme, el llanto de mi madre y la furia de mi padre preguntándome qué había ocurrido. Sólo dije que había sido un asalto, que mientras robaban mis pertenencias sólo me limité a cubrir mi cabeza y que no supe más. No me había fijado en quienes habían sido, ni cuantos.

Un mes había transcurrido ya y una mañana me preparaba para ir a trabajar con mi mamá y mis hermanas. De reojo llamó mi atención el periódico que mi padre había dejado en el desayunador; un obituario resaltaba con letras gruesas y una enorme cruz al centro. Un nombre conocido; Susanna Marlowe. Mis manos y piernas temblaron cuando leí sobre ella, la prometida de Terry.

 ** _"Nunca se llevó a cabo el matrimonio, los famosos de Broadway esperaron tiempos mejores para realizar la ceremonia de su unión, pero esos tiempos no llegaron... que descanse en paz la querida, entrañable, hermosa y joven actriz Susanna Marlowe; ahora el cielo goza de grandes puestas en escena..."_**

Sin prestar en ese momento demasiada atención a lo exagerado del encabezado, pensé en él, en las penas que se aferraban a seguirle, a pisarle los talones por más que huyera de ellas. También yo estaba cansada de llorar, harta de sentir pena por mí y por lo que había hecho. Lejos de guardar las memorias de esas noches como suficiente motivación para sonreír y ser feliz el resto de mi vida, me había quedado con el más profundo de los vacíos al saber que le había entregado todo y que aun así no lo tenía conmigo. Mi salud se estaba deteriorando y creía saber la razón, las fuerzas para ayudar en la pastelería ya se me habían acabado, los ánimos para caminar y no ser sólo un bulto adormilado y quejumbroso me habían abandonado...

 ** _-No, no hagas eso._**

 ** _-Tú no sabes madre..._**

 ** _-Sé más de lo que quisiera, por eso sé que es tarde para terminar con cualquier recuerdo. Es tarde para insistir en que no debías ser su amiga y no debías verlo._**

 ** _-Mamá..._**

Le dije con los ojos nublados por el llanto..

 ** _-Y es tarde para que trates de borrar cualquier cosa que te lo recuerde a él; lo sabes._**

Mi madre me miró fijo, sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas, tomó los preciados objetos de mis brazos todavía empapados de combustible y los llevó fuera de mi vista. Después regresó y me acurrucó en sus brazos hablándome como nunca antes...

 _ **-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de mí?**_

 _ **-A una madre no le puedes ocultar algo así hija.**_

 _ **-Me equivoqué mamá. No debí...**_

 _ **-No debiste, pero si fue por amor no te equivocaste. Siempre supe que serías diferente a tus hermanas, que seguirías la voz de tu necio corazón antes que la de la razón.**_

 _ **-Ahora mi vida esta deshecha mamá...**_

 _ **-Jamás digas eso, ahora tu vida apenas comienza, ahora es cuando más sentido encontrarás en cada día que vivas, en cada noche de desvelo. Ahora será cuando conozcas el más grande amor, el que no acaba con las despedidas, ni porque el tiempo pase. Tendrás que ser fuerte pues las habladurías llegarán... pero me tendrás a mí que estaré a tu lado.**_

Y así fue, mi madre se mantuvo a mi lado a pesar de la tempestad que en esa pequeña casa de Essex Nueva Jersey se desató cuando mi padre se enteró que estaba embarazada. Me había mudado con ellos, no había manera de continuar sola con un bebé en Rocktown.

Sólo regresé allá para recoger el resto de mis cosas pues el trabajo ya lo había perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Me despedí de ese pequeño y modesto hogar, sería bueno después de todo, nada de los recuerdos que guardaban esas paredes traía calma a mi vida. Al salir de esa casa me encontré con un par de polvosas cartas atrapadas en el buzón, eran de él, de Terry. Era su letra, una hermosa y fina caligrafía que me pedía a gritos ser leída, pero por mi propio bien seguí de largo dejando atrás esas cartas y esa casa, ese pasado del que me estaba despidiendo para siempre.

No me había cansado de luchar, podría seguir luchando toda la vida, ese era el problema, había soportado muchas cosas y podría soportar mil más... por él, había sido fuerte y hasta había hecho el papel de faquir caminando sobre brasas ardientes, exponiendo mi cordura, poniendo a prueba mi resistencia y mi propia vida por obtener su amor.

Pero hay un límite para todo y no podía darme el lujo de ir toda una vida tras alguien que no sentía lo mismo. No podía arrastrar a la nueva vida que crecía en mi vientre a seguir a alguien más y condenar a mi pequeño a una vida de tristeza.

Porque por lo que me dijo mi madre, apenas conocería al verdadero amor y de ser así cualquier otro podría quedar atrás...

Y así sería...

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Muchas gracias:_**

 ** _Moon, Stormaw, Darling eveling, RORE y XanxisK. Y gracias CONNY DE G. por agregarme a tus favoritos. Saludos a todas!_**


	9. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO IX**

 **.**

No me había cansado de luchar, tal vez podría seguir luchando, y ese era el problema, había soportado muchas cosas y mi corazón podría soportar mil más... por él, había sido fuerte y hasta había hecho el papel de faquir caminando sobre brasas ardientes, exponiendo mi cordura, poniendo a prueba mi resistencia y mi propia vida por obtener su amor.

Pero hay un límite para todo y aunque no deseaba alejarme, tampoco podía darme el lujo de ir siempre tras alguien que no sentía lo mismo, por la simple y sencilla razón de que no podía arrastrar al pequeño que crecía en mi vientre a seguir a alguien más y condenarlo a una vida llena de tristeza.

Porque por lo que me dijo mi madre, apenas conocería al verdadero amor y de ser así cualquier otro podría quedar atrás...

Y así sería...

* * *

Continué, así como continúa la vida en un país después de una guerra, así como una ciudad se reconstruye a pesar de la devastación, la destrucción y la muerte; porque definitivo era que algo había muerto en mí después de toda una vida de amarlo tanto y haber tomado la firme decisión de alejarme. todavía dolía como un fuerte golpe en mis entrañas el haber ignorado sus cartas en el buzón de Rocktown. Pero fue con esa fuerza de la única forma en que logré reconstruir todos mis edificios, las pequeñas casitas en mi alma y una fuerte muralla alrededor de mi corazón para que nadie viniera a quebrantarlo de nuevo. Así como nacen los niños después de que la guerra ha destruido todo alrededor, así nacieron en mí pensamientos y sueños nuevos, llenándolo todo, dándole sentido a todo.

La gente comenzaba a mirarme con morbo, curiosos y atentos al observarme con un vientre que comenzaba a sobresalir en una forma redondeada, y sin la mano de un hombre sujetando la mía, sin el respaldo de un caballero que evidentemente fuese el padre de mi hijo, sin el conocimiento de que estuviese yo casada. Alguna vez, una clienta entrometida le preguntó a mi madre por mi marido y ella contestó que aquel estaba en la guerra, que era un soldado que continuaba en el frente. Cuando la escuché decirlo, quise imaginar por un instante que esa versión era cierta, que podría ser un cuento que yo misma me creyera para así regalarme un poco de consuelo. Pensar que el padre de mi hijo estaba en batalla no era tan ilógico después de todo, Terry se encontraba constantemente en guerra en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en sus amores no resueltos y en sus perdones no otorgados a tiempo.

Mi padre se levantaba muy temprano en las madrugadas para irse a trabajar a la gran mansión; para cuando yo me despertaba el apresuraba su salida y me dirigía la palabra sólo para lo estrictamente necesario. Mi madre me pedía paciencia, darle tiempo para que entendiera que las cosas eran mejor así y que en algún momento él se daría cuenta de lo injusto que estaba siendo conmigo y recapacitaría. Mis hermanas y sus hijos vivían con nosotros, una de ellas era mucama en una casa grande y otra se encargaba de cuidar de los pequeños y de la casa mientras mamá y yo nos hacíamos cargo de todo el trabajo en la pastelería.

Atender las mesas de los clientes en la cafetería y de vez en cuando supervisar a las empleadas reposteras fue un trabajo sencillo al principio, pero a medida que los días pasaban se volvía más pesado entrar en el área de hornos y lidiar con mis hormonas y las necedades o el mal carácter de algunas empleadas.

A pesar de todo eso, una mañana desperté con la sensación más inmensa de alegría en mi interior. Un latido diferente, hermoso aunque apenas perceptible, me hizo llevarme las manos al vientre y llorar de emoción. Le hablé por primera vez y sonreí feliz al sentir cómo respondía al sonido de mi voz. Era mi hijo, era un pedacito de él, de Terruce, creciendo en mi cuerpo. Mi pequeño niño vivía en mi interior y yo podía sentirlo ahora. Ese diminuto ser era capaz de llenar mi vida de energía, de una alegría que no podía explicar de dónde surgía, pero ahí estaba. Tan real como la imposibilidad de la unión entre sus padres, tan cierto como el amor inmenso que había sentido y que sentía todavía por él, tan exacto como la ilusión que este hijo mío hacía renacer en mí llenando con amor puro el vacío que la dolorosa ausencia de su padre había dejado en mi vida.

Y esa misma mañana me fui a trabajar con un ánimo diferente, saludé a las personas que encontraba en el camino a la pastelería, no me costaba sonreír y hasta llenaba mis pulmones con el aire fresco de la mañana. No presté demasiada importancia a las miradas indiscretas o a los cotilleos que descaradamente hacían algunos sobre mí; incluso me encontré tarareando una cancioncilla de mi infancia que mi abuela nos cantó alguna vez... pensé que cuando tuviera a mi niño en los brazos podría cantársela yo también.

Mi madre me miraba y sonreía también mientras caminaba a mi lado. No hubo tiempo de preguntar nada, pues al llegar al local ya había una fila de personas esperando por un desayuno y pronto debíamos trabajar. Atendí las mesas con una serenidad que hacía mucho no se asomaba en mi pecho, con una sonrisa que hacía las pases con mis labios y volvía a visitarlos. Me sentía ligera y porqué no decirlo... estaba feliz.

Fue hasta que una mano cálida rozó la mía al servir el café y la rebanada de pastel que el cliente había ordenado cuando mi mente se trastornó de nuevo. Quise soltar mi mano de la suya pero había suficientes personas en el lugar como para hacer una escena dramática o incómoda para la clientela. No dejaba de mirarme con sus ojos bellos y tristes. Me sujetaba con firmeza, pero sin imprimir la fuerza suficiente como para lastimarme. Me observó con un semblante serio, con sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa de encontrarme así. Bajó su mirada hasta posarse un par de segundos en mi vientre que detrás del blanco delantal delataba su forma ligeramente abultada... y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas.

No decía nada pero tampoco soltaba mi mano. Bajó otra vez la mirada y tragó saliva. Su rostro estaba ruborizado y después de respirar profundamente volvió a mirarme y me pidió que me sentara a su lado.

Busqué a mi madre, como pidiéndole ayuda, ella estaba tan desconcertada como yo. Me miraba incrédula, con esa expresión de querer acercarse pero no saber cómo hacerlo cuando una fila de impaciente clientela la presionaba con sus pedidos. Miré con disimulo a los demás comensales y nadie nos observaba, nadie estaba al pendiente de mi vida más que mi madre, el hombre a mi lado que seguía con mi mano en la suya y yo misma.

Me propuso hablar en otro sitio, me dijo que quería decirme tantas cosas sin que nadie nos escuchara, pero yo no tenía nada que hablar con él y le pedí con discreción que me soltara, que me dejara tranquila.

 ** _-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo..._**

 ** _-Y yo no tengo nada que decirte, ahora menos que nunca._**

Me fui detrás del mostrador y me escondí un buen rato detrás de la pequeña puerta de servicio. Insistió en esperarme pero mi madre le dijo que no era un buen momento.

 _ **-¿Se ha marchado, madre?**_

 ** _-No hija, sigue en la acera del frente... tal vez deberías..._**

 ** _-No, madre, avísame cuando se vaya._**

Y esperé un buen rato más ahí metida. Me sentía ridícula, mis piernas y espalda empezaban a cansarse de estar sentada, esperando. Hasta que escuché a mi mamá decir que ya se había ido. Esa misma tarde, regresó a buscarme a casa de mis padres. Lo miré a través de la ventana, llevaba un traje oscuro y un sombrero. Mi hermana y mi madre me observaban y me preguntaron que haría.

 ** _-No pienso salir..._**

 ** _-Hija, escucha lo que tiene que decirte..._**

 ** _-No madre, éste no es asunto suyo. Puedo imaginar qué es lo que pretende y no puedo aceptarlo._**

Pero el necio personaje se atrevió a llegar hasta mi puerta y llamar.

Y sin rechazar más su presencia, le di la oportunidad de hablar, nada tenía que decirme ni qué cuestionarme. Nada debía reprochar ni reclamar pues no tenía ningún derecho para hacerlo.

Le ofrecieron un té a la usanza inglesa, pero él aceptó un café a la usanza americana y posterior a eso nos dejaron a solas en la estancia. La charla fue trivial, hablamos de cien cosas sin importancia, del clima, de la belleza del parque a la vuelta de la casa de mis padres, de mi casa en Rocktown, de lo mucho que me habían extrañado los niños y mis amigas las maestras.

Se hacía tarde y lo noté ansioso, miraba todo el tiempo hacia otro lado y cuando me tocaba responder a algo solo me observaba de reojo. En medio de la plática sin sentido se detuvo, se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos. Sus ojos me miraban al fin con atención, con esa tristeza que no terminaba de escapar de ellos.

 _ **-Vuelve conmigo...**_

 _ **-Eso es imposible Jeffrey.**_

 _ **-No, no es imposible. El te ha dejado sola, ¡que poco hombre ha sido al abandonarte con un hijo suyo!. Conmigo no te faltará nada... no les faltará nada.**_

Corrigió la frase final con cierto dolor. Quise responderle que Terruce no me había abandonado, que no era ese poco hombre como se atrevía a llamarlo, que había sido decisión mía alejarme sin decirle nada, sin enterarle del hijo que esperaba. Pero preferí callar, porque conociendo a Jeffrey iría a enfrentarlo y así lo pondría al tanto de todo.

 ** _-En todo caso lo que suceda a partir de ahora con nosotros no es problema ya de su padre, mucho menos lo es tuyo Jeffrey._**

 _ **-Comenzando porque para mí nunca serían un problema. Por favor piensa en lo que te ofrezco, seré un papá para ese hijo tuyo. No sé si pueda llegar a amarlo como si fuese en verdad mío, puesto que no soy un santo; pero sí puedo hacerte la promesa de respetar a tu hijo, cuidarlo y darle buen ejemplo, encargarme de su sustento, sus ropas, sus alimentos y juguetes. Llevará mi apellido, lo pondré en la mejor escuela... nunca le faltará nada.**_

Me dijo que me amaba, que siempre lo había hecho y que no era tarde para hacer una vida juntos. Le dije con pesar que yo no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, que el hijo que esperaba sería mío solamente, no podía adjudicarle a mi bebé un padre que no era el suyo; no cuando mis memorias estaban repletas de recuerdos sobre Terry y su madrastra. Definitivamente seguiría sola, trabajaría para el bien de mi hijo y no permitiría a nadie ocupar en su vida un lugar que no le correspondiera.

Las habladurías continuaron, pero a la par, la versión de que mi marido era un hombre que estaba combatiendo al frente apaciguaba cualquier intento de hablar mal sobre mí o mi familia. Una de mis hermanas me propuso adoptar a mi hijo, mi padre no encontraba tan descabellada la idea y se atrevió a proponer que me fuera lejos y cuando diera a luz mi hijo podría pasar a ser mi sobrino sin ningún problema. La presión en la familia comenzaba a aturdirme con tanta insistencia, si bien mi madre era la única con la sensatez en la cabeza y en el corazón como para descartar todos aquellos planes y soluciones no pedidas, también fue acallada por mi padre y por los absurdos convencionalismos de mi propia familia cuando nos defendía a mí y a mi pequeño. Cansada de pelear todos los días, terminó por seguir la corriente de aquellos juicios y opiniones de los demás y dejó de insistir en que yo podría hacerme cargo de mi propia vida, de mi propio bebé.

Una noche me encontré preparándome para partir. Puse muy cerca de la puerta de mi habitación mi equipaje, ya tenía listo todo, tomé mis ahorros del trabajo en la pastelería en una cartera que podía esconder muy cerca de mi pecho. Contaba con una cuenta bancaria en donde guardaba el dinero recibido por la venta de la pequeña casa de Rocktown. Estaba decidida a marcharme a primera hora. No permitiría más comentarios sobre mi estado, mi vida no estaba a discusión sin importar las razones que tuviese cada quien para sentirse un juez al decidir sobre nosotros. Una cosa era ofrecerme apoyo y otra muy distinta hacerme sentir como la tonta que había echado a perder su futuro, la ilusa que entregó todo de sí a un ricachón que jamás le daría valor de mujer, que siempre la había visto como una simple mucama. Un valor que según mi propia familia ya había perdido por el simple hecho de insistir en ser una madre soltera.

Dormí unas cuantas horas despertando a ratos para no dormir de más y arriesgarme a perder el viaje. Caminé tratando de no hacer un solo ruido, recordé la escapada de la casa de Terry en Nueva York y una opresión en mi pecho me hizo detenerme un instante. Ahora me iba de la casa de mis padres, sin decir a donde, ni hasta cuando volvería. Aquella noche en Nueva York eran las heridas de mi cuerpo las que dolían, esta fresca madrugada era mi alma la que sentía partirse. Dejé una nota para mi madre explicándole lo que ella ya sabía. No podía quedarme mas tiempo, no quería seguir siendo el tema central en las conversaciones del almuerzo, no deseaba ser mas señalada ni juzgada. Suficiente pena cargaba a cuestas como para permitir que decidieran por mi pequeño hijo y por mí.

Llegué a la estación de tren, no había llegado sola, Jeffrey Smith podía ser la necedad encarnada. Al salir de casa ya esperaba por mí a pesar de haber quedado de encontrarnos en la estación. Vestía elegante, usaba una colonia que en otra circunstancia me habría parecido deliciosa; en cambio con el embarazo sólo me resultaba apenas tolerable.

No dijo nada en el camino, sentado a mi lado, sus dedos buscaban hacer contacto con los míos como en un último intento por tomar mi mano y tratar de convencerme, de quedarme o de dejarlo viajar conmigo y aceptarlo en mi vida.

 ** _-No puedo Jeffrey..._**

Sus dedos acariciaban despacio y suavemente mi mejilla. Sus ojos parecían implorar en el último minuto por un cambio de opinión que no llegaría.

 ** _-Te lo ruego, déjame estar cerca._**

Los trabajadores en la estación avisaban que el tren pronto partiría.

 ** _-Por favor ya no insistas... debo irme. Tu sabías de mi decisión. Acepté tu ayuda y la agradezco infinitamente... pero no puedo aceptar más de eso. Lo siento._**

Y dándome la vuelta subí al vagón de pasajeros, el boletero recibió mi pase y me ayudó con mi equipaje.

Aquel hombre permaneció inmóvil mientras el tren avanzaba despacio. Sentí a través de la ventanilla su mirada pensativa, triste. De reojo podía observar que seguía ahí, de pie. Dudé, de que lo que estaba haciendo fuese lo correcto. Tuve miedo de equivocarme, de irme tan lejos y sentirme más sola que nunca en mi vida. Llevaba sólo mi equipaje, mis ahorros y en mis manos esa carta de recomendación que Jeffrey había elaborado para ocupar una plaza vacante como profesora en Oklahoma. Llevaba en mi vientre a mi hijo y un poco de miedo de enfrentarme sola a lo que siguiera, miedo también de no llegar a ser una excelente mamá para que mi pequeño no sufriera por la falta de un papá. Finalmente Jeffrey era una constante en mi vida, alguien que sin ninguna obligación me ofrecía su apoyo y velaba por mí, sin juzgarme, sin proponerme deshacerme de mi hijo me ofrecía una vida a su lado. Y por primera vez mi corazón dolió fuerte por el daño causado a él, que sin pedir nada a cambio lo daba todo.

 _ **-Déjame ir contigo... no necesitas quererme. No voy a exigirte nada, ni siquiera que cumplas como una esposa en nuestro lecho...**_

Se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez su voz, lo que habría dado porque Terruce me hubiese amado la mitad de lo que éste hombre me amaba...

 _ **-Por lo menos, permíteme acompañarte hasta Oklahoma, quiero asegurarme que todo esté listo a tu llegada.**_

Y cualquier insistencia suya hallaba como respuesta una negativa mía.

El tren avanzó y dejé de mirar por la ventana hasta que su figura en el andén era tan sólo un punto lejano. Ese punto me amaba como un loco y yo había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para no arrastrarlo a una vida miserable sin amor, lo suficientemente egoísta para no darle una oportunidad otra vez y quizás... lo suficientemente tonta para no aceptarlo. Jeffrey Smith se merecía alguien que lo amara profundamente; y ese alguien no podría ser yo.

Pasaron los meses, mi vientre estaba enorme y ese pueblo donde me encontraba era el lugar idóneo para vivir tranquila, al menos hasta donde yo suponía. Las personas eran prejuiciosas como en todas partes, pero la maestra amable que había venido desde la guerra en Londres y quien había perdido a toda su familia en los bombardeos y a su propio marido en batalla, era bien recibida entre los lugareños. Pronto pude ganarme el afecto de las familias, nunca me faltó nada pues todos estaban al pendiente de mí y mi avanzado embarazo.

A pesar de lo hermoso del poblado, había algo en lo que no pensé antes de decidirme a vivir en ese lugar. La premura, la urgente necesidad de irme sin dar explicaciones, lo impulsivo de mi carácter me orilló a marcharme sin detenerme a analizar detenidamente cada detalle y fue hasta que ya estaba establecida en una antigua pero bella casa, que me percaté de la pesada realidad de las cosas. Con ingenuidad creí que si esa casa era vieja, debía ser segura y si no había ocurrido nada que la destruyera antes, no tenía porqué suceder ahora.

Una tarde de finales de verano, me encontraba descansando en la terraza, disfrutaba el fresco del aire que mecía los verdes sembradíos y que parecía aplastarlos graciosamente en oleadas sincronizadas como cuando acariciaba el pelaje de nuestro gato en Londres. El cielo estaba deliciosamente nublado y el olor a tierra mojada se hacía cada vez más palpable. Los niños de la casa vecina gritaban emocionados y señalaban hacia el cielo. Yo seguía tejiendo un par de zapatitos para mi bebé y sólo pensé en entrar a casa hasta que una copiosa lluvia comenzó y a cada minuto parecía volverse más y más intensa. La brisa fresca golpeaba con fuerza mi rostro y apenas tuve tiempo de guardar mis tejidos y estambres. Todavía sin percatarme del peligro en que me encontraba, vi a la familia entera a la distancia hacer aspavientos y lo que al principio eran para mi gritos de emoción y risas, se había convertido en gritos de verdadero terror. Trataban de decirme algo, pero el fuerte viento y la lluvia no me permitían escucharlos, cada vez era mas densa la cortina gris de agua que separaba nuestras casas. Una desagradable sensación de amenaza me invadió de pronto y presté más atención entonces. El viento era demasiado fuerte y la lluvia se dejaba caer en forma de granizo. La familia entera había corrido al patio trasero de la casa.

El padre de los niños corrió hacia mí y fue hasta que vi como la fuerza del viento arrancaba de su cabeza el sombrero y le impidió seguir avanzando cuando entendí la magnitud de las cosas. Y después, todo ocurrió en un instante.

Cuando me puse de pie de la mecedora ya era muy tarde, trozos de maderas volaban frente a mis ojos, los cultivos del campo eran arrancados con la facilidad con que se destruye un diente de león al soplar sobre él. Corrí hacia la escalera que conducía al refugio antitornados, el estruendo de los cristales y las ventanas rompiéndose, la oscuridad rodeándolo todo, me hicieron creer que el fin había llegado para mí. Pero más me dolía imaginar un final para mi bebé.

Entre el llanto, nervios, plegarias incompletas y manos y pies temblorosos llegué hasta la pesada cubierta. No supe como logré entrar al refugio; desde la oscuridad del lugar escuchaba el fuerte rugido y el poder de la destrucción que sobre mi cabeza se estaba produciendo. Tenía mucho miedo, en una esquina de ese agujero me senté sobre el suelo y protegí mi vientre con mis manos. Cerré mis ojos y el fuerte golpeteo de la puerta a punto de ceder me hizo comenzar a despedirme mentalmente de mis padres, de toda mi familia, de Terry...

Le pedí perdón a mi hijo, por exponerlo a todo aquello, por haber sido tan necia, por fallarle y no haberlo dejado conocer el mundo. Un mundo del que iba a enseñarle lo más bonito, del que con mi amor lo iba a cubrir de todas las carencias.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y la luz gris de la tormenta entraba junto con la fuerte corriente de aire y agua. Pensé en subir unos escalones para intentar cerrarla, pero algo me decía que por ningún motivo debía moverme. Me quedé quieta, esperando por lo que fuera y rogando de nuevo esas oraciones incompletas, mezcladas, cerré mis ojos y escuchaba el rugir del viento, escuchaba relámpagos y la puerta metálica azotarse con fuerza hasta que fue desprendida por completo. Era el fin. La furia de la naturaleza afuera estaba arrasando con todo.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un hospital. Escuchaba llanto y oraciones. Había personas acompañando a los heridos, había familias enteras en camillas y un ir y venir constante de enfermeras y médicos atendiendo a todos los heridos.

De pronto la sangre se congeló de golpe en mi cuerpo. Uno de mis brazos permanecía conectado a un botellón con suero mientras el otro reposaba completamente vendado e hinchado sobre mi vientre... sobre un vientre que había perdido lo abultado, un vientre que no había cumplido todavía con el tiempo necesario para traer a mi bebé al mundo.

Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban, sentí que el aire me faltaba y sin poder controlarme, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mi hijo, ¿donde estaba mi bebé? ¡era tan extraño ya no sentirlo! necesitaba que alguien me dijera que había sucedido con él y con una voz apenas audible y quebrada por el llanto llamé a varias enfermeras que pasaban presurosas de un lado a otro.

Ninguna de ellas respondía a mi llamado.

El miedo infame de creer perdido lo más valioso que poseía me hizo entrar en una crisis de histeria. Nadie me hacía caso hasta que mis gritos de dolor se escucharon por todo el pabellón de pacientes. Entre varias enfermeras me detuvieron, una de ellas fue quien me dijo que mi hijo estaba vivo y lo mantenían estable, mientras otra con su voz dulce, tranquila y esas manos de ángel acariciando mi cabeza y conteniendo mi desesperación en un abrazo fue la que volvió el aire a mis pulmones y el deseo de continuar viviendo al decirme que me llevaría a mi bebé en cuanto estuviera mejor, ya que también estaba en observación al ser prematuro.

Un par de días más tarde, la misma enfermera que me prometiera llevarme a mi bebé, fue por mi empujando una silla de ruedas consigo.

 _ **-La llevaré a conocer a su bebé, por el momento es imposible que él sea traído hasta acá señora... ¿Graham?**_

 _ **-Sí... Graham.**_

Contesté a la amable enfermera que me miraba extrañada al tiempo que revisaba unas notas en el expediente. Me había atrevido a tomar el nombre de él, pues usar el mío sólo permitiría a mi familia poder encontrarme y por ahora no deseaba que eso fuese una posibilidad. Además quería de alguna forma seguir sintiendo que le pertenecería por siempre, deseaba que nuestro hijo llevara si no el Granchester, si una parte del nombre de su padre.

Ella me llevaba en la silla, recorrimos los largos pasillos iluminados por enormes ventanales, al principio en silencio, después comenzó a platicar conmigo. Era extraño, esa enfermera era hermosa, joven, delicada en su trato pero a la vez enérgica cuando debía tratar con pacientes necios. Me parecía que vivía en el hospital, todo el tiempo la observaba trabajar, como si no hubiera descanso para ella, como si no le interesara tener una vida aparte de cuidar un montón de desconocidos.

Alguna vez me recordó a cierta persona cuyo nombre me revolvía las entrañas de celos, tan sólo de recordarla, de saberla la mujer más importante para Terruce. Pero dentro de mis absurdos devaneos, estaba convencida de que eso era imposible, Candice Andrew era una señorita de la alta sociedad. Esta amable y sencilla enfermera era una persona completamente distinta; por mucho que el corazón se oprimiera en mi pecho al mirarla de cerca e imaginar a aquella otra tan parecida a su persona.

Despacio me acercó hasta el cunero donde se encontraba mi pequeñito. Con cuidado levantó la cubierta y lo cargó delicadamente para ponerlo entre mis brazos. Me indicó la manera de sujetarlo y después me dejó un momento a solas con él.

Mi corazón latía deprisa, ahí estaba; mi mejor motivo, mi mayor tesoro, el milagro de una personita que era mitad mía y mitad de él... aunque él nunca lo supiera. Pensé en tantos momentos que compartiríamos juntos, rogué a Dios para que me permitiera llevarlo conmigo a casa, para que me diera oportunidad de verlo convertido en un hombre fuerte, un hombre que sabría librar las peores tempestades pues siendo tan pequeño ya había sobrevivido a una. Tomé sus deditos con los míos y no pude contener la felicidad brotando de mis ojos al tener tan precioso regalo en mis brazos. Me volví egoísta, pensé en Terry y en negarle por siempre el derecho de conocer la existencia de este hermoso ser. Porque recordé mis días a su lado, el lugar que siempre había ocupado en su vida, recordé que a pesar de amarlo con todo mi ser, no representaba mucho para él y supe entonces que este hombrecito sería sólo mío. El hijo de una mucama o una sencilla maestra, cualquiera de las dos lo daría todo por él.

Regresé de mi mundo aparte al escuchar la dulce voz de aquella amable enfermera que ya estaba de vuelta para devolver a mi niño a su cunero especial...

 ** _-Es hermoso su bebé señora. Lamento mucho que su esposo no esté presente para conocer a su pequeño._**

 ** _-También lo lamento..._**

Respondí apenas audiblemente, perdida en esa mezcla de mis recuerdos, el precioso presente y mis sueños a futuro.

 ** _-Vamos, ¡sea fuerte! Este bebé necesita una madre feliz._**

Continuó diciendo la bella señorita.

 _ **-Usted es realmente afortunada, después de todo lo que sucedió... es un milagro que ambos estén con vida. Seguro que un gran ángel desde el cielo los cuida ¿eh?**_

Quise pensar que se refería a la información que muy posiblemente estaba registrada en mi expediente: Viuda, londinense, sin algún familiar directo al que reportarle mi estado y el de mi hijo.

 ** _-Gracias señorita, nunca olvidaré sus palabras... usted, ¿cree en los ángeles?_**

 ** _-Creo en ellos desde que era una niña, pero me convencí de tener uno muy cerca de mí al perder a alguien a quien amaba profundamente. Desde entonces nunca me siento sola ¿sabe?_**

 ** _-Siento haberle hecho recordar, disculpe._**

 ** _-No hay nada que disculpar señora Graham, por el contrario, me gusta recordarlo. Cuando uno pierde a los que ama... por el motivo que sea, es bueno aferrarse a los buenos momentos; creo que de esa forma se queda una parte de ellos para siempre con nosotros, ¿no le parece?_**

Y estaba en total acuerdo con ella, eso era lo que hacía yo para soportar cierta ausencia que dolía inmensamente. Me aferraba a los buenos tiempos, a los mejores momentos que había compartido a su lado.

Tenía que tener fe en que pronto los días pasarían y llegaría la hora de ir a lo que quedaba de mi hogar con mi hijo. No sabía si todavía tenía una casa, si acaso mis vecinos habían entrado a tiempo a su propio refugio, no sabía si el padre de esa familia por mi culpa había perdido tiempo valioso para llegar con los suyos. Pero trataba de no pensar en nada de eso, con mi hijo en cuidados neonatales, mi brazo y costillas fracturados y múltiples raspones y golpes en mi cuerpo, lo primero que tenía que hacer era velar por nosotros dos. Tenía que sopesar la posibilidad de volver a Essex con mi familia por mucho que la idea me pareciera la peor opción. Pero ahora no me importaría en lo más mínimo. Tenía a mi hijo y era lo único que necesitaba para sentirme la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Era cierto entonces, cualquier otro amor podría quedar atrás mientras tuviera en brazos a mi bebé.

Así estuve por varios días en ese hospital. Las enfermeras que cubrían los diferentes turnos eran las encargadas de llevarme con mi pequeño, un buen día pude ponerme de pie por mí misma y caminar hasta el pabellón infantil. Pude sostener en mis brazos más tiempo a mi bebé y lo miré abrir sus ojos. Eran hermosos, azules, del mismo color que los de él. Su cabellito apenas empezaba a crecer, su piel blanca, sonrosada... sus manitas aferraban mi dedo con fuerza y mis lágrimas me demostraban que ese niño sería precisamente eso, mi mayor fuerza para enfrentarlo todo.

 ** _-Pronto le darán de alta, su bebé deberá permanecer algunos días más bajo nuestro cuidado; pero no dude que personalmente me encargaré de que ese pequeñito se recupere pronto para que pueda ir con usted a casa._**

Conmigo en casa... suspiré pensando en las palabras de la enfermera. Ese mismo día me dieron el alta y regresé a mi hogar... o a lo que de él quedaba. La estructura, algunos muebles y parte de la cocina, los baños y escaleras habían resultado intactos; pero no estaba apta para ser habitada. No había recámaras, ni nada más. No podía llevar a mi pequeño hijo a ese lugar y otra vez la desagradable sensación en mi estómago me golpeó al ser consciente que lo más probable sería volver a Nueva Jersey. La cunita que había comprado para recibir a mi hijo estaba hecha pedazos, todas sus cosas estaban revueltas entre trozos de madera, lodo y vidrios de las ventanas, las mayoría de las paredes del piso superior ya no existían y la vista no era diferente en el resto del condado. El tornado había devastado todo el lugar y se habían perdido muchos de los habitantes. La vida para mí era una constante prueba, enterarme de que algunas de las caritas que conocí en la escuela no volvería a verlas fue demasiado. Quería ser fuerte, sentirme afortunada por tener a mi pequeño en brazos pero una vez más mi corazón se rompió al saber que casi la cuarta parte de la población había perecido en ese desastre natural.

La familia vecina había sobrevivido y con eso se esfumó la angustia que no me dejaba dormir algunas noches.

Era inútil tratar de recoger y poner en orden todo aquello. No había ni por donde empezar. ¿Quién me había dicho que ser una mujer soltera con grandes responsabilidades y la tragedia persiguiéndola de cerca sería fácil? A lo lejos miraba a mis vecinos, ella se apoyaba en el hombro de su marido mientras él la reconfortaba en sus brazos y consolaba su llanto. Los niños caminaban entre los escombros y restos de su casa recogiendo algunos objetos que en su momento no tuvieron tiempo de poner a salvo. Sus pérdidas habían sido cuantiosas; su casa, sus cultivos, su ganado...

Y un nudo en mi garganta se formó al sentirme más sola que nunca. ¿En el hombro de quien lloraría yo? ¿con quien me apoyaría para ser fuerte?

Los pasos de una persona subiendo las escaleras no podían ser silenciosos debido a la cantidad de despojos en el suelo. Tuve miedo, ¿quien se atrevía a entrar a mi casa? sería el colmo que además de haber perdido mi hogar alguien intentara llevarse lo que encontrara todavía en buen estado. Me escondí detrás de un armario maltrecho que había quedado tirado a media habitación. Los pasos seguían avanzando y mi corazón latía lleno de miedo.

Le escuché decir mi nombre y nunca... nunca me habría dado más gusto volver a verlo.

Salí de detrás del mueble y ahí estaba Jeffrey. Con sus ojos llenos de emoción por encontrarme con vida.

 ** _-Hubiese deseado llamar a la puerta... pero a falta de ésta me atreví a entrar sin permiso, disculpa._**

Y su voz me pareció mas cálida que antes, más grave, más especial que cualquier otra vez que la hubiera escuchado. Sus brazos se me antojaban como el lugar más seguro en que podía refugiarme en ese momento. Ese día comprobé que la soledad hace estragos en una persona; comienza haciéndonos creer que somos invencibles, que la libertad es un privilegio sólo de valientes y auténticos, pero termina volviéndose amarga y gris cuando quieres que alguien te escuche y sólo está presente la sordomuda libertad alrededor tuyo, se torna pesada cuando quieres un abrazo y sólo encuentras frío porque no hay nadie cerca, porque así lo decidiste.

Jeffrey se aproximó despacio y cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca me derrumbé en su abrazo. Lloré hasta cansarme, hasta desahogar todo el sentimiento que vivía reprimido en mi pecho. Escuché su voz muy cerca de mi oído mientras me abrazaba y me decía que todo estaría bien. Que no debía preocuparme por nada...

 ** _-Vine por ti, por tu hijo. No pienso irme sin ustedes. Estarán conmigo el tiempo que consideres necesario, hasta que tu casa sea reconstruida,_** -dijo mirando alrededor de lo que quedaba, con la seguridad en sus palabras de que eso ya no sería posible, pero sin decirlo directamente- ** _hasta que tú lo decidas._**

 _ **-No puedo Jeffrey, no es correcto...**_

 _ **-Es menos correcto que permanezcan solos. No espero tener la suerte de que elijas quedarte conmigo... Pero si llegara a pasar, ese día seré el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo. Mientras tanto, vendrás conmigo...**_

Acarició mis rostro limpiando con sus manos mis lágrimas y me aferró nuevamente a su pecho. No tuve el valor de negarme, había ido hasta ahí porque le importaba en serio. Porque todo el tiempo me había amado lo suficiente para estar al pendiente. Porque seguramente había luchado contra su orgullo herido, contra la idea de que nuevamente le rechazara como había hecho desde tiempo atrás, como había hecho siempre. Si bien ya había transcurrido un par de semanas desde el tornado, Jeffrey era el único que estaba ahí, en ese momento, para mí. El padre de mi hijo ni enterado estaría de mi tragedia, muy seguramente seguiría pensando en Candice Andrew. Haciéndole el amor a ella o a cualquier otra tonta que se cruzara en su camino sin importarle ser la sombra de otra mujer. Jeffrey había ido a buscarme entre toda la destrucción de Cleveland Oklahoma.

Besó mi frente, mis mejillas y mis labios. Me abracé de su cintura, de nuevo buscando en él esa protección que tanto anhelaba. Llenándome del calor de su cuerpo.

Decidí de pronto que no deseaba más libertad en mi vida. Quería compartir mis noches con alguien, quería sentir unos brazos abrazándome, haciéndome sentir importante, necesaria, querida. Deseaba ser prioridad en la vida de alguien y no sólo una vieja amiga, un vago recuerdo, una confusión, el reemplazo idóneo para olvidar un mal amor. Aunque no quería un padrastro para mi hijo, la vida me estaba enseñando que siempre es bueno apoyarse en otra persona, que el estar sola no siempre es lo mejor aunque me encantara ondear mi bandera de mujer fuerte e independiente.

Y me dejé llevar, dejé que me besara como si en cada uno de sus besos pudiera borrar de a poco aquellos que me habían marcado para siempre. Dejé que me abrazara sintiéndome cada vez más ajena al hombre que lo había tomado todo de mí, al único hombre que había tenido en mi vida.

Apretó mi cuerpo al suyo y la herida en mi vientre y el dolor punzante en mis costillas me hizo gemir de dolor. De inmediato interrumpió el abrazo y besó mi frente. Me acompañó de vuelta al Hospital. Ese día no terminaría todavía de sorprenderme.

La amable enfermera me recibió con una sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados al darme la noticia. Mi bebé sería dado de alta en un par de días más de acuerdo a su notable mejoría.

Jeffrey saludó a la enfermera con un suave apretón de manos. Ella esperaba que lo presentara como mi hermano o familiar. Pero discreta como era, no hizo comentario alguno ni pretendió enterarse de nada más.

Caminamos en silencio por el enorme pasillo junto al jardín del nosocomio, otra enfermera entregó una pequeña nota en manos de la señorita White y ella se disculpó diciendo que alguien la esperaba.

 _ **-¡Candy!**_

Escuché la varonil y dulce voz de aquél elegante caballero llamarla a ella, a la enfermera que todo este tiempo había cuidado de mi bebé.

La sangre se agolpó de pronto en mis piernas, el aire entraba pesado a mis pulmones y un leve mareo llegó a mi cabeza por la impresión. Era el mismo hombre rubio que había aparecido junto a Candice Andrew y Terruce en el periódico. La tomaba de las manos y la llevó hasta el jardín central, donde la abrazó y besó discretamente.

Jeffrey tomó mi brazo y me apoyé en él.

 ** _-Es ella..._**

Dije sin poder apartarla de mi vista, agradeciéndole en la misma forma en que le odiaba simplemente por ser ella. Por existir.

Jeffrey seguía ahí, sosteniéndome. Guardó silencio mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas y cientos de pensamientos latían con fuerza en mi interior. Era ella, la mujer a la que adoraba el hombre de mi vida. Ahí tan cerca y tan real, tan amable y tan odiosamente perfecta. Ella; la millonaria, la hermosa y elegante, pero también la enfermera, bondadosa, bella... y cruel.

Cruel porque sin saberlo quizás, tenía lo que yo mas había amado y estaba aquí, con otro. Me pregunté cómo estaría él, dónde estaría y si era feliz o sufría, mis labios pronunciaron su nombre sin poder evitarlo:

 _ **-Terry...**_

.

 ** _._**

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Miles de gracias a quienes leen y les gusta esta historia. Gracias a quienes me han agregado a favoritos y alertas y a quienes me han regalado un comentario. Saludos y besos a todas ustedes!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

 **.**

Y no había podido evitar pronunciar su nombre...

Jeffrey estaba ahí conmigo una vez más. Sentí el apoyo de su brazo debilitarse, guardó silencio, pero no me soltó.

Si en las situaciones que se presentan en nuestras vidas pudiésemos conducirnos con absoluta honestidad, si esa verdad fuese parte inherente a nosotros y no algo que solo unos cuantos logran con esfuerzo, todo sería muy distinto en este mundo.

Me preguntaba hasta que punto estaba siendo sincera, ¿en realidad estaba lista para seguir mi camino al lado de un hombre al que no amaba? o me había dejado llevar por la profunda necesidad de sentirme arropada por alguien... porque la verdad sea dicha, yo no amaba a Jeffrey.

Y él estaba ahí, a pesar de todo, animándome a seguir de pie.

En algo si fui honesta, evité lo más que pude tener contacto con la señorita Candice White, a fuerza de estar los días siguientes en el hospital, aprendí sus turnos, sus guardias y hasta el horario de sus rondines. Una parte de mí moría de curiosidad por conocerla, por descubrir en ella eso que a _"él"_ lo había vuelto ciego de amor. La otra parte de mí, la de la conciencia, sabía que el acercarme a ella sólo me convertiría en un ser morboso, hipócrita, obsesionado con una persona que no había hecho otra cosa que ayudarme, cuidar de lo más preciado que ahora tenía en mi vida, mi hijo.

Al escuchar su voz alegre en los corredores, prefería dar media vuelta y escapar. El solo escucharla me ponía mal. Fue Jeffrey quien recibió las noticias sobre los avances con la evolución de mi hijo. Después, cuando todos se habían ido, regresaba a la habitación del hospital y me encontraba con su mirada serena, compasiva. Sin reprocharme nada me daba santo y seña de todo lo que los médicos habían dicho en compañía de la enfermera White.

Y es que, recordé las miradas recelosas de Susanna Marlowe hacia mi persona y sabía que de no alejarme, terminaría observando de la misma forma a Candice, y yo prefería parecer una cobarde, una mujer temerosa de enfrentar con ecuanimidad y prudencia una situación incómoda, pero no sería como Susanna, nunca lo haría.

Cuando por fin no tuve que regresar al Hospital, respiré aliviada. Mi hijo fue dado de alta y caí en la cuenta que en mis brazos llevaba el mejor motivo y el más grande motor para ser feliz, por primera vez en muchos días volvía a sonreír, llevaba conmigo el más grande y precioso regalo de la vida, _la fuerza para afrontar lo que fuera_...

Me dediqué a cuidar de mi bebé, aprendí a ser madre en una realidad donde estar sola no era algo sencillo. Jeffrey podía vivir con nosotros, pero me sabía sola. Por más que analicé mis posibilidades no podía simplemente rechazar su ayuda. Él estaba con nosotros en momentos en que sencillamente no contaba con nadie más. Su apoyo y su amistad eran lo único que poseía.

En las afueras de Oklahoma existía una zona alejada de toda la destrucción. Toda esa área había permanecido intacta, muchas personas comenzaban a construir pequeñas viviendas, los materiales para construcción y la madera llegaban en grandes camiones. Las calles se abarrotaban de trabajadores y de bullicio. Jeffrey me propuso vivir con él en un apartamento justo en esa zona dado que mi casa en el centro estaba siendo reconstruida, mucho había tenido que ser demolido, la reconstrucción de mi hogar podría tardar al menos unos seis meses.

Acepté, desde luego que lo hice, era eso o regresar a casa con mis padres y hermanas, acatar sus reglas y su veredicto cual condenado en un juicio. No estaba dispuesta a ceder a mi hijo en adopción o hacerlo pasar como mi sobrino para evitar las habladurías del mundo.

Aproveché entonces la llegada de tantas personas y contrario al deseo de Jeffrey me dispuse a preparar almuerzos y postres para los trabajadores. De algo debía servir mi experiencia en la pastelería y en la cocina de mi madre. No podía ser una mujer que viviera a expensas del sueldo de alguien que no era mi marido. Si bien me hacía cargo de mi hijo y de las necesidades de mi hogar provisional, no estaba nada cómoda sin un empleo.

Las clases se impartían improvisadamente en las casas de las familias que poseían algún salón extra para adaptarlo temporalmente como aula. Pero en vista de que no muchos niños regresaron a clases y mi bebé era todavía muy pequeño, Jeffrey me sugirió esperar.

Y lo haría, la escuela, mi casa, todo estaba siendo reconstruido, incluso mi ánimo, mi esperanza, mis sueños, mi paz mental.

Era inevitable pensar en él, en Terry, cada mañana llegaba su recuerdo a mi mente en cuanto miraba a mi pequeño hijo despertar junto a mí. Lo mejor, era que ya mi corazón no se oprimía de pena. Pude volver a sentirme agradecida con la vida por todo cuanto tenía, por todo lo que no había perdido. Me propuse vivir cada día como la mujer feliz que fui alguna vez, debía transmitirle esa tranquilidad y ese amor pleno a mi hijo.

Tampoco volví a llorar en mucho tiempo.

Jeffrey cumplió su palabra de no presionarme. No buscó nunca un acercamiento distinto al de un amigo. En ocasiones se ausentaba por períodos de varias semanas, su trabajo como inspector así lo requería. Cuando volvía siempre traía un nuevo vestido para mí, una carreola o finos y delicados edredones para mi niño. Me miraba como esperando encontrar un cambio en mi, pero esos besos que nos habíamos dado meses antes no se habían repetido más.

Notaba su impaciencia, de reojo lo miraba mientras él me observaba a la distancia. En ocasiones, los silencios entre nosotros eran incómodos, entonces él salía a fumar un par de cigarrillos al parque y volvía más tarde con compras para nuestra pequeña despensa.

Compartíamos un hogar, pero el dormía en su propia habitación. Varias veces desperté a media madrugada y me sobresaltaba el encontrarlo a él en mi dormitorio, arrullando en sus brazos a mi hijo, tarareando partes de una canción de cuna mientras los hermosos ojos de mi bebé lo miraban atento, la manita de mi pequeño se aferraba a uno de sus dedos y él sonreía lleno de ternura sin perderlo de vista tampoco. Él estaba cumpliendo un rol de padre que por absurdo que fuera me enfurecía se atribuyera, nadie le había pedido que se involucrara demasiado.

 ** _-El niño estaba llorando, disculpa que haya entrado. No lo escuchabas y..._**

 ** _-Está bien, no te disculpes._**

No alcanzaba a comprender mi cambiante forma de pensar y de proceder. Necesitaba a Jeffrey, pero algo me impedía darle la oportunidad que él se merecía. A veces me enternecían sus cuidados, sus atenciones, otras veces me complacía en dejarle claro con un trato sencillo, que sería solamente el mejor de los amigos que pude haber encontrado.

Pero todos debemos tener aunque sea una pizca de amor propio, algo que nos haga despertar del pesado letargo de un amor no correspondido. Y Jeffrey encontró la oportunidad de despertar del suyo, ya que mi egoísmo lo retenía a mi lado sin ninguna esperanza de corresponderle. Una mañana, después de varios meses viviendo en el mismo apartamento, simplemente ya no estaba. Me pareció raro no escuchar su rutina, sus pasos en el pasillo, el abrir y cerrar de puertas que hacía más que por necesidad, para despertarme y encontrarme en las mañanas antes de irse a trabajar.

Observé a mi pequeño, lo abrigué pues el clima ya había comenzado a cambiar en otoño, continuaba durmiendo y salí de la habitación lentamente para no despertarlo. Me pareció que el lugar se sentía más frío que de costumbre. Busqué a Jeff por todo el lugar, le llamé un par de veces y al no escuchar respuesta me atreví a entrar en su dormitorio.

Todavía percibí en el aire sutiles rastros de su perfume, ya no estaban sus trajes, su equipaje, ni su sombrero. No quedaba nada en la cómoda de su ropa. Ya no estaban sus libros, ni el retrato de nosotros tres que orgulloso había enmarcado y adornaba un escritorio de fina madera que me había pedido escoger meses atrás. Ya nada había, salvo un sobre encima de su cama ya arreglada.

Encontre garabateado con prisa mi nombre en el exterior. Me senté en su cama y acaricié la mullida colcha, ¿por qué no pude quererle? fue la pregunta que me repetía una y otra vez en silencio. Todavía me lo pensé un par de minutos antes de tomar el objeto sobre la cama. Estaba segura que ahí dentro había una despedida y por primera vez mi corazón se comprimió de dolor. No había conseguido amar a ese hombre, ni siquiera por agradecimiento. Mis manos temblaron al tomar el sobre con la evidente despedida del único hombre que me había amado en verdad como mujer.

Mis dedos torpes desdoblaron la hoja que se encontraba dentro y mis ojos leyeron por primera vez con profunda tristeza sus palabras. Aquel que me ayudó, me acompañó, y cuidó de mi hijo y de mí sin ninguna obligación. Sin esperar ningún pago a cambio, se había ido.

Por primera vez lloré por Jeffrey y también por primera vez fue auténtico mi pesar en las palabras de aquella carta que dejó para mí.

 ** _-"...Estarás mejor si me retiro ahora. Quedarme más tiempo me hará imposible alejarme después y tarde o temprano eso tendrá que ser. Ustedes no son míos por más que yo lo quiera. Tu hijo tiene un padre y cada que miro sus ojos, su pequeño rostro, encuentro a aquél que tanto daño les ha causado y cierto es, que no puedo competir tampoco por el cariño tuyo. Por mucho que me parezca una injusticia no dejas de quererle y de pensarlo._**

 ** _Confieso que he encontrado tu libro de notas, me resistí un par de horas a la tentación de leerlo porque es algo tuyo muy privado. Pero pudo más mi debilidad por ti y por conocer tus secretos. Has de perdonarme en vista de que no tengo aliado alguno que me ayude a descifrar lo que en tu corazón se guarda, y por lo tanto me atreví a leer._**

 ** _No me equivoqué al encontrarme con versos, palabras y pensamientos que guardas celosamente solo para él, siempre son de él, aunque no dices su nombre..._**

 ** _Lo he entregado todo y me he olvidado incluso de mí mismo por ocupar un sitio que no me corresponde, he reducido mi existencia a estar presente para lo que se necesite, para ser un proveedor, un oído que escucha... y no me quejo querida mía. No podría renegar jamás de algo que nunca pediste, de algo que ofrecí aún a sabiendas de que las posibilidades de que ustedes fuesen míos estuvieron negadas desde siempre. Mis labios nunca alcanzarían a tener la libertad, el privilegio y la hermosa suerte de amarte, de besarte, de decirte palabras de amor, mucho menos alcanzo ya a soñar con ser correspondido._**

 ** _He debido comprender que a veces es afortunado sin buscarlo aquél que lastima, engaña, aquél que seduce sin otro motivo que el de satisfacer su egocentrismo. Aquél que utiliza y enamora a una dama con promesas, sin intención verdadera de cumplir con ellas, mucho menos de corresponder a un amor tan puro, al honor de cuidar de dos seres tan hermosos como lo son tu hijo y tú._**

 ** _Este lugar que ocupo no es mío y hace unos días lo entendí cuando escribiste además unas líneas para mi persona; para el incondicional amigo, el hermano que perdiste según tus propias palabras mucho antes de poder recordarlo._**

 ** _"No puedo amarle, por más que intento... es incluso obsceno abrazarle. He rehuido a la intimidad con el hombre que es mi apoyo, mi sustento. Le quiero, pero es un cariño distinto el que le tengo, es mi amigo, es el hermano que perdí y que la vida me ha devuelto en forma de ángel, pues eso es éste hombre, un ángel..."_**

 ** _Nunca hubiera querido ser tu hermano amada mía, ni tu incondicional amigo. Los ángeles fueron hechos para mirarte en silencio, para nunca tocarte y permanecer invisibles mientras cuidan cada uno de tus pasos, no para enamorarse y amar del modo en que te amo. Está sobrado que te repita lo que he deseado ser en tu vida desde el primer instante en que tuve el honor de conocerte. Está de más decir otra vez que cada día mi esmero y mi intención se encaminó siempre a aligerar tus penas, a quererlos, cuidarlos y procurarles paz, aunque en el camino perdí mi propio rumbo... y ahora estoy a un paso de perderme a mí mismo._**

 ** _Por eso me voy, no sé si es buen tiempo para descubrir que llegamos a la bifurcación de un sendero en que cada quien tomará su rumbo, no lo sé... pero tengo que encontrar mi propio sentido._**

 ** _Les deseo la mejor de las suertes, también lo deseo para mí pues al retirarme dejo el corazón con ustedes. Cuida mucho de tu precioso hijo. Será un gran hombre pues tiene a la mejor de las madres. La mejor de las mujeres_**...

 ** _Por si_** ** _empre tuyo, Jeffrey."_**

.

Gruesas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, ése hombre había tocado lo más hondo de mi alma en una carta. Con su adiós me enteré que no sólo yo había conocido la agonía de un amor ante mis ojos perfecto, pero que jamás podría ser correspondido. Y dolía en serio.

Por respeto a él, a su decisión, decidí dejarlo en paz. No volvería a inquietarlo a pesar de que en esa última carta dejó su dirección en Nueva York y todos sus ahorros. Cuando pudiera recuperar ese dinero con mi sueldo, se lo devolvería íntegro.

Y así durante dos años más estuve sola. Me dediqué por completo a mi hijo y regresé a mi trabajo como profesora de la escuela. Mi vida social se limitaba a la correspondencia que compartía con mis padres y hermanas. Viajaba ocasionalmente a St. Louis Missouri para visitar a una de mis amigas profesoras que había enfermado. Desde esa ciudad enviaba la correspondencia a casa de mis padres, todavía no estaba lista para querer verlos, para ser encontrada. Pero al mismo tiempo deseaba saber de ellos.

Ser una mujer sola, madre de un hijo pequeño, abandonada ahora por un inspector escolar era bastante desventajoso en una sociedad prejuiciosa como en la que vivíamos. Al final, aceptar la ayuda de Jeffrey también nos trajo consecuencias que no previmos; mi hijo comenzó a ser llamado con el desagradable mote de bastardo.

 ** _-Cuide sus palabras señora, ¡lo que usted dice no es sino ponzoña que emerge salpicando con su lengua viperina!_**

Tuve que poner en su lugar a una mujer que deliberadamente se atrevió a llamar bastardo a mi pequeño.

 ** _-Bien cierto es, que la verdad jamás ha sido un colchón de plumas... no espero que se sienta cómoda con lo que digo. Pero con todo y eso su hijo sigue siendo un bast..._**

 ** _-¡Como vuelva a referirse a mi hijo de esa manera, le prometo que haré que engulla todas y cada una de las estrafalarias plumas de su sombrero, en vista de que tanto le agradan!_** -le advertí con toda la furia que mis puños cerrados y mis ojos podían mostrar.

 ** _-¡Habrán visto mis ojos mujer más vulgar!_**

Todavía se atrevieron a insultarme, pero nada de lo que pudieran decir me dolía como lo hacía el que señalaran a mi hijo.

En más de alguna ocasión tuve que lidiar con los preceptos de una sociedad en la que la mujer tenía valía si su origen era noble, si había podido conseguir un matrimonio beneficioso y de renombre, si su apellido figuraba en las listas de la alta alcurnia.

Los verdaderos valores como la honestidad, el decoro, el honor, solo eran disfrazados y bien actuados entre todos ellos a su conveniencia.

Recordé a Terry en sus giras, algunas de esas señoras de renombre y de costumbres ejemplares no perdían oportunidad de pasar un par de horas con parte del elenco, acudían ocultas tras sus máscaras a fiestas de la compañía teatral que a veces duraban más allá del alba. Me escondí algunas veces tras la puerta apenas abierta, con mi corazón latiendo fuerte, esperando que no fuera Terruce uno de ellos. El dolor en mi estómago se acentuaba al verlas a ellas salir de la habitación en turno, todavía entregando un beso, una caricia obscena en el cuerpo de alguno de los actores. Mujeres de todas las edades, desde aquellas que habían sido muy jóvenes arrastradas a un matrimonio convenido, hasta aquellas cuya piel blanca y maquillada había perdido la belleza y tonicidad de años mejores. Los carruajes pasaban por ellas y ni pensar en la elevada suma de dinero que debieron pagar a sus sirvientes con tal de que les guardaran total confidencialidad.

Pero para la sociedad libertina e hipócrita en que viví en esos años, la mujerzuela era yo y mi hijo era el bastardo...

Por las tardes al llegar del trabajo, todos mis problemas y angustias se reducían a nada. Mi mundo eran esos preciosos ojitos azules como el océano, sus pequeñas manos descubriendo el mundo, su voz de bebé preguntando en su incipiente lenguaje por cuánta cosa era nueva para él. Con su dedito señalaba maravillado los pájaros, las nubes, los automóviles, las personas, el sol, la luna.

Me parecía regresar en el tiempo cuando lo miraba saltar por aquí y por allá, su cabello, su voz, sus carcajadas pequeñas me recordaron inevitablemente a aquél que en otra época volaba mientras hacía sus piruetas de guerrero con su florete. Aquél que había obligado innumerables veces al gato a ser el conductor de un vehículo de juguete que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Aquél que había sido mi mejor amigo y mi mundo entero.

Permití sonriendo que mi pequeño ensuciara sus ropitas cada tarde mientras conocía el mundo. Mi sueldo bien alcanzaba para comprarle más botines, pantaloncillos, medias, camisitas, abrigos y juguetes.

Una de tantas tardes salí con él a dar un paseo en el parque. Sabía que no tardaríamos mucho en volver a casa por los grises nubarrones que ensombrecían el cielo, en una mano llevaba mi paraguas preparado y con la otra tomé su manita, caminando a su ritmo, deteniéndonos de cuando en cuando debido a las maravillas que mi hijo encontraba a su paso; desde el encanto que le producía descubrir las baldosas salientes unas más que otras, los grititos agudos de sorpresa que expresaba al contemplar las plantas, los charcos que habían quedado atrapados entre los huecos de las piedras y en los que por cierto quería meter las manos y sus zapatitos a como diera lugar.

Existe la felicidad plena, la descubrí cada vez que mi niño me miraba con esos ojos interrogantes, ávidos de conocerlo todo, de descifrar cada secreto de esta maravillosa vida, cada que abría su pequeña boca asombrado, feliz y me deslumbraba con esa preciosa sonrisa, mezcla de la mía y de otra sonrisa igual de divina que la de mi hijo. Pude saberme dichosa a plenitud cada vez que me abrazaba fuerte y me llamaba mamá. Entonces si me volví indestructible.

Con el tiempo, dejó de ser su imagen lo primero que recordaba al ver a mi hijo, su recuerdo venía a mi mente sólo de vez en cuando y ya sólo como una especie de bruma lejana. Como algo que estaba consciente que coexistía en este mismo mundo y al mismo tiempo que yo, pero que ya había aceptado que no volvería a ver y que no sería para mí.

Una fresca ventisca levantó las hojas del piso y el aroma a tierra mojada nos envolvió de pronto. Tomé a mi hijo en brazos, debía apresurar el paso o la ligera brisa pronto sería una torrencial lluvia. Abrí el paraguas y protegí a mi niño.

Tuve la sensación de ser observada, nada raro habría sido porque debido al fuerte viento mi paraguas salió despedido de mi mano dando volteretas por la calle a gran velocidad. Apresuré mis pasos concentrándome en no tropezar con mi hijo en brazos. Para ese momento todas la personas en el parque huían deprisa. Nadie se habría quedado por puro gusto a mirarme correr para no mojarnos. Aún así ahí estaba, alguien nos observaba desde un automóvil bastante lujoso.

Crucé la avenida con cuidado, las calles se empezaban a encharcar de nuevo. Mi pequeño y yo estábamos empapados pero al fin habíamos llegado a casa.

Antes de cerrar la puerta pude ver el mismo vehículo doblar por la esquina y acercarse despacio, se estacionó a una distancia prudente. Tuve mucho miedo.

Trataba de no pensar, esperaba que no se tratara de algún ladrón de niños, o de algún no tan caballero que me había hecho anteriormente una propuesta nada decente de ofrecer mis favores a cambio de solvencia económica. Podría ser aquello parte de mi gran imaginación, quizá nada tenía que ver conmigo y yo me estaba creando mi propia novela mental, pues de todas las respuestas factibles, la que hacía latir mi corazón con fuerza era la menos probable de todas, la menos lógica.

Pero esa mirada, era imposible de confundir con ninguna otra...

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**...

.

Super cortito el capítulo, pero estoy retomando esta historia para poder concluirla.

Saludos a todas mis lectoras.

Mi agradecimiento a las que sigan todavía por este Fandom.

Mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto.


End file.
